Resident evil 6
by GoldenForest
Summary: when Chris and Jill return home after the Kijuju mission, they wanna settle down but they realise the nightmare is not over yet...
1. Home

Chapter 1

**Jill**

Jill valentine was on the hospital bed sleeping peacefully, but her nightmares were still following her._ Wesker ordering her to kill those innocent people, teasing her that she will no longer be able to see chris redfield or anyone else._

Jill gasped and got up from her bed, the she collapsed on her bed again. Suddenly the door to her hospital room opened.

A man in black entered the room, he was bald, tall, probably in his thirties. "Agent valentine, I'm agent Mcgray" he showed Jill his ID. "If you please, I would like to ask you some questions about the kijuju incident."

Then Jill seemed to notice everything, her chest was wrapped up. "How did I get here?"she asked, "you fell asleep on the helicopter, as soon as your helicopter came to U.S you were sent here to hospital"

Jill was still confused, "where's chris?" she asked, "he is fine now are you going to answer my question agent valentine?"

"Your questions can wait agent Mcgray, I'm very tired right now", she was right, she was too tired and she wanted to get rid of the guy, she wasn't in mood for some stupid agency report questions.

"very well agent valentine, I'll come by a later time. I need to investigate agent Redfield as well."

Jill nodded and closed her eyes she wanted nothing but to sleep. She knew Chris would quickly answer all the question to get rid of the investigators so that they wouldn't come to him again."

Jill went to sleep, _Hopefully I'll wake up by the time Chris' investigation is over._

_**Chris**_

"C'mon doc, I swear I'm fine" chris never liked these medical attentions after mission, "Just keep pressure on it will you agent redfield?"

Chris sighed, _she's not even listening to me. _The door to his room opened and Mcgray entered the room, "Are you done doctor?" he asked, "Oh yes agent Mcgray, please come in, you're here for the night agent Redfield" she said these and went out of the room.

"Agent Redfield, I'm agent Mcgray, I'd like to ask you some questions about the Kijuju incident" Macgray said, Chris sighed and said "Carry on agent Mcgray"

Mcgray was asking the most stupid and usual questions over and over again, Chris wished Jill was here and they could laugh out lout at the man's question. _Jill? _

"I'm sorry agent Mcgray but is my partner ok?", Mcgray looked up at him "she is quite fine agent Redfield, she just needs to rest, speaking of agent Valentine, what happened?

_That's none of your business, _Chris wanted to yell at him but had no choice so he told him all about the thing that happened in Kijuju with jill.

"Hmmm...good thing I came to you first agent Redfield, I guess agent Valentine will have spend more time in the custody than I imagined, thank you agent Redfield" he shook hands with Chris and looked at his watch, "well, It's getting late, I'll have to come back tomorrow for agent Valentine's investigation" and he went out.

_Haaaah finally alone and quiet, _He closed his eyes to rest when his phone rang, _go to hell _Chris said but when he saw the phone screen was showing **Claire calling **he quickly grabbed it, "hey sis" pause, "ofcourse I'm fine and no I don't need you to come" pause, "I'll tell you all about it later ok? See you tomorrow"

He turned his phone off completely so that noone would call him. _I forgot about Jill._

He quickly got out of the bed and outside the hospital room, _Wait, which room was Jill in? _Well usually each time when they returned from a mission, their rooms would be beside each other.

So he just wanted to give it a try and he carefully opened the room next to his, yup, Jill was there, sleeping peacefully.

Chris entered the room as quietly as he could, he watched Jill for a brief moment, then he grabbed a small chair and put it next to her bed, he sat on it, still watching Jill's innocent face. What had Wesker done to her? The son of a bitch, "each bullet I shot him was for you Jill." Chris whispered.

Jill was sweating, she was probably having nightmares again, Chris held her hand and gently shook it "Jill, wake up", Jill opened her eyes and saw Chris sitting beside her.

"Chris?" she said in a low voice, "I'm here Jill, how do you feel?" Chris said still holding her hand, "I've been better" she said while trying to sit up, Chris helped her and put the pillow on her back so she could accentuate.

"they say it's gonna take a while for you to recover" Chris said, "I am recovered, Can't I just go home?", Jill knew there was no need for any blood test or anything else, "I know Jill, I'm sorry, but don't worry I'll keep track on you, I have to leae the hospital tomorrow, andI need to visit Claire."

Jill sighed, her eyes were full of tears but she would kill herself if she dropped even a single one, "you wanna talk about it?", "there's nothing much to say, for two years I was being controled by Wesker I could only witness the things I was doing, but I knew you'd come for me partner."

Chris smirked "I spoke at your funeral", Jill laughed "what did you say?", "Oh just same things you know 'she was a great partner, a good friend and all", Jill smiled, eho else spoke?" Jill didn't care, she only wanted to bring up a subject to talk.

"Barry, Rebecca, some BSAA co-workers, and there was a mysterious south American man, he didn't say his name, but said that you were the one helped him escape Raccoon city"

Jill smirked "Carlos Olivera", Jill could'nt bear it anymore and she let the tears drop from her beautiful blue eyes, "Jill I'm so sorry" Chris said and gave her partner a hug, Jill hugged back cried even more.

Chris wanted to stay like that forever, he wnted to tell Jill that he was with her, that he wanted to kill himself for not coming to her sooner, that he loved her to death.

"It's over now Jill, please don't cry" Jill let go of chris and wiped her tears away, "Don't worry chris, I'll be fine", Chris nodded "get some rest Jill, it's so good to see you're healthy", "you too Chris, good night".

Chris stood up and went away, Jill wanted to yell at him _you bastard, we don't see each other for two years and you just come to check up on me?_

Jill lied down on her bed and remembered Chris' words _'Funeral'_

**Flashback**

_Wesker injected Jill with a liquid, Jill couldn't move an inch, her eyes were full of tears and her cheeaks were like as though tears have dried on it, her hair was a mess, she wasn't wearing her cap nor her BSAA armor._

_"Well Jillian, I thought it would be so rude of me not letting you bid goodbye to your partner, would you like to see him?"_

_Wesker turned Jill's head to the left so that she could see it, It was a cemetery so many people in black were there, most of them were her friends, her sick father Dick Valentine was even there with two policeman with him so that they'd take him back to prison after the funeral._

_Her eyes widened, she wanted to go hug her dad, 'Dad, Chris, guys look this way, I'm here, I'm alive.'_

_"looks like Chris is talking for you, I wonder what his saying." Wesker said, "Aaah Jill too bad, I feel like I'm talking to myself, showtimes over, say goodbye to your friends and we'll go."_

_Jill's tears were enough to tell everything, 'I love you Chris'. "Let's go" Wesker said to the driver and they went away._

**End of flashback**

Chris Redfield went to his room, _Dammit Chris you're an idiot, you go to talk to your long lost partner and you're talking about her funeral, I hope I dodn't make Jill feel bad._

Chris didn't tell Jill exactly what he said in the funeral, _Jill would laugh at me if she finds out, we are partners, how could I have known she wasn't dead? Let's just hope she doesn't find ou._

Chris redfield shook the thought away, If there was a gym here he would've gone there and never get out, since there was no gym here, his best option was to go to asleep. So he just closed his eyes hoping it will be tomorrow soon.


	2. It's not over

**Hey everyone, Here's chapter 2, Personally I loved it myself, hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

**Chris**

Chris woke up and saw a nurse standing beside him and taking out his serum, _Thank god. Finally._

"Good news , You're free to go" The nurse said, "Why do I have a guess since my day started with a good news, It's gonna keep on?" The nurse smiled, "Mr.O'brian sent some clothings for you to wear , He said you can thank him later and you should come to the office firts thing in the morning tomorrow."

Chris sighed and nodded, The nurse went out with the serum in her hands. Chris went to the wardrobe and saw a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt hanging in it, Chris wore them immidiately, then he started to pack up to get out of this boring hospital. He just hoped he'd be able to see Jill before he go.

When he got out of the hospital room, He saw the door to Jill's room openin, Jill was lying on the hospital bed as the nurses were taking her out "A helicopter will be sending you to D.C for the tests agent Valentine" Mcgray was tellig her along following the nurses.

_What the hell? D.C? _"Jill, What's going on?" Chris said following them, "I don't know" Jill said looking back at him, Chris stopped the nurses "Wait, Please stop, At least let me say goodbye to her", The nurses did as he told them.

Chris came to Jill's side, Her eyes were full of tears, Chris held her hand and looked at Mcgray "How long?" Mcgray shook his head "We're not certain, could be for two weeks"

_Two fuckin' weeks? _Then he looked at Jill "It's gonna be alright" he whispered to her and gave her partner a hug, Jill looked at him "Take care" was all she managed to say, Chris nodded and took a step back, The nurses continued their way.

Chris looked as they entered the elevator heading to the roof. Chris sighed and looked down.

When chris got out of the hospital he saw the helicopter flying away. Chris took a taxi and headed home.

It was 11:15 when Chris got home, his apartment was empty, Chris really enjoyed the peace and quiet, He went to the kitchen and found a note attached on the fridge

**Hey chris, Sorry but I had to leave for work quickly I'll probably be in your apartment by 2. **

**There's fresh sandwich and beer in the fridge, Call me if you need anything.**

**Love~ C.**

Chris smirked and put the note aside, He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer _That's what sisters are for. _He had almost three hours of freedom from work, Claire and everything else so he just wanted to make the best of it.

It was one O'clock, So Chris entered the bathroom for a nice hot shower, He really needed to relax, this last two hours were like heaven for him.

He came out of the shower with a towel attached to his waist, His phone started to ring. He took a look at the phone, It was an unknown number, he opened it.

"Yes?" Chris said, "Chris? It's Jill. I just wanted to tell you we arrived at Washington" Chris was so relieved to hear Jill's voice. "Jill, I'm so glad to hear your voice, How are you doin'?", "I'm doing fine Chris, I might not have much time so I'm gonna cut this short, I might be able to call you from time to time but the doctors here look pretty serious, They want to find out if I have Any symptoms from the P30, anyway..."

Chris sighed "It'll be fine Jill, take care and don't forget to call.", "I will, Bye Chris" Then she hung up.

Chris tossed the pone on his bed and started changing his clothes. Once he was finished he heard his apartment door opening "Chriiiiis?" Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his head "Hey sis" He said and gave her sister a big hug.

"Hey Chris, How was Africa?" Chris got two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed it to Claire. "Nothing much, I ran in to a certain someone" Claire drank her beer then looked at Chris "Who?"

Chris sat on the couch and sighed "Wesker" Claire spilled out her beer and started coughing. "Dammit what? He's alive?" Chris took a towel from the kitchen and gave it to Claire.

"Apparently he was still alive, someone else was too." Claire stopped drying her clothes "My god, is-" then Chris cut her off "Yeah" Then Chris started to tell her everything from Kijuju's beginnig to now.

Claire was listening carefully "So we can't see Jill for two weeks?" Chris nodded "Yeah, dammit, She's fine but the national security is insisting on keeping an eye on her." Claire sighed "well, At least she's alright." Chris looked out his window looking at the sky "Yeah you're right"

**Jill**

Jill was in a medical section, Why was she sent to Washington? Couldn't they have just stay in LA? But hearing Chris' voice was enough to calm her down.

She'd been there for at least 6 hours now, The doctors kept on getting her blood samples and running different tests.

She was exhusted to death, suddenly the door to her room opened and a pretty young girld came inside, _Rebecca? _"Jill" rebecca said in a loud voice and went to embrace her long lost friend, "Rebecca, It's so good to see a familiar face around here, What's going on?"

"Nothing, They haven't found anything out of the ordinary yet" Jill sighed "What could possibly be out of ordinary? I'm fine, I hear they'll take me for investigation in a few days?"

Rebecca nodded "Yeah, The FBI is so keen on learning about what you experienced in Kijuju."

_FBI? Dammit, I would give a million dollars right now to be in Chris' position, He's probably home watching tv. _"So I heard you spoke at my funeral." _Or should I say I saw you?_

"It's not that important Jilly, But what's important is what Chris said, Didn't he tell you?" Jill frowned in confusion "What? No. What did he say?"

Rebecca giggled "of course he wouldn't, He even made me cry, But no, I'm not going to tell you, That would be wrong, you'd better ask him yourself. Anyway I'll be here for some time, If you need anything just press 45 on that phone and I'll be right here."

Jill nodded "Thanks Rebecca, I guess I'll just take a shower and prepare myself for tomorrow." Rebecca nodded "Ok Jilly, see you later" She said and left the room.

**Tomorrow afternoon in Los Angeles**

Chris entered the BSAA's lobby, everyone was looking at him _Give me a break._

Chris was glad he finally entered the elevator, He came to the thirteen'th floor and went to O'Brian's office. O'Brian's secretary noticed him "Go right in " Chris nodded to the secretary and went inside.

O'Brian was on a phone call,"I'll have to call you back" He hung up. "Chris, good to see you up and running" Chris nodded "Is there any news about Jill yet?"

"No not yet, The FBI is not responding, But we've sent agent Chambers to have an eye on them. Now I want a full report of everything you uncovered in Kijuju"

Chris ran his fingers through his hair and started telling everything with all it's details."-Jill became the person she was, so with all due respect I don't think she needs all these tests and investigations and all."

"It's not my choice Chris, Jill is out of our reach right now." Chris knew the man was right so he just nodded. He stood up "I'll be here if you need me" O'Brian nodded.

Chris went to his desk with a coffee in his hand, There was a message from Rebecca he quickly opened it.

**Hey Chris,**

**I just wanted to tell you everything is going on well in Washington, seems like they'll be keeping Jill here for a while, could take long.**

**Anyway, Jill sends her best, and don't worry she is doin' well.**

**I don't think if I need to remind you now that she is alive you can do what you said in the cemetery ;-)**

**Talk to you later.**

**R.C~**

_Could take long? What's that supposed to mean? Oh shit, Rebecca I hope you haven't told Jill anyhting_

_._

**1 week later in Washington**

Jill was in a big room sitting on a chair, Mcgray with another man and one woman came inside the room, all of them dressed inblack suits.

"Agent Valentine, I'm agent Lee, agent Mcgray and agent Chaser." He introduced the others to Jill "We would like to ask some questions but first we'd like tomake it clear that this is not an interogation,you're not a subject of crimina inquary, and I'd like to note for the record how much we appreciate your cooperation Any questions?"

"Yes, actually, Firstly why can't I go home? And secondly how long are you gonna keep keeping me here?" Jill asked. "Well we thought it'd be best if we kept you here rather than making you come all the way from Los Angeles every day, And don't Worry after this investigation you will be free to go home"

"Fine, then make it quick agent Lee", Lee opened a file that wasin front of him. "Please state your name and occupation" Lee said.

"Jill Valentine, I serve the BSAA as a counter bio-terror operative" Jill said.

"How did you come to work for the BSAA?" Lee asked, Jill sighed "Don't you guys have a file on me?", "We would like thisin your words"

"I came to work for the BSAA after my involvement with the S.T.A.R.S was over."

"Yu mean after the mansion incident?" Lee asked, "Yes" Jill said.

"Very well agent Valentine, we would like you to tell us all you can about Albert Wesker and about this two years you spent in Kijuju."

"Albert Wesker was the leader of S.T.A.R.S alpha team, but later on we found out he was involved with umbrella, Well in Spencer mansion when I tried to save my BSAA partner, I accidentally fell from the window with Wesker"

She sighed "Wesker had super-human strength, He was able to save me and himself, I tried to escape but I couldn't, Then each day he kept using me as his test subject, but I wouldn't budge in any stage, so he installed the most advanced mode of P30 on me and I was under his control until my BSAA partner came and save me."

"Your BSAA partner...Chris Redfield?" Lee asked, looking at the file, "Yes" Jill said simply.

"How long have you been working with him?" Lee asked, Jill smirked "I think more than 10 years"

"Ten years?" Lee asked, "And what is your relationship with him?" Jill knew exactly what the guy meant, "We're partners" and Lee nodded.

Agent Lee kept asking Jill the same questions the whole night over and over again, Jill tried her best not to loose her temper.

"very well agent Valentine, You are free to go, A chopper will send you back to Los Angeles tomorrow morning" Lee said. "Thanks" Jill said, _Finally._ Two guards came to her and walked her to her room.

**Tomorrow afternoon in Los Angeles**

Jill got out of the helicopter and breathed the fresh air of L.A, She waved a goodbye to the chopper and continued her way, She knew where exactly she wanted to go, not her apartment, not the BSAA. She wanted to go to see the man she hadn't seen for two goddamned years.

She took a cab and told the driver where to go.

When she arrived, She entered the apartment and went to third floor. When she came to the door she was heavy on her tracks, _Should I hug him? Should I say hi? Dammit why didn't I call him first?_

Well it was too late, she was already here, so she knocked his door twice and waited for a brief moment. After almost 15 second that seemed like a lifetime Chris Redfield opened the door "Jill?"

Jill was smiling at him "surprise", Chris smiled and embraced his partner "I wasn't expecting you to come so early"

"Well surprisingly they let me go" Jill said, Chris invited her in.

Jill looked around "It hasn't changed much" Chris came beside her, "I like it the way it is", Jill smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked, Jill shook his head "No, thanks, I just wanted to visit you first, and since today was Sunday I figured it'd be best if I went to report O'Brian tomorrow."

Chris nodded "Well make yourself at home, I don't think there's anything left in the house, I'll go get some beers, there's so much we need to talk about" _And ofcourse call Claire to tell her not to even come 10 meters near my house._

When Chris went out Jill went to a wall to see the pictures, Was that little boy Chris? How come Jill never noticed that? It was so cute. Another picture was of the whole S.T.A.R.S team together, those were good days, now only 4 of them were alive. The sight of picture where Wesker should've been was torn out, _I would've done the same._

Finally Chris entered the house "way to go partner" Jill said.

"-and so they finally let me go" Jill finished, They were talking about how this week passed. "Anyway, It's over now" Chris said.

"Yeah, Finally", She took a sip of her beer "Chris, Can I ask you a question?", "Sure".

"Promise to tell me the truth?" Jill wasn't certain if she should ask or not, "Come on Jill what's going on?" Chris asked. "What did you really say at my funeral?" Jill asked.

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Jill I don't think if-", "Chris please, I need to know. Look, I was there alright? I couldn't move, I couldn't talk or anything, I was just watching. You don't know how it felt, so please, Just tell me."

Chris was shocked at what he just heard and was looking at Jill with widened eyes, Then he looked down, admitting his defeat "I said I'd propose to you if you were still alive, I said I'd-, I'd love you"

"You had? Has that changed in the past two years" Jill said in a low voice, "No, Jill no, It can't change, never."

"Chris, Why didn't you tell me before?" Jill asked, "Jill, I couldn't, we're partners, look just-, Just forget it". Chris said and he walked to the balcony.

Jill remained were she was sitting, she allowed Chris to take some time clearing his head, she needed it as well. Then she took a deep breath and went to the balcony.

Chris was looking at the street, Jill took his hand and made Chris look directly in her eyes. She put both her hands on Chris' face, Chris let a heavy breath out "Jill" he whispered. Jill put a finger on his lips and pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.

After almost five second she broke the kiss and looked at him "Nothing is impossible Christopher"

Chris smirked and kissed her again, this time however was more passionately, Jill's put her hands around his neck and pulled him to herself.

They didn't break the kiss but Chris was letting them to the direction of his bedroom.

**Author's Disclaime****r: If you guys are bothered by reading the following sex scene, then please skip it and read after the next morning part. Thank you.**

Chris and Jill broke the kiss so that Chris could pull off her shirt, and revealed her bra. Jill was running her hands on Chris' heavy and toned muscles, she craved to touch those muscles for at least a decade, now she wanted Chris to be only hers and noone else'."

They broke the kiss again and Jill pulled Chris' shirt off, Chris started to kiss her neck he gently placed Jill on the bed slowly pulled off her shorts and tossed them aside, Jill unbuttoned his jeans, Chris helped her pull them off.

He trailed kisses on her neck, Chest, her breasts and her stomach, anywhere he could find, right now he wanted Jill more than anyhting, nothing mattered to him anymore.

Chris looked at Jill's beautiful, blue eyes, his lips met hers and she felt Chris enter her, She gasped

suppressing a small moan. He was amazed at how actually this tough and strong Jill Valentine allowed him to take over her.

Chris pushed himself into her again, She breathed a moan into his mouth, twisting the sheets in her grasp.

Chris' full body weight was on her now he was breathing heavilly, Jill could feel his heartbeat against her chest, She pulled his mouth towards hers and kissed him slowly "I love you"

Chris looked at her, he was amazed and smiled "I love you too Jill".

**Tomorrow morning**

Chris awakened next morning and found Jill sleeping peacefully beside him, he stroke Jill's cheek and watched her sleep, she looked so gorgeous.

Chris leaned over and kissed her naked flesh, He wanted to be like that forever. Then his phone started to ring "Shit" He grabbed his phone and answered it "yes hello?"

"Hello Chris" Chris got up from bed "Who is this?", "It's not over Christopher, It's not over"

The man on the other line hung up "Hello? Dammit" _Could it be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh come ooon, now that Jill and Chris want to rest and settle down who is disturbing them? Well we might find out in the next chapter...<strong>


	3. The vault

**Wow guys, thanks alot, I really do enjoy reading reviews, even though they're not much, but any way here's chapter 3...Enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jill suddenly woke up when she heared Chris shouting, She covered her body with a blanket and looked at Chris "Chris? What's going on?" Chris looked back at Jil "I don't know, Someone just called me and said It's not over"

He sat on the edge of the bed "My god, We've got to report this to BSAA" Chris nodded he was too worried "I've got to call Claire, She'll be safer here" Jill nodded "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure thing" When he remembered last night a subtle smile came to his face, Why should his best moment in life be ruined like that?

Chris' emotions easily appeared in his face, And Jill noticed how frustrated he was, She leaned over and kissed Chris full in the lips, Chris kissed her back and held her hand.

When Jill broke the kiss she looked at him with a very assuring look "It's gonna be alright Chris, Whoever was on the other line doesn't know who he is dealing with."

Chris smirked and kissed her again. Good thing Jill came straight here when she landed or she wouldn't have had her bag and anything to wear with herself, She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

An hour later Claire arrived at Chris' apartment Jill and Chris had already showered and got dressed up, They didn't want Claire to notice anything.

"My god Jiiiil" Claire shouted the way she always did when she saw someone, Claire was very emotional so she started crying immediatly.

Jill quickly hugged Claire "Glad to see you too Claire", Claire hugged her back. "so? What's going on?

"We don't know yet Claire, but I'm gonna need you to stay here for a while" Chris said, He tried not to sound worried, "Chris, What the hell is going on?"

"Listen sister, We really don't have much time, I'll tell you all about it later ok?" Chris kissed Claire's cheek and went out. Jill put her hand on Claire's shoulder and smiled, Claire smiled back then Jill continued her way.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Chris and Jill entered the BSAA, Once again everyone was shocked when they saw Jill Valentine in front of them. Chris and Jill didn't stop and continued their way, Jill didn't look at anybody and kept her head down.

Chris called the elevator and Pointed Jill to enter it. When the elevator doors closed Chris pressed 13 and the elevator started going up.

"What the hell was that?" Jill asked in frustraition "They probably like your new hair color" Chris said teasingly and Jill lightly snapped his shoulder. "I was planning on dying it anyway"

"Did you quit smoking?" Jill asked, Just wanted to bring up a subject to talk about. "No, why?"

"Nothing, It's just that you don't smell like ciggarette", Chris smirked "It's probably because I didn't smoke this morning and I brushed my teeth and I used cologne."

Then Jill leand her head to his chest and smelled him "Hm, Smell's good"

"Need I remind you, you bought it for me?", Jill looked at him with eyes widened "and you still kept it?", Chris shrugged "Let's just say I didn't use it very often so that it wouldn't end, It always reminded me of you"

Jill was blushing, she put her hand on her own cheek to make sure Chris doesn't see them.

Finally the elevator reached the thirteen'th floor. Again the crowed stopped working and they looked at Jill Valentine. Chris and Jill didn't have time for this, they were here for a very important job.

They entered O'Brian's office "We have a situation" Chris said as he entered the room. "Yeah, we know, Early this morning all the system was shut down and the building went to lockdown, we're not certain What it was for but the computers are already being check to make sure we're not hacked, So what about you?"

"I got a call from someone who said 'It's not over', I didn't recognise the voice", O'Brian sighed "Who could it possibly be? With Wesker dead, there's no one in my mind."

"We killed Wesker more than once, It would'nt surprise me if he's alive again." Jill said.

"We haven't recieved any intel yet, but both of you should prepare yourself for the worst" O'Brian said "Understood" Jill replied.

When Chris and Jill got out, They saw someone they didn't want to, _Mcgray. _

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chris asked, "Dammit we can't let the FBI know of our operations" Jill said, "We've gotta do something before they start sweeping the computers" Chris said.

Macgray nodded to Jill and Chris and entered O'Brian's office.

"Chris, we've got to get to the control server and wipe the computers" Jill said.

When Jill said that a white smoke came from the air conditioners, BSAA workers were going unconsious, Chris covered Jill's mouth and nose with his hand around her neck and his own with his shirt.

They quickly entered the elevator but that was wrong, once they entered it, the whole building went to lockdown again.

"What the hell is going on?" Jill asked, Chris quickly took out his Ruger P-90 and a Beretta 3032 Tomcat from his pocket, He handed the Ruger to Jill.

'_secure the elevator', 'yes sir' _they heard from outside.

When the guard opened the elevator however there was noone there He went away "Elevator secured" He said to his headset.

Jill and Chris were at the upper side of the elevator and they breathed a sigh of relief when the guard went away.

Chris Kicked the air duct's door open "follow me", Jill did as he said. "we've got to go to the security room downstairs" Chris said.

They continued their way in the ducks, "You think it's Mcgray?" Jill asked, "Don't know, I hope it's him and not a certain someone else" Chris answered.

"Wesker?" Jill asked, Even she wasn't certain if they had really gotten rid of Wesker.

They entered the security room, The security guards were dead. Chris took a look at the CCTV screens "Where the hell are they?" Chris asked, when he switched **cam 045, **They saw O'Brian, Mcgray and other BSAA agents hands and feet tied.

"There" Jill said, "I see four mercenaries"Chris said, "But Where's their boss?" Jill asked, They carefully looked at the screen.

_"Well, I'm quite sorry for the distraction I made, But I see that I am not lucky enough to see my guests of honor, Where are Chris and Jill Mr.O'Brian?"_

_O'Brian coughed "Why don't you go find them yourself?" he said, "Oh, but that's not why I'm here, I thought I'd just kill the m while I'm getting my work done" the man came to the cameras side. Is- That? Wesker?_

_"Now Mr.O'Brian, If you politely give me the combination to the BSAA vault, I will let you and your workers live, Doesn't matter if you don't, cause we've already got the equipment to get in, but then I'll just have to kill you all."_

_"Not a chance Albert, Need I warn you, the building is in lockdown so the vault's self-distruction system is activated, whoever tries to open it with or without combination, the whole building will explode"_

_Wesker smirked "you expect me to believe that?", "Believe it or not, I'mt elling it for your own good". _

_"How do I disactivate the system?" Wesker asked. "Kiss your ass" Wesker kicked O'Brian in the stomach._

_"You decided Mr.O'Brian, I'm pretty sure this building has a torture room for it's prisoners, doesn't it? Hunk, Carry him and follow me, the rest of you watch these people." _

Chris and Jill were just watching, they were frozen. "What do we do now?" Jill asked.

Chris was walking around, his hand on his forhead, "I have an Idea, Jill, I need you to use the ducts to get to the tech room and get the code-scrambler, then I need you to go to the vault and change the combination, although they have the equipment to find it but it's gonna take them a while"

Jill nodded "ok got it, It's gonna be simple, What about you?"

"I know where the buildings undergroung C4s for self-destruction are located, I think there are three of them, unfortunately we won't be able to be on touch so we'll just have to team up here"Chris added.

Jill nodded and turned to walk away, but Chris cought her and pulled her lips into his, He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "Whatever happened to the good luck partner?"

"I don't remember ever saying good luck to you like that" Jill said, "Well, now you are" Chris said.

Jill smiled and leaned to him and kissed him tenderly, She would give a million dollars to stay like that forever but they had a job to do "Good luck partner" Jill said, Chris nodded "Be careful".

Chris got out of the security room and Jill entered the ducts.

Jill finally got to the tech-room she carefully came out of the air duct and looked around the room, She was finally able to find the code-scrambler, And then she entered the ducts again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris was super careful to make sure there were no guards around, The he saw the door in front of him opening, he pointed his gun to the door when a woman with a gun in her hands came inside.

"Rebecca? What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked, "Mcgray wasn't able to contact us what the hell is going on? They sent me to see if there are any problems"

"Follow me I'll tell you all about it" Chris told her everything on the way and rebecca understood perfectly.

They finally got to a wall that a metal cover was attached to it, Chris quickly grabbed the Co2 Capsule and was able to open the block, Chris was able to disarm the C4 by taking out it's charge.

"Ok you learned how to do that?" Chris asked. "Yeah"

"OK, there are two more left, You'll have to follow this hall then turn right, When you get to a Co2 capsule retreive it and turn left, and when you see a metal block just like this, break it and discharge the C4, meet me in the security room."

Rebecca nodded and continued her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill exited the duct once again, She was in front of the BSAA vault, It was a big shiney metal door, She didn't have time for sightseeing, she quickly placed the scrambling device on the vault's code screen and quickly changed the code.

When Jill got to the duct the wall exploded and Wesker came inside with his bodyguards, a piece of paper in his hand, he entered the code written on the paper and waited for a few seconds.

Jill was watching with fear, her face was full of sweat. **Access denied**, When Jill heared this and Wesker's yelling she continued her way, But seemingly she made a small noise.

Wesker notice and took the guard's assult rifle and started shooting to the duct. Jill quickly dodged them and she went to the left side of the duct. She was shot a bullet to her right arm and a bullet to her stomach.

"Denice, Merlin , Go get them. Black-bird, find the code" Wesker said. Then he went out to go torture O'Brian again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

When Rebecca finished discharging the C4, She breathed a sigh of relief, When she turned around to leave she saw a mercenary pointing a gun at her."Shit" She said slowly.

Merlin ordered Rebecca to follow him, she did, When Rebecca noticed he was beggining to talk to radio, She quickly turned back and disarmed him. Now Merlin was on the floor, Rebecca quickly grabbed his radio _'Merlin what's going on? Did you find the intruder?' _Rebecca pointed the gun to him "you're gonna tell him no and that everything is cool"

"Screw you" he said, "I'm disappointed, Rebecca sid and knocked him out cold.

Wesker noticed something was wrong, "Dammit", He said and got up, "Black-bird, How far off are you?" He said to his radio device, _'Ten numbers down, ten to go boss, It will be done by the time you get here'_

"Excellent" Wesker said, "It was nice talking to you Mr.O'Brian" He said and went out.

O'brian was tied to a chair, He was bleeding and hif face was sweaty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris entered the security room, When he didn't see neither Jill nor Rebecca, He cursed under his breath and headed for the direction of the vault.

When he got there, A mercennary was infront of his laptop, trying to break the code, When he noticed Chris he stood up and prepared to shoot Chris, But a bullet hit his head.

Chris turned around and saw Jill bleeding heavily with a gun in her hand "Jill, you're shot", She walke to him "It's nothing, Come on, we need to find-" She was cought off when a dark voice said '_looking for me?' _behind her.

"Wesker?" Chris said, "Hello Chris"...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Dammit, Wesker, What are you doing here? Will Chris and Jill survive? What does Wesker want from the vault? And will Jill meke it to the hospital? We'll sort it all out in the next chapter...R&amp;R please...<strong>


	4. A new mission

**Wow guys, It's been only a week since I registered in and I'm writing the fourth chapter of my second story, Oh and by the wat The brotherhood's fifth chapter is up...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Chris and Jill were looking at Wesker with all the hatred they had inside themselves, Wesker noticed Jill's wounds amd smiled "So, It was you Jill, I guessed it was one of you"

Chris' anger increased and he clenched his hands to fists.

"What do you want Wesker?" Jill asked, Suddenly a beeping sound came from the laptop, the code has been broken, "I'm sorry guys, But I don't have time for you" Wesker said.

He sent a blow of energy to their direction and knocked them both out. _How the hell did he do that? _ He entered the vault and went to open lock 043, He took a small vial from it and got out. He spoke to his radio "We're done here, Let's go"

Chris was regaining his conscience, He opened his eyes, He had to go after Wesker but he didn't care, Jill was injured so badly.

He ran to Jill's direction "Jill, Jill" He held her hand to feel her pulse, He felt a pulse, "Come on Jill, You can do this, Come on, Just Don't leave me again."

"Chris" Jill whispered, Her eyes were closed, "Just hang in there partner, I've got you" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker<strong>

Wesker and his mercenaries got to the parking lot, They entered the van when some cars with emergency lights blocked their ways.

Rebecca came out with of the van armed men and ordered them to come out, When the mercenaries inside the van started shooting, They opened fire as well.

When finally both groups stopped, Rebecca's group went to the van's direction and opened it, one of the mercenaries was heavily injured, the others were dead, but were was Wesker? He was gone.

"This is Alpha team, mercenaries are deceased, one alive, medical attention needed" One of the men said.

"Bravo team go and free the hostages, And send a search team to go find out what has been stolen from the vault" The captain of the group told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris was covering Jill's wounds, He was afraid if he'd take his hands off her, She'd loose too much blood. "Jill, keep talking to me", Jill coughed "Chr-"her voice was in whisper "Chris" She whispered again.

"I'm here Jill, I'm here, We need to get you out of here" Chris said.

Finally The search team came and noticed the wounded partners "We need emergency in the vault now, agents wounded" One of them said to his headset.

The medical team came and took Jill with them on a stretcher.

Chris quickly got out of there, when he got to where the hostages were kept, he saw the medical team attending to them.

He saw O'Brian talking to the team captain, when the guy went away Chris went to his direction "You alright?" Chris asked, "Yeah, Where's Jill?" O'Brian asked.

"She was shot, the medical team took her to BSAA medical section, What the hell was Wesker looking for? And most importantly, how come he is still alive?"

"Apparently he stole the 043 lock's vial, The lab guys weren't able to find out what that was for whe we brought it here a few months ago" O'Brian said. "I wonder what Wesker is up to now, seems like the vial was quite important"

Chris ran his fingers through his hair "Another Wesker mystery" he said.

His phone began to rang, It was Claire "Claire? Are you alright?" Chris asked worriedly "I knew it, something is wrong", Chris sighed "look Claire I'll tell you all about it later, Just so you know I won't come home tonight, I'll be staying at the hospital with Jill, So what were you gonna say?"

"I just wanted to ask you if everything is allright, apparently it isn', Be safe Chris" Claire said, "I will." He said assuringly to his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA hospital 10:35<strong>

Chris ran through the halls of hospital, He noticed the nurse that tended them each time they were there after a mission, "How's Jill?"

"She's in recovery agent Redfield, The operation was done successfully, You can see her in a few hours" The nurse said and walked away.

Chris was so glad to hear Jill was alright. He Just had to wait around, He was so afraid that he'd loose Jill again.

An hour later he entered Jill's room, She was sleeping so peacefully, Chris sat beside her and just watched her. Jill opened her eyes and saw her partner sitting on the edge of the bed "Hey" She said in a low voice.

"Hey Jill" Chris said, "What happened?" Jill asked, her eyes were half closed, "Don't know, Wesker stole something from the vault while we were unconscious, apparently it was something the lab guys haven't been able to discover what it was."

"Dammit, I don't wanna know what he wants to do with it, by the way I'm sorry I scared you Chris" Jill said, Chris stroke her cheek, "It's not your fault Jill", she was not convinced of his words "I keep remembering your face, you were so worried, I'd try my best to make it, your voice was the only thing that kept me going"

Jill was hoding Chris' hand "Are you gonna stay tonight?", "Of course I am", Jill didn't know weather he wanted to be with her or protect her from any type of danger, She sighed "We'll find him Chris"

"And what then? No matter how much we try, We can't seem to be getting rid of him, And I can't bear the fear of loosing you everytime Jill, Its killing me" Chris said.

"I know, I feel the same thing, But-, If we're not going to do it, who will?" Jill didn't really have anything to say, She never gave up on anything her entire life, but honestly she was pissed off of this whole Wesker case.

"You're right, But neither BSAA nor me would allow you to go on a mission in this condition Jillian" Chris said, "Get a grip Christopher, I'm fine." Jill said smiling at his partner.

"You know what? How about we just don't talk about work, Wesker, any kind of stupid viruses and all? We just talk about both of us" Chris said

Jill giggled, She and Chris never actually talked about themselves together much, but that wasn't what Chris meant of course, He was talking about what happened between them.

"You're right, I think it's gonna take a while for Wesker to bother us again, We've got the whole night and there's nothing to actually do in a hospital, So, you go first"

"Ok, Ummm, so when did you realize that you were actually in love with me Valentine?" Chris asked, definitly eager to know.

Jill smiled and looked away then straight at Chris' eyes "Well, It's complicated, I actually liked you When I first joined the STARS, But kept telling myself that he is my partner and tried my best not to show any emptions all those years, I guess the only time I showed it was the Spencer mansion"

_Dammit Jill, don't talk about bad memories, _"Anyway, In Kijuju when I first saw you, all I wanted to do was run into your arms and tell you how much I've missed you, But I couldn't, Instead I fought you, That's when I relized that I can't live without you and that I really love you."

Chris smiled, _I am like a highschool boy that is talking to his first girlfriend, Who cares, What really matters is that both of us are enjoying it._ "Ok, your turn"

Jill sighed "What are you planning to do after all this is over?", "Well, I really think that **we **could take a break after this, How about we go on a vacation? Chris said.

Jill was overwhelmed by hearing the word 'we', She smirked "I don't know, I mean, we've travelled around the world, I don't think there's anywhere we haven't visited" Jill said smiling at his partner.

Chris laughed, _ My god his teeth are so white, how come I never noticed is smile was so sexy? "_You're right, but on the other hand we haven't travelled anywhere because on all of it we had to kill zombies, destroy the umbrella, fight Wesker and all" Chris said.

"What a vacation. I don't know, somewhere good. I'm afraid I'd say something you wouldn't like" Jill bit her bottom lip.

Both of them were silent, still not sure what place to decide. "I have an idea, grab a paper and pencil" Jill said.

Chris didn't know what Jill was up to. He stood up and grabbed a small notebook and a pen from the drawer, He handed them to Jill "Here".

Jill tore 2 pieces of paper and handed one to Chris "here's the Idea, we'll write three places we want to go the most, if one of them matches, we'll go there? Hmm?" Jill said.

"Cool, I bet none of us are going to write Africa" Jill laughed at his words. First Jill started writing down, When she was finished, she handed the pen to Chris. He started writing down.

He finished and put the pen Down "let's hope one of them matches, You go first" Chris said.

"Panama, Bahamas, Italy" Jill said, Chris sighed and looked down, "What? What did you write" Jill asked.

Chris shook his head " Argentina, Japan and ..." He closed his eyes sighed, "Chriiiis" Jill said.

Chris opened his eyes and smiled "**Bahamas"**.

Jill smiled and pulled his lips to hers. Chris put both his elbows on the bed so his wight wouldn't hurt her wounds. "I love you" Jill whispered in his mouth, They're lips were inches away "I love you more" Chris said and kissed her depply.

Chris' phone started to ring again, He groaned and Jill closed her eyes in frustration. **O'Brian, **"Chris here", '_Chris, I need you to come here now.', _Chris tried not to show his emotions in front of Jill "Ok, I'll be there in a few".

He hung up "I gotta go", "Is something wrong?" Jill said. "Everything's fine, I'll be here when I can just don't move from where you are and don't tire yourself".

He turned to leave, But what if Wesker came to her? Shit. He turned and went to Jill's side, He put his hand on her head and kissed her forehead "Be carefull" He said. Jill sighed "Just come back when you can" Chris nodded and kissed her lips and left.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA 00:15<strong>

"What the hell is going on?" Chris said while walking to O'Brian's side, O'Brian closed the file on his hand and sighed "pack up, you're going to Taiwan" O'Brian said.

"What? I can't just leave when my partner is in hospital and Wesker could come and get either her or my sister." Chris said angrily.

"Yes but we can't just sit and wait around, somebody needs to do something, The mercenary that was captured finally talked, seems like Wesker is using a lab in Taiwan for his research and whatever you call it, I'm sending you there with agent kim. You'll meet her in the BSAA Taiwan safehouse, the plane leaves in two hours." O'Brian said and handed the file to him.

Chris took it "I'll be there" Chris said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris' apartment 1:00 A.M<strong>

"You sure you'll be allright?" Chris said while putting his clothes in his bag, "Oh, come on Chris, I'm experienced enough to handle everything" Claire said. "Ok then, sorry I woke you ,by the way now get out I have to make a phone call" Chris said.

Claire shrugged and walked away "Good night and good luck in Taiwan." She said.

Chris hoped Jill was still awake, He dialed her number and waited for a few second _'Chris?'_ Jill's voice was as though she just woke up, "Hey Jill, sorry I woke you, There are some news about Wesker, I'm heading for Taiwan in and hour."

_'Taiwan? Dammit, you're going alone?' _Jill said, Chris ran his fingers through his hair "No, Agent Kim from BSAA Taiwan branch will be my partner" He sighed and said "Take care of yourself Jill ok? I promise it won't take long I'll be back in a few days"

'_Just be careful ok? I want you back in one piece' _Jill said, "I will, Bye Jill" Chris said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh...I love Taiwan, I wonder what Chris will find out there. Dammit I hope Jill and Claire will be fine with Wesker around. <strong>


	5. Slc45B

Chapter 5

** city 3:00 a.m **

Chris was at the airport with his bag, He didn't like Taiwan much, it was too crowded, He had to actually be in the BSAA safehouse to meet agent Kim and go through the mission details.

Finally after half an hour lingering at the airport a BSAA agent came to take him to the safehouse, When he arrived there, Agent Kim came to greet him "Chris Redfield, swasti" Kim said to him.

"Good to see you Kim, How have you been?" Chris said while shaking her hand, "I've been good until yesterday, I was shocked when I heared Albert Wesker is alive."Kim said.

Chris shook his head "Let's just hope we'll kill him this time hm? So what have we got?"

"Right this way, I'll show you" Chris followed kim to the fireplace where some paperwork and weapons were"

"Ok, Now according to our sattelite images theres a great amount of activity in an abandoned factory here in Taipei-" She grabbed a large paper "-And this, is the whole layout of the place, We have to enter from the backyard of the factory, Once inside, we Have to continue seperately, I am going to get to the buildings power room here to place the explosive device, you on the other hand will have go to the main lab where apparently the samples they are making from the vial they stole from the vault is there"

"Once outside we'll meet thirty meters north of the building and press the avtivation of the remote and get out" Kim finished.

"sounds simple enough. When do we start?" Chris asked. "unfortunately not tonight, The building will be empty tomorrow and we have to enter at midnight" Chris nodded.

Kim packed up and got up "You must be tired, get some rest. The room at the end of the corridor is for you".

"Thanks Kim, I appriciate it. I have to make a call to home anyway"

Chris entered his room, He needed a shower but was too tired, _I can use it tomorrow _He went through his bag and got his cellphone out cant speed dialed Jill and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA hospital 11:00 p.m<strong>

The nurse finished changing Jill's bandage and was packing her things "You seem to be healing well agent Valentine, You'll be able to go home in no time"

"Glad to hear it" Jill said, She heared her Phone ring, It was Chris, "Chris? Hey"

_'Hey Jill, How are you doin'?',_ "I'm doing good, They say I might be able to go home in no time, But it's still a little dangerous for me to move"

_'Ok then don't tire yourself much', "_When are you coming back?" Jill asked.

_'I'm not staying long, The operation begins at midnight tomorrow, I might be able to come home after that', _"Ok then, I wish I was there. I'll see you when you come back, take care of yourself"

_'You too Jill, Get some sleep. I love you', _Jill smiled "I love you too".

Jill hung up and lied down on her bed carefully. Her stomach still hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

Jill couldn't sleep, her mind was still with Chris, all she wanted to do was going to Taipei and joining him then she heared gunshots from downstairs.

She quickly jumped out of her bed and opened the door slowly to look around. She noticed some BSAA guards running through the hall with their rifles and speaking millitary, She heared gunshots again.

She sneaked out of her room, She already knew who the attackers were and what they were looking for.

She tried to run but her belly hurt to death, She put a hand on it ank walked slower.

And then all of a sudden she noticed blood was spilled on the hall, She looked down at her belly noticing her stitches were torn out. She cursed under her breath and continued her way to the elevator? Fire escape? Where? It didn't matter, wherever she actually found.

She heared heavy footsteps coming to her way, She tried her best to run faster, _Where to? Where to? God help me, come on. _She kept saying these in her head.

The mercenaries behind her started runnig toward her when they saw her "Freeze, stand where you are" One of them shouted.

Jill stopped and took a deep breath, No, She couldn't leave Chris again, Jill Valentine never gave up so easily like that, She looked around to find a way to escape, Her mind started to work quicker when she heared a mercenary approching her, Then she decided.

She quickly ran away and heared the mercenaries shouting, The mercenaries started to fire, Jill tried her best to dodge them and she jumped out of the window.

Broken glasses where falling with her as she fell into the big trash can in the alley, She got out of it and made it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later <strong>

Everyone in the street was looking at Jill, A beautiful blonde woman bleeding heavily and avoiding anyone who came to help her.

She entered her apartment quickly and locked the door behind her.

She rushed to the bathroom and took the first aid kit, She started to clean the blood from her body and then she wrapped the wound with a bandage _That should do just fine, _She thought.

Then Jill went to her bedroom and went to her drawer and packed up some clothes and put them on her bag-pack.

Jill quickly went to a small drawer and after some digging, she found her passport. She opened and took a look at it and freezed by seeing her picture on it, Of the time when she was burnette.

It was time for the real Jill Valentine to come back, She quickly went ack to the batroom and found the hair color she bought earlier to dye her hair.

After almost half an hour she washed her hair and looked at the mirror '_I'm back'._

She quickly grabbed her money and went to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport<strong>

"Ok, how many bags are you taking to Taipei?" The clerck asked Jill.

"Just this one, Thank you"Jill said

"May I see your passport please?" Jill handed her the passport and waited. The clerck handed Jill her ticket and passport, Jill smiled and thanked the clerck, Finally.

What she really hoped was being helpful to Chris. _Let's just hope my condition won't affect anything._

* * *

><p><strong>TomorrowTaipei**

"What do you mean lost?" Chris was shouting at the phone, "Dammit, What if sending me here was a trap? Wesker could've planned it before" He paused for a few seconds "You sure? But please, If you find any lead on her It'll help." He said then hung up.

"You haven't changed Chris, Despite you know she's fine, You're still worried" Kim said.

"She's injured Kim, She could've not been that lucky this time, i'm so worried about her" Chris said.

Kim sighed "Anyway, We need to get going, and don't worry, I know that she's ok".

Chris nodded. They equipped their weapons ans boarded the chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill was in the airport, She looked at the phone boothes and saw an empty one.

She quickly picked it up and used a coin to activate the phone. Jill dialed the number and waited for a few secons.

_'Hello?' _O'Brian said on the other line. "O'Brian, It's me Jill, just listen carefully O'Brian I dont have much time, I need to know where Chris is heading. I need to help him"

_'What the hell? Get a grip agent Valentine, Where the hell are you?'_

"O'Brian I've got to help him, I managed to escape from the hospital, I think they were Wesker's men"

_'Who else could it be? Good thing you escaped. We were in the hospital today, It was a disaster. Anyway Chris has to be in the mission field right now I don't think there's anything you can do'_

_"_Just give me his location" Jill said, O'Brian sighed, knowing he could'nt deal with this woman '_I'm sending a Chopper t get you there'_

Jill smiled and thanked him. She hung up and went out of the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"Ready partner?"Chris asked kim while entering the factory. "Ready as always" Kim said, They seperated and went on their way.

Chris killed 5 guards on his way to the lab he tapped his headset "How far off are you Kim?"

_"I'm installing the explosive device as we speak, you?" _

Chris entered the lab "Give me a sec", He continued to look around and noticed a strange lab device and a file beside it, He picked it up and started to read it.

**Confidential umbrella experiment**

**The new virus codenamed slc45/B can be used as a new sort of virus combining every virus the Umbrella cooperation has used until today. What really is necessary for this virus is the special made broadcast device made by doctor Noel Erricson, After the system broad-**

_"Chris? What's going on?" Kim asked, _"Huh? Nothing. I found something real strange hear, I think I'll have to pick this along with the vial."

_"Just take whatever you think is important, I'm getting out, meet me at the rendezvous point"_ Kim said.

Chris carefully picked up the device and the file, When he looked around he saw a small glassy drawer with the samples of the vial " I found the Vial, mission accomplished, I'm heading out"

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill entered the factory building, She was fully armed and was looking around carefully, She Climbed the was so that she could easily watch everywhere.

Jill felt a gun on her back, She gasped and froze on where she was standing, "You can never stay still can you Jillian?"

Jill looked up and turned around "Guess I'm just a pain in the ass just like you Christopher"

"You're too late, my mission is done, I was heading to the extraction point" Chris said.

"Well it's ok, I can escort you" Jill said smiling.

Chris nodded and quickly pulled Jill to him and kissed her deeply "You worried me to death"

Jill smiled "Don't worry, I won't die until the day I went to Bahamas with you one day"

Chris kissed her again, this time it was short though, he pulled away "Kim should be out by now let's go"

When Jill and Chris got there, there was no sign of Kim, "Where is she?" Jill asked.

"Don't know, the building is still, so she should be inside", He tapped his headset "Kim, Where are you?"

_"Are you out?_" Kim asked, "Yeah, You're not gonna believe it but Jill's here too, We're waiting for you."

"_Chris, I'm not gonna make it"_, Chris frowned "What? What do you mean?"

"_Wesker found me, He shot me in the chest, I'm loosing alot of blood. He is coming to get you"_

"Dammit, Don't move Kim, I'm coming" Chris said.

_"Chris no. I won't make it. Don't worry, just do me two favours_" Kim said, Chris looked at the building with sorrow "anything".

_"Promise me to destroy this goddamn virus and save the world, And secondly, If you and Jill, Ever manage to actually confess to each other one day and get together and settle down, Give your daughter my name if you had one_" Kim said, Coughing.

Chris' eyes were filled with tears "I will Kim, You're a very honorable person"

_"Send Jill my regards_" She said and the building exploded. Chris was looking at the building without any emotions but Jill sat on her knees and looked at the buildingand cried.

Chris looked down and tapped his headset "Chris to base, We are ready for extraction"

"_Copy that Chris, We're coming, ETA 25 seconds", _"Roger".

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

Chris and Jill entered the safehouse, They both sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, Jill looked at Chris, He was looking forward but his mind was elsewhere.

"Chris?" Jill said, waiting for him to response. "When I first entered the STARS and was partnered with you, I felt kind of-, Responsible, I promised myself to protect you, And to protect the world with you, but more and more we went on, I saw how difficult and impossible it is. I couldn't protect you, I could'nt protect Claire and involved her in this mess, I couldn't protect Kim, And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't save this damned world." Chris said, still looking at the fire.

"That's not true, not eveyone can do the things we do you know".

Jill sighed "Whe I first joined the STARS, no one looked at me as the Jill Valentine I am now, they all looked at me as the daughter of a certain criminal Dick Valentine, even Barry, even Rebecca. You didn't talk to me that day, I guess it was becuase you were distant to people you didn't know well, but came to ma and shook hands and smiled at me remember? That single word you said to me actually prevented me from turning around and runnig away "Welcome", And right when Wesker announced us to be partners I was happy to death, but I always tried to remain distand because of the policy against the co-workers especially different sex partners dating"

Chris managed to give a subtle smile "I lost you twice Jill, When they told me there was only your blood left on the hospital, I could'nt think of anything but convincing myself that you're okay, I think I was very lucky to have gained you back again Jill, Orelse after what happend to Kim, I don't think I would ever managed to continue" Chris said.

Then Jill rememberd "Shit, I haven't attended it since the hospital incident" She pulled a small part of her shirt up to have a look at it, Her bandage was covered in blood again.

Chris jerked from his seat and went to the bathroom, He came back with the first aid kit in his hand, "Chris it's nothing, really" Jill said, "You call that nothing? I'll have to wrap it correctly for you, don't move."

Jill didn't argue ant she sat still, Chris attended to her wound gently so he wouldn't hurt her, "You've dyed your hair back" He said, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I figured it was time for me to come back" Jill said, Chris smiled "There, Just try to stay still Jill, Youe were lucky this time"

"I was still, the hospital was ambushed, Jill said pulling her shirt back, "You could've returned to BSAA" Chris said, Jill looked down "I wanted to be with you" Jill murmured.

Chris looked at her Jill looekd back and didn't loose herself, Chris sighed "I know, I do to"

Jill stroke his face and Chris held her hand They kissed each other very gently and slowly, They pulled away and rested their foreheads on eachother "we should get some rest" Chris whispered.

"Yeah we should, But I'm so afraid of sleeping alone" Jill said, Chris smiled "Who said you should actually sleep alone when there is plenty of space in the bed for two people?".

"I don't know, That doesn't even make scense" Jill said.

Jill lied down on the left side of the window, She felt a hand wrapping around her and gentle lips kissing her shoulder, She closed her eyes and breathed "Why can't we stay like this forever?"

"I wish I had an answer for you" Chris said, Jill felt his breath on her skin, and the warmth coming from his body. It wa so comforting, She's never felt this safer in her life.

"I know. We're just gonna have to make the best of it" She said.

Chris kissed her neck then her cheek and lied himself on the bed, Jill turned to him and rested her head on his chest and covered both of the with the blanket "Good night Chris" She said.

"Good night love" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Phewww, It's finally finishe, sorry it took so long guys, but the net chapter might take a little longer, my goddamned exams have started. I'll try to write whenever I can, but honestly I can't promise anthing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	6. No leads

Chapter 6

Jill woke the next morning and saw Chris still sleeping heavily, Jill smiled and looked at him "I can stay like this forever" She said quietly to herself.

Her phone rang she picked it up from her bag "Yeah?" she said, _'Finally, what are you doing in Taipei Valentine?'_

It was O'Brian, Jill sighed "Sorry boss, I had to help Chris.", O'Brian sighed on the other line _'Fine, how did the mission go?"_

"Mission was done successfully but- , Kim- ,She didn't make it" she said, _'My god, It just won't end. Ok, the plane will pick you up in two hours, get ready'_

"Thank you" she said.

Jill went to Chris' bag, she saw the vial he regained from the lab, what was that odd device there? Jill looked at it strangely.

It was when Chris woke up and saw Jill "Hey" he said, "Hi, O'Brian called, The plane will be picking us up in two hours"

Chris nodded and went to her side "seemingly it's just a prototype" Chris said referring to the device, "What do you think they're gonna use it for?" Jill asked.

"I didn' have time to read this report about it, but it's a broadcast device" Chris said.

Jill took the paper to her hand and started reading it "My god. Wesker has gone mad" Jill said.

Chris' phone rang, he quickly picked it up "Hello?" he said, _'You think you're very smart don't you? You can't stop me Chris'_

"Wesker? Why don't you ever die?" Chris said, _' Chris, Chris, Chris. You stole the vial but you were late, I already made a special vial for myself and injected myself with it, now, heh well, I'm immortal'_

"You've gotta be kidding me" Chris said, _'No Chris, there's no way you can kill me now, once my scientists finish making the broadcast device, the whole world will be different, unfortunately it's gonna take a while so, you might not here from me for a while'_

He hung up, "what happened?" Jill asked, Chris was silence, "Chris" Jill called him loudly, "Pack up Jill, quick, I'll tell you everything on the plane"

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<strong>

Chris and Jill got out of airport and quickly entered the car that was going to take them to BSAA.

When they entered the building, They ran as quickly as they could to O'Brian's office.

Chris opened the door and Jill entered first "We've got a situation" Jill said.

O'Brian looked at two of them "What's going on?"

Chris and Jill started telling them everything, O'Brian was listening very carefully.

When Chris was finished O'Brian got up, "Just get the device to lab, I have to make a few phone calls to other branches"

Chris and Jill nodded and exited his office. When they finished, they both went to their work deskes.

Chris sat on his chair and picked his phone to call Claire, _'Chris?', _"Hey Claire, how's it going?"

_'Well I don't go advanturing like you everyday, I'm bored out of my skull'_

Chris smiled "Yeah well, You had your adventure 8 years ago and it was enough for you" He heared Claire laughing _'Chris? Are you gonna tell me what's going on now?'_

Chris sighed "I'm not even sure what's going on yet, right now we're out of leads. It's was hell alot difficult to deal with Wesker when he had super human strength, now I really can't imagine how I'm gonna deal with an immortal Wesker"

_'Shit, What? Imoortal? Chris what the hell is going on' _Claire asked, Chris told her about Wesker's phone call and the device and all.

"He's silence for now, I don't know what we're supposed to do, It's like the calm before storm" Chris said, _' My god, How is it possible?_ Claire said, "We'll talk about it at night Claire, bye now" Chris said and hung up.

Jill came to his side and looked at him "What are we gonna do?" she asked, "No Idea, But I won't let you stay alone at home tonight, You'll come to my place" Chris said.

"Come on Chris there's no need" Jill argued "Yes there is, No discussion" Chris finished.

They saw Rebecca coming to their side, "Hey guys, Ok, I've got good news and bad news, which on do you want to hear"

"I think my ears are not used to hear good news anymore" Chris said.

"Ok, the bad news is Mcgray is coming to LA, and is quite angry and want to investigate both of you" Rebecca said.

"Shit, I hate that guy" Jill said, "What's the good news?" Chris asked.

"Not sure, but I think we've got a lead, Briefing in 15 minutes" She said and walked away, "What can it possibly be?" Jill asked.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later in the breifing room<strong>

"Very well everyone, As you all know, Wesker is a ghost right now and he is nowhere to be found, but in the meantime our target in the scientist who is making this broadcast device, His name is Noel Erricson" O'Brian said handing a file two everyone in the room, Chris opened it and started reading.

"So we interrogate him?" Jill asked, "No, Your mission is to break into his lab and find out what he is up to, honestly I don't think he'll talk" O'Brian said.

"So when is the mission?" Chris asked, "Unfortunately agent Redfield, He has a sort of secret lab so we don't know the location of it, but once we find out, We'll send you there. Until then, You're free" He said and left the room.

"That was the shortest briefing I've ever had" Chris said while picking the files.

"Well, He said we're free, What should we be doing?" Jill asked, Chris got up "Well, we'll go and buy something to eat for tonight and then we'll go to your place to pack up some clothes and to my place" Chris said, Jill nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later Chris' apartment<strong>

Chris and Jill entered the apartment, Claire was sleeping on the couch, when Chris shut the door she woke up "Chris?" she said.

"Hey Claire, we have a guest" Chris said, Claire notice Jill "Hey Jill, It's so nice to see you" Claire said.

"You too Claire" Jill said hugging her, "What did you buy?" Claire asked, looking at the bag, "Hamburgers" Chris said.

When Chris and Jill unpacked their things, they went to eat some food. Three of them talked about the mission and Wesker the whole night.

It was 12 O'Clock, Claire had already retired to bed, Jill was in the balcony, looking at the street, Chris came to her side "What are you thinking?" Chris asked, "Nothing, I try not to think about anything whenever I have time" Jill said.

Chris looked at her "Come here" he whispered and embraced Jill, Jill hugged him back, "I have an Idea" Chris said, Jill looked at him "What?" She asked.

"How about you change your method and think about us whenever you have the time?" he asked, Jill smiled "That would be great" she said, Chris took her hand and lead the way to his bedroom.

***Authors desclaimer: If anyone doesn't like reading the following scene, please, skip to the next morning part...**

Chris and Jill were kissing each other along the way, they entered Chris' room, Jill shut it with her leg and continue kissing him deeply, she rang her fingers trough Chris' hair and deepened the kiss.

Chris put his hand around Jil's waist and brought her closer to himself, He felt Jill's tounge inside his mouth, that was so sweet, Chris didn't remember ever tasting such a delicious thing.

Jill broke the kiss to take out his shirt, Chris did the same. They both lay on the bed, Chris was on top of her.

Chris was trailing his lips and hand anywhere he could, he wanted all of Jill, he wanted her to be only his. Jill welcomed his touch and wanted even more, she quickly shifted her place with Chris and kissed him full in the lips.

She put her leg between Chris' legs, Chris was enjoying every second of it, He unbuttoned Jill's jeans and threw them aside, Jill did the same for him.

Chris squeezed Jill's thigh and brought her closer to him, Jill was holding back her moans so that Claire wouldn't hear anything.

Chris place himself on top of Jill again and looked at her, Jill looked back "What's wrong?" She asked.

Chris was breathing heavily he put his on Jill's chest and sighed "Jill, you know I'll never hurt you, don't you? I-, I never would even dream of leaving you, so, please don't think I'm looking at you as just a touchin material "

Jill placeh her finger on his lips "Shhh, I know Chris. I know you better than anyone, and I know you'd never do that. And- And I love you som much"

"I love you Jill" Chris said and kissed her, Jill felt Chris enter her, she grabbed the bed sheet eith her hand and the other was clutching Chris' back.

After a few moments, Chris collapsed on Jill, breathing heavily, Jill was feeling his heartbeat, his warm breath sent shivers down her spine, she embraced Chris and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following morning<strong>

**Chris & Jill**

Chris' Alarm rang, Jill quickly opened her eyes and jerked in bed "Good lord, What the hell?", Chris' Alarm clock was the sound of police sirens, When Jill notice it was just the alarm clock, she rolled her eyes.

"Chris shut that up" She said and went back to sleep, Chris groaned and reached his hand to turn the alarm off "Sorry" he murmured and opened his eyes.

Jill looked at him, Chris turned to look at her too.

"Chris?" Jill asked, "Hmm?" he said, "I-, I really don't want to put any pressure on you but, pretend we manage to defeat Wesker, save the world and all. But, what will become of us?" she asked.

Chris thought about this in his mind too, Alot of times, but he didn't have an answer "I thought about it too, I mean, you and I aren't a type to actually settle down, get married, have children. I'm not really sure what's gonna become of us" he said.

"you're right. I thought that too. We can't just settle down knowing that the world's going to hell, how can we possibly bring a child to this world when there are peaople like Wesker around?" Jill said.

"Jill, don't get me wrong. I would never dream of anything better than having a real family with you. When Kim asked me to give my- our child her name, I- I can't describe how I felt at that moment" Chris said.

Jill smiled "Kim Redfield" she said, Chris smirked "Kim Valentine-Redfield" he said, Jill's eyes were full of tears of joy "That's pretty. I like that" she said, "Me too" Chris whispered.

He leaned and kissed Jill's nose and went down to kiss her lips, Jill smiled kissed him.

**Claire**

Bread loafs came out of the toast machine, Claire carefully grabbed them, placed them on her egg plate and started eating. After she finished her delicious king breakfast she notice Chris and Jill weren't around.

_Did they head for work already? _She asked herself, she got up to go check Chris' room, When she opened the door she didn't believe her eyes "What the-" she said, Chris and Jill quicly broke the kiss, Jill wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Get out Claire" Chris said, "You don't have to tell me that, but don't think you'll get away that easily" she said and quickly got away closing the door.

Chris lay on the bed "Sorry about that", Jill giggled "no problem", both their phones began to rang.

They both reached for it "Yeah?/Redfield" They both said to phone,after a pause, "Got it./I'll be there" they both said and hung up and looked at each other "I'm definitly not in the mood for that Mcgray guy" Chris said, "you don't have to tell me. C'mon let's go." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And the end of this chapter, I hope you all liked it. I don't think Claire would stop eating Chris' brain after this, What do you think? Oh and ofcourse along with this Mcgray guy. Anyway , see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Investigation

Chapter 7

**BSAA**

"I don't remember ever being investigated this much" Chris said along walking with Jill, "The guy's a freak, he keeps asking redicilous questions"Jill said.

They entered the elevator and Chris pressed 6, the elevator started to go up "I wonder what Wesker intends to do with this wierd named virus" Jill said, "Don't know, it definitly means something, Maybe the lab guys found out something about the broadcat device we achieved" Chris said.

When they entered the sixth floor they saw Rebecca being taken by two guards with cuffed hands.

"Hey, hey, What the hell is going on?" Jill asked while running to their side, "Jill I didn't do anything" Rebecca said, "I know sweetie, I know. We'll get you out I promise" Jill said. The guards took Rebecca to the elevator.

O'Brian came to Jill and Chris' side "What the hell is going on?" Chris asked, "I'm not certain, but I think it involves the lieutenant Billy Coen, Mcrag thinks she let him escape and faked his death" O'Brian said.

"Oh C'mone, That was years ago" Chris said, "Yet she acted a criminal act if she did let him escape. We must take our precaution, let's not make the same mistake as Rebecca, Don't say anything out of the ordinary" He warned them.

Jill and Chris knew what he was talking about "you got it" Chris said, O'Brian nodded "Go on in Chris, I'll meet both of you in my office in an hour, I think we got a lead." O'Brian said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris entered Mcgray's room "Agent Redfield, have a seat" Mcgray offered.

"What's this about?" Chris asked, "I'd like to ask you some questions Agent Redifeld, about agent Valentine " Mcgray said.

Chris kept his temper cool "What about her?" He asked, "Have you noticed any difference in her behaviour lately? After Kijuju?" Mcray asked.

"No I haven't. She is the same Jill Valentine I've known for ten years" Chris said, "I understand" Macgray said and started writing some things down.

"Are you and agent Valentine intimately involved" Mcgray asked, "That's none of you business" Chris snapped.

"May I ask you why agent Valentine stayed in your apartment last night?" Mcgray asked, "How in hell do you know that?" Chris said.

"Please agent Redfield, you do know that there are bugs in every single agency, including BSAA" Mcgray said, "Then you also must've heared I told her that I was worried and that she shouldn't be alone"Chris said.

"So you are saying you don't feel anything for the woman you've been partnered for ten years? How do you explain the fact that despite she was persumed dead, you went looking for her in Kijuju?" Mcgray said, he was a calm and smart investigator.

"Read my report man, the body we found didn't look like her" Chris said.

"You are aware that even if a single word of you is not true, It's a criminal act and you'll be arrested agent Redfield, Aren't you? Mcgray said.

"This is crazy, You are doing your best to arrest anyone who is involved in this Wesker case. What did you want from Rebecca?" Chris said.

"Unlike you, Agent Chambers is not so good at lying. It was obvious that she had let Billy Coen escape" Mcgray said.

"Even if she did, there's no guarantee he is still alive after all these years, We haven't heared anything from him since then" Chris said, "True but this doesn't absolve her of what she did, and even if Coen is really dead, I have to take every precaution" Mcgray said.

"Are we through?" Chris said, Mcgray started t o write things down "For now. Send agent Valentine in" Mcgray said.

When Chris got out, he saw Jill coming to his side "Thank god. How did it go?" She asked.

"He just wants to know about us, this whole Wesker and mission investigation is an excuse" Chris said.

"I knew it. We must be caref-" She was cut off by two guards coming to her side "Agent Valentine would ou come with us please?" one of them said, "Yeah, Just a sec" she said turned to Chris "I just came from the medical section, the doctor is expectiong you to come as well" Chris nodded and they both followed on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

Jill came out of the room and went to Chris' side, he was already finished and came back from the medical section, "How was it?" Chris asked, "Rough" Jill answered.

"At least we weren't arrested" Chris said, "Dammit, We've got to do something for Rebecca" Jill said.

"We'll sort it out, don't worry. Let's go see what O'Brian has got to say" Chris said, they both went towards the elevator.

They arrived at the office, Jill knocked and went in "What's up?" she said, Chris entered after her.

"According to the coordinates, Erricson's lab is in Paldiski, Estonia. We've noticed some wierd and high activities there" O'Brian said.

"The device?" Chris asked, "That's what I want you to find out, bring any information you can back with you, And also find out where the hell this activity is originatig from." O'Brian said.

"And what shall we do with it?" Jill asked, "Destroy it. The jet leaves in two hours" O'Brian said.

Chris and Jill came out of the office, Jill was lightheaded for a brief moment "You alright?" Chris said, "Yeah, fine" she said.

"Hey Jill, I'll have to go somewhere before we leave" Chris said, "Where?" Jill asked, "I'll tell you later, see you at the jet" Chris said, "Ok".

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Chris entered the jet and saw Jill "Hey" he said, "What took you so long?" Jill asked, "Will you stop worrying? I went to see Claire" Chris said, Jill didn't believe him but didn't want to continue any further "Ok. Let's go over the mission" Jill said, taking some papers out "ok" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Paldiski, Arrivial at hotel<strong>

Chris went to the receptionist "Hello, We had a rezervation Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine", The receptionist checked the computer "Oh yes , You'll be staying in room 509, and will be staying in room 510" she said.

She handed them their keys "Thank you, by the way has any package arrived for us?" Jill asked, "Not that I'm aware of , but I'll let you know if it does" the receptionist said.

Chris and Jill nodded and went away. When they got to the fifth floor Chris handed Jill her key "go settle down in your room, I'll hook the equipments in my room" Chris said, "You got it" Jill said, they both entered their rooms.

Jill dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed on bed, _I'd gladly share a room with Chris, Yeah sure Jill, Now that Mcgray is on your case is the best time to share romantic moments with him and the next minute you're both fired_, she was telling herself these things, she hated talking to herself _I feel like I'm a crazy and lonely person. Dammit, better get some shower._

Jill entered the shower and turned the hot water on, The soft touch of hot water was quite comforting for Jill, After 10 minutes of refreshing moments in shower, Jill turned the water valve off and wrapped herself with a towel.

She quickly dried herself and dresses in comfortable blue shirt and pants. She decided to go to Chris' room.

Jill knoced three times and went inside, Chris had already hooked up the equipments an was talking to the screen "Ok got it, Jill just arrived, I'll tell her everthing you said O'Brian" he said, '_Good, both of you be quick, I want you to come home the day after tomorrow'_ O'Brian said and went offline.

"What's up?" Jill said, "The lab is under a night club, It's quite a good place to hide, O'Brian said to get rest for tonight and begin the mission tomorrow, and our package will be in the hotel tomorrow morning" Chris said.

"So we're done for today?" Jill asked, "Yup, So, what do you wanna do?" Chris asked.

Jill looked up "Hmm let me see, there's nothing to actually do in Estonia so, I'd rather talk to you and-" She didn't continue and leaned to kiss Chris, Chris kissed her passionately "How can I possibly argue about that?" Jill wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and Chris ran his figers through Jill's hair, pushing her closer to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at night on the balcony<strong>

Chris lit his cigarrete and looked at the stary skies "You told me you hadn't quit smoking that day, I thought you were about to do it two years ago" Jill said,"I know, but after your disappearance I didn't want to do anything for myself "Chris said, Jill sighed and took the cigarrete from his hand, Chris thought she was gonna throw it away, but instead she took a sip and gave it back to Chris.

"I wish I had something to entertain myself with when I was without you" Jill said, "Jill-"Chris whispered, Jill looked at him "I can't imagine how it was like for you, both of us suffered so much during these two years" Jill said.

Chris closed his eyes "I never actually thought that the tough Jill Valentine would ever like a guy like me" Chris said, "You're right, I don't like you, I love you." Jill said.

Chris smirked "I love you too, Claire kept finding girls for me to forget you, but none of them were matched with someone as great as you Jillian" Chris said.

"Claire just wants what's best fo you Chris, But then again, Thanks for waiting for me" Jill said.

"We should get some sleep, We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Chris said, "You're right" Jill said and got up, She heared Chris call her name from behind "Yeah?" she said, Chris was coming to her side "I don't think Mcgray will come all the way and hunt us down this far from U.S" Chris said.

Jill laughed "With these equipments here, he sure will. Would you care to come to my room?" Jill offered, "I'd love to" Chris said.

Jill grabbed her pajamas and went to bathroom to change, when she got out he saw Chris lying on bed shirtless his eyes were closed.

Jill stopped in front of the door and watched him "What are you staring at?" Chris said, "I'm not" Jill said.

"I'm sure you're not, but for your information lying next to me will be much better than just staring at my body" Chris said, Jill smiled "Don't flatter yourself Christopher" Jill said and came to his side.

"You're so warm" Jill said, "Jill? Why did you write Bahamas on the paper anyway" Chris asked, "Well I-, I never actually had been there before, and if I'm supposed to go for the first time I'd want to go with you. How about you?" Jill said.

"The last time I was in Bahamas, we went to vacation with our parents. It's the only good memory I have from a vacation, I thought it'd be the same with you" Chris said. Jill kissed his lips "I can't wait to go there."she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow morning<strong>

Jill heared the phone on the small drawer next to bed ring, she opened her eyes and looked at the bedside, she noticed Chris wasn't there, She yawned and answered the phone "Yeah?" she said with her tired voice _' your package has arrived M.s Valentine, you can retrieve it from the lobby?' _The receptionist said, " thank you I'll be right there" Jill said.

She changed her clothes and headed downstairs, She went to the lobby "Can I have that package please?" She said, "Absolutely Miss" The receptionist said and handed the package to her, Jill thanked her and hurried upstairs.

Jill knocked Chris' door and waited for a brief moment, Chris opened the door, his hair was still wet and he was drying it with a small towel "Hey" he said, "Morning, the package has arrived" She said, "C'mone in" Chris opened the door fully and Jill entered.

Jill placed the package on the floor and picked up their field clothes and weapons out, Chris started to put the weapon pieces together and Jill looked at the lockpicks sent to them and started examining them, then she looked at the explosive device "Nice" she said.

A few hours later Jill and Chris entered the night club in Paldiski, it was real crowded, Chris' weapon was in his boot and Jill's weapons were in her purse.

They entered the basement and reached an old metal door "I'll take cover" Chris said, Jill started to work with the lock with her lockpick.

Jill finally picked the lock "Let's go" She said, Chris took his weapon out, Jill did the same and they continued their way through the hall.

Chris tapped his headset "We're in", his headset beeped _'Copy that Chirs, I need you to find the doctor and interogate him and Jill, You need to go to the coordinates sent to your PDA, Find out what's there and destroy it' _O'Brian said, "Got it" Jill said.

Chris looked at Jill's eyes, as though saying I don't wanna leave you, but he had no choice "Be careful" He said, Jill nodded. She knew they were being watched by the BSAA right now "As always partner" she said and continued her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris entered a huge office and saw a man working with his computer "Freeze" Chris shouted and pointed his gun to him, Erricson looked at him and stood up "How the hell did you get here?" he asked.

"Answer my questions first, What the hell is Wesker planning?" Chris said, "I don't know, I swear. I'm just doing my job" Erricson said.

"Is the broadcast device here? What's Wesker planning to do with it?" Chris asked, "No, No. It's just the prototype, the real device will be installed in Russia. It will be like nothing you've ever seen before" he said.

Chris knocked him out with the back of his gun and the doctor was out cold.

Chris went to the computer's side and place a device on it, he tapped his headset "Jill, I'm sweeping the informations from the computer. Where are you?" he said, '_Chris. I found the device. It's-, It's huge' _Jill said.

"It's a prototype Jill, just destroy it. I'm done here" Chris said and retrieved the small device from the computer and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

After speaking to Chris Jill looked the device one more time, It was huge and on top of the device there was a big red ball thing that was turning around itself.

When Jill place the explosive device on it she started to run as fast as she could, When the device exploded tons of water came out of it.

Right when Jill came to Chris she closed the metal door quickly and they heared a bang on the door, the water must've hit the door.

"You alright?" Chris asked, "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here" Jill said and they both went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

Chris and Jill entered Chris' room, Chris went to the communication device and contacted BSAA '_How did it go?' _O'Brian asked, "All well, We'll be coming back tomorrow" Chris said, _'Good, I want a full updated report on my desk tomorrow evening' _O'Brian finished.

"Do you think we're safe here?" Jill asked, '_I don't think there's anything to worry about if Wesker said you won't here from him right? Get some rest' _He said and went offline.

Chris sighed and closed his laptop, "I forgot to ask about Rebecca" Chris siad, "Oh god, Rebecca. I want to kill that Mcgray" Jill said, "Likewise, he is right fit to his job" Chris said.

"Did you find Erricson? What is Wesker up to this time?" Jill asked, "All he said was that the broadcast will originate in Russia, and that nothing will be like anything we've ever seen before" Chris said.

"I think I'm used to these wierd Wesker surpeises" Jill said, "Nothing surpeised me more than hearing about his immortality" Chris said.

"Actually about that matter I've got something in my mind but I'm not sure" Jill said, "What?" Chris shifted from his seat and looked at her "Like I said, I'm not sure. Let's leave it for another time." Jill said.

"Fine. By the way what time is it?" Chris asked, Jill looked at her watch "10:15, Why?" she asked, Chris held her hand and took her to her own room, Jill didn't know what he was up to.

They reached the door "Close your eyes" Chris said, "What's this about?" Jill asked, "Just do it will ya?" Chris said, Jill did as he said, Chris opened the door and held her hand, when they went in Chris closed the door "Ok, open them" he said.

Jill opened her eyes and looked around, her whole room were full of candles and roses, There was a birthday cake and a bottle of whine with two small glasses, Jill smiled "Chris- " she said, "Happy birthday Jilly" Chris said.

"Shit, you remembered?" She said and kissed Chris in the lips, "Hey when did I ever forget?" Chris said.

"Oh sure, When the whole BSAA threw a birthday party for me you were even more surprised than me" Jill said, "I did? When?" Chris asked, "Five years ago ofcourse, thankfully Claire bought something for me and said it was from both of you" Jill said.

"No way, I don't remember any such thing" Chris argued, "Whatever you say..." Jill said.

Chris and Jill ate their cake toghether, It was quite small so was enough for two people, When they finished Chris opened the whine bottle and filled the glasses with red whine, He handed one to Jill and they both went to balcony to drink it.

The balcony was filled with candles too, Chris and Jill looked at each other "To us" Chris said and they toasted.

Jill took a sip from her whine "Mmm, It's delicious" She said, "So Jill, Would you like to wish something for your birthday?" Chris asked.

Jill laughed "I already have what I want" Jill said, "Yeah? And what would that be?" Chris asked, "I have you and this whine glass Chris, I'm probably having the time of my life" Jill said.

Chris smiled "I've never actually done it before but Claire insisted me on it" he said, Jill looked at him "You mean these stuff?" she asked "No, This was actually my idea. Ok here it goes, Will you dance with me?" He asked.

Jill giggled "absolutely" Jill said, They both went inside and started dancing, Jill wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned and kissed Jill's lips "I love you" he said, "I love-" Jill was cut off by the sound of her cellphone "goddamit" she said.

Chris groaned and let go of her, Jill went to answer her phone "Yeah?" she said, _'Agent Valentine? This is , Your results have just arrived' _the doctor said on the other line.

"Oh doc, now is not a good time" she said and paused for a few seconds, Jill froze on her place. Chris came to her side "Jill? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jill closed her phone "The doctor called" she said and looked at Chris "I'm pregnant" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: If I don't see your reviews for this chapter I'll kill myself. Please don't hate me guys ok? <strong>


	8. A matter of life and death

Chapter 8

Silence filled the whole room, Jill was sitting in front of her bed, on the floor, Chris was sitting by the wall, his mind was somewhere else.

Suddenly Jill acted, she picked up her phone and dialed a number, she paused for a few seconds "Doctor Ryan? It's Jill Valentine" she said,

_'Yes agent Valentine? I'm listening' _he said

Jill looked at Chris for a moment "Please don't report this in, If you do that I'll loose my job. But it's not about that, It's hell alot more important now, I have a mission, and I have to complete it, or the whole world will turn into hell" she said.

_'I understand, Don't worry I wasn't going to' Ryan said, _

"Thank you" Jill said and hung up_._

She put her phone on the bed, She didn't know what to say, What was Chris thinking? Was he upset? Didn't he want her anymore? Why didn't he talk to her?

"Chris" she said,Chris looked at her "Chris, please don't let it to actually disturb or have any influence on you, ok? I know we can't think straight right now, but we have to focus on Wesker " she said.

Chris rested his forehead on the wall "You mean this isn't important?" he asked

"Ofcourse not, but I don't want you to change your thoughts about me, I won't force you for anything" Jill said.

"Jill, let's leave it for tomorrow, as you said, we can't think straight right now" Chris said and got up, Jill thought she should give him some time so she decided to sleep alone for tonight.

She got up and called the lobby "Hi, could you please send someone to pick these stuff from my room?" after a pause she gave subtle smile "Thank you", _My whole night is ruined anyway, Dammit couldn't you have called tomorrow doc?_

She entered the bathroom and decided that a nice hot shower will help her relax, _A baby? My baby? Our baby? Will Chris accept him or her? Should I bring this baby to this world?_

She shook the thoughts away and just decided to relax herself.

When she came out of the steamy bathroom she noticed that her room was cleaned already, she was glad, She went to her drawer and dressed herself in a comfortable tank top and a pair of shorts.

She climbed her bed and rested her head on the pillows, she didn't want to loose neither Chris nor her job, but there was this wierd feeling inside her about this child. What will he or she look like? What will his or her behavior be like? More importantly... will she raise him or her with or without Chris?

This kind of messing with her own thoughts didn't help any, she was just getting more stressed and sad by the moment, so she just decided to close her eyes hoping sleep would come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris was tossing and turning in his bed, He wasn't goddamn ready to have a child, then again it was Jill's and his child, he felt responsible, and kinda glad that he's gonna have Jill's child.

He sighed and placed his hand on his eyes, he hoped Jill didn't think he is gonna leave her after this, he wasn't yet something inside him wanted to run away from this Idea, _Oh C'mone Chris that can't be so bad, and you can't just leave Jill and that chilld on their own, _No way he was gonna do that.

By the way why wasn't Jill coming to his room?_ Oh shit she doesn't think that I don't want her to come does she? _Chris decided to go to her room, he exited his room and went to Jill's door, he knocked a few times but there was no answer.

He quietly opened her door and looked around, the lights were off, he decided o enter anyway.

When he got in, he saw Jill sleeping on bed _I feel terrible, What does she think about me now? _

Chris placed himself next to Jill quietly and watched her sleep, her face was so calm "How can you be so perfect?" Chris whispered, He kissed her forehead and lay down on bed, he kept looking at her and stroke her face "We'll never leave each other Jill" he said.

Chris heared his phone ring on the other room, he jerked from hos bed and quietly exited the room, when he entered his room he went to his phone's side "Yeah?" he asked.

_'Chris? Hey, oh please don't ever remind yourself that you have a little sister waiting for your call ok? Or I'll be upset really' _Claire said on the other line

"Claire honestly, I must say that there is a specific time difference between U.S and Estonia, I was gonna call you before we left" Chris said.

'_I'm sure you would, anyway when are you coming back?' _she asked,

"We'll leave tomorrow, No worries." He said,

_'Any leads?' _Claire asked,

"We sweeped the computer informations, I guess we'll have to find out" he said.

_'By the way how is our Jilly willy' _Claire asked,

"If you mean Jill, she is fine but- uhh", there was a small pause

_'But?' _Claire asked

"Our boold results came from the BSAA medical section, Jill is-, She's pregnant" there was a paise "Claire?" Chris asked.

_'You son of a bitch, How did it happen?' Claire asked, _

"I think you're old enought to know how it happens" Chris said,

_'I didn't mean that you jerk' _Claire said

"Please Claire, I'll talk to you later, I really need some sleep" Chris said

_'I have to go to my class anyway, later' _She said and hung up.

Chris sighed and dropped himself on bed, _Please let the sleep come, I can't take this,_ he kept saying to himself, But the goddamned sleep wasn't coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

Chris was still awake, he was messing around with his laptop, he was tired to death but sleep wasn't coming, each time he closed his eyes the thoughts of Jill and Wesker came to his mind, he decided to entertain himself with the laptop.

He heared a knock on the door, he went to open it and saw Jill by the door with her bags "hey good thing you're awake, we should get going" Jill said

"Yeah I'll be down in a few" he answered, Jill nodded and headed to the direction of the elevator.

Chris put his laptop in his bag and picked some other bags along, When he got downstairs he saw Jill talking to the receptionist, he went to her side, Jill turned to him and smiled "I asked her to call a cab for us to take us to the airport" Chris nodded, "Let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>On the plane<strong>

Due to the time difference when Chris and Jill got to America, it was night already, Chris and Jill were in one of the BSAA's private planes. Chris was looking out he window, he and Jill hadn't talked since they boarded the plane.

Jill couldn't take it anymore, she went to sit on Chris' side, Chris turned his head to look at her "Hey" he said

"Chris, please don't do this to me" she said,

"Don't do what?" he asked,

"Don't be distant to me because of this-, Baby. I really won't force you to do anything"Jill said.

Chris shifted from his seat "Jill, Why do you keep saying that? This is our child. You think I would just leave by your own like that? After all these things we've been through, Look I'm-, I'm just a little confused, the Idea of having a child, it's really new to me" Chris said.

"I know, it's just that, alot of men would just run away from it" she said,

"Firstly I'm not like other men, and secondly I love you to death, I don't think anything or anyone can drift us apart. Maybe this child will even bring us closer together" Chris said.

"It's just amazing, I'm feeling it, It's inside me. Something I can't describe. But I don't know how we are supposed to hide it from the BSAA, I don't even know when this last mission with Wesker will be" Jill said.

Chris sighed, "Hey I guess we'll have to go to Bahamas with our baby",

Jill giggled and looked at Chris "Our baby right?" she said,

"our baby" Chris confirmed and kissed her lips.

They broke the kiss and Chris leaned on his seat "I feel lighter, I couldn't sleep last night" he said,

"Close your eyes, I'll be right here" Jill said, Chris looked at her

"Jill?" he whispered, Jill looked at him "I love you" he whispered again,

Jill looked at him with teary eyes "I love you too" she said.

Chris closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Jill took the blanket from the upper case and covered both of them with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in L.A<strong>

Chris and Jill went to their homes, Jill wanted some time for her own, and Chris also had to deal with Claire, he had to answer all her questions the whole night like how long have you been together? Do you love her? Are you gonna get married anytime soon?

Jill on the other hand spent her time finding a way to get Rebecca out of the custody, defeat Wesker and all, but she shouldn't have been so stressed out.

Tomorrow morning Chris came to pick up Jill so that they would go to work together,

When they entered the BSAA Jill looked at Chris, "Give me the chip you used to get the computer information" she said,

"What? Why?" Chris asked,

"Don't aske any questions, I'll handle it" she said.

Chris handed her the chip, he didn't know what was in her mind. When they entered O'Brian's office, Mcgray was there too "Welcome home you too" O'Brian said,

"Hey" Chris said.

"So what did you retrieved?" Mcgray asked, Jill held up the chip in her hand and a small lighter in her other hand,

"What the hell are you doing agent Valentine?" Mcgray asked.

"I want a written agreement from you to get Rebecca Chambers out of that damned custody or I'll destroy these files Mr Mcgray" Jill said,

"You're joking" Mcgray said while laughing,

"Agent Mcgray, she will destroy those files" O'Brian said.

"You have 5 seconds man, 5, 4, 3" Jill said while getting the lighter closer to the chip "2",

"Ok fine, fine stop" Mcgray said, and Jill turned the lighter off, Mcgray took out his pen and started writing somethings down on the piece of paper "Here" he said.

Jill got the paper and handed the chip to him, O'Brian shook his head "I want a full report from both of you in two hours" O'Brian said.

Chris and Jill got out of O'Brian's office "You're amazing" Chris said,

Jill smiled at him "You go write your report, I'm gonna go get Rebecca out myself" Jill said.

Half an hour later Chris finally finished his report, when he wen't to give it to O'Brian he saw Jill and Rebecca coming to his side "Chriiis" Rebeccas said while runningto him

"Hey Becca" he said and gave his friend a big hug.

"Hey Chris" Jill said,

"Hey, I'm goig to hand O'Brian my report, you want me to wait for you?" Chris asked,

"No thanks, Mine is gonna take a while I want to add a few suggestions in my report" she said,

"Ok" Chris said and went to the direction of O'Brian's office.

Jill finished her report in an hour and went to give it to O'Brian, she knocked the door "Here you go, one report, hot of the press" Jill said,

"Thank you" O'Brian said and took the paper from her.

Jill went to her desk and her desk phone rang "Yeah?"

she said, _"Anget Valentine? This is doctor Ryan from the med sec, could you come down here please? I need to check up on you"_ Ryan said,

"I'll be there" Jill said.

Jill went to the medical section, the doctor was reading some files "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, agent Valentine, I've been going through your files and I wanted to ask that you are aware that how dangerous it is to go on the field in this conditin aren't you?" Ryan asked.

"Call me Jill, listen doc I have to, and if O'Brian or Mcgray find out I'll loose my job, I'll loose everything" Jill said.

"They will find out. Maybe not now, but what about the time your belly gets bigger by the day?" Ryan asked.

"that is then, this is now. I'll figure something out, maybe I can get some rest, but not until I finish Wesker" Jill said.

"Ok, but I just wanted to tell you some- uhh- I have some bad news Jill" Ryan said.

Jill just looked at him, "What?" her voice was barely hearable.

"Have you ever been infected by the T-virus?" Ryan asked.

Jill's eyes widened and a tear dropped from her eye "That was years ago" she said.

"And on your report about Kijuju you've written that they kept running tests on you, injecting you and kept you in a big cryostasis, installed a P30 device on you. And I also must say agent Alomar's act was quite dangerous by pulling it away like that" Ryan said.

"What do this have to do with the baby" Jill asked.

"It's effects on your blood and body will put your pregnancy in real danger" Ryan said.

Jill wiped her tears away "Just, just don't tell anyone about this ok? I'll handle it" Jill said.

"very well, but I'll need you to have a check up every week ok? It's really important" Ryan said.

Jill's phoen rang "Yeah?"

_'Jill where are you? O'Brian wants to see us, you coming?' _Chris said,

"Coming, I'm in medical section, I'll be right there" Jill said, she hung up and looked at the doctor "I gotta go, talk to you later" she said and walked away.

Jill came to Chris' side, he was talking to Rebecca "Hey, what's up?" Jill said

"O'Brian asked us to go to briefing room, I don't know what's it about" Chris said

"There's only one way to find out" Jill said, three of the went to the direction of the briefing room

When they entered the room, O'Brian and Mcgray were there "You wanted to see us?" Rebecca asked.

"Have a seat everyone, All the information you brought is about how the device works, we're lucky enough that it has any information we need to use it or disactivate it " O'Brian said.

"So when is the mission? Any specific location?" Jill asked

"Nothing about that, as I said it's just about the device. By the way Jill I read your report, I msut say it's a brilliant Idea" O'Brian said

"Thank you sir" Jill said,

"What's taht?" Chris asked.

"Jill is suggesting us to make an antiodote from the vial you achieved, maybe if any of you be able to inject him with it-" he was cut off by Rebecca

"-We might be able to kill him easily, With your permission I'd like to be part of the team to make the antidote" Rebecca said.

O'Brian nodded "Fine then, try to make it quick", Rebecca nodded and went out of the room

"Are we done?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, done" O'Brian said.

"Agent Valentine?" Mcgray called

"What?" Jill said

"I've heared some rumors about a certain pregnancy, What the hell is this bout?" Mcgray said

Chris got up from his seat, O'Brian looked at everyone in the room. "Dammit fine, I'm giving myself up ok? I'm pregnant what are you gonna do now asshole? Yes, Me and Chris are together. So now what? Ha? What? You're gonna arrest me? Fire me? Dammit I don't care anymore, my pregnancy is in danger because of people like Wesker, WE are in danger beacause of people like Wesker" She was saying these things while crying

"What do you mean in danger?" Chris said

"Everything we experienced till today had it's influence on us, I was injected with the T-virus, Everything Wesker had done to me during those two years in Kijuju had it's effect on my blood, But I want this child, and I'm not gonna give up because of people like you Mcgray" Jill said

"No" O'Brian said, "I'm the head of this agency, I'm not letting you go anywhere Jillian, and I think it's time you went back to Washington mister Mcgray" he said

Mcgray got up "The sanctity of this agency requires a sacrifice of some personal freedoms" he said

"Let's talk in my room agent Mcgray" O'Brian said and led him out.

When they left, Chris wiped Jill's tears away "It's gonna be ok Jill" he said

"I Can't take it anymore" she said

Chris hugged her "Everything will be over, don't stress yourself out too much"

"I hope this baby will be just fine" she said,

"It will Jill, I swear to you" Chris said.

Jill's stomach began to hurt "Oh, shit no" She said and covered her belly

"What's wrong?" Chris asked

"Aaahh, Chris I'm-, I'm sorry, I gotta go" She said and ran out

"Jill, Wait" Chris called but Jill didn't listen.

Chris decided to talk to doctor Ryan, he entered the medical section downstairs quickly "How dangerous?" he asked

"Excuse me agent Redfield?" Ryan said

"I asked how dangerous, How dangerous is her pregnancy?" he asked

"It's really serious agent Redfield. There's even the possibility of her death" Ryan said

"No" Chris whispered and looked down, "Is there any cure?" he asked.

"I'm sorry agent Redfield, I really am" Ryan said and went away, leaving Chris alone with the thoughts of losing his love.


	9. Wesker's trap

**Author's desclaimer:Hey guys finally my exams are finished, By the way did you watch The Golden Globe awards? I was so glad A seperation was chosen the best foreign language film, since I'm an Iranian...I hope you watched the movie, It's perfect...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Chris came out of the medical section, he leaned on the wall, he couldn't loose Jill, or the baby, these two were his whole life now.

He needed some air, he pressed the elevator button so hard, he nearly broke it, maybe he should've gone to the gym, but no, not a chance of concentration.

When he entered the roof, he looked around, how peace and quiet... It was comfortin.

_I thought it was all over the moment We returned to U.S, _He told himself and cursed under his breath.

By the way Where the hell did Jill go? Was she Ok? He took out his cellphone and dialed her number, _Hi this is Jill, please leave your- _Chris pressed the End call button angrily and wanted to throw his phone away when it began to rang.

_For god's sake, _he answered his phone "What?" he said,

_'Chris where are you?' _Rebecca said,

"I'm on the roof Becca. Hey have you seen Jill?" he said,

_'No, Wherever you are, I'm going back to Washington we might be more successful in making an antidote there ' _Rebecca said_,_

"Ok, I'll be down in a few" Chris siad,

_'Hey, you might wanna come with me too, there is and interogation matter' _Rebecca said

"It's not my job Rebecca, Who is it anyway?" Chris said,

_'Sorry I thought you might wanna interogate the doctor from Estonia' _Rebecca said,

"Erricson? How-?" Chris asked, walking towards the elevator,

_'The search team has found him after the flood, so you coming?' _she asked,

"I don't know. Have you seen Jill?" he said and pressed the elevator button.

_'No, Will she come too?' _Rebecca asked,

"I don't know, I can't reach her. I can't leave her but I wanna talk to that freak as well" he said.

_'Make up your mind Chris, the Chopper will arrive in an hour' _Rebecca said,

"Ok, you know what? Wait until I come back and we'll go" Chris said,

_'Fine, I'll meet you at the chopper, I'm not interested in one hour flight with Mcgray anyway' _Rebecca said,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris' apartment<strong>

Chris entered his apartment, Claire wasn't home. Thet definitly was to Chris' advantage, he went to his room and started packing some clothes and some other stuff with himself.

When he was done he went to the coffe table's side and grabbed a pencil and paper and started writing down:

**Hey Claire,**

**I'm going to Washington for a rediciolous matter, so I'll be coming home soon.**

**No messing around with my stuff.**

**Bye~**

He put the pen on the paper and walked out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Chris came to BSAA and saw a helicopter landing to the roof, he sighe and picke up his phone, _Hi this is Jill, Please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Thanks._**Beep**

"Jill Where are you? Sorry I didn't have time to come looking for you, I am going to Washington for a small matter, but it's really not important. I'm really worried about you, Call me when you get this message. _Love you" _He said and continued his way.

When he entered the roof he saw Rebecca and Mcgray entering the helicopter, He boarded it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later in Washington<strong>

Chris and Rebecca entered their hotel. It was quite a lux hotel, Chris' room was in front of Rebecca's. Mcgray had already headed to his home after they got out of the chopper.

Chris handed Rebecca her room card, Rebecca took it "We've got long day ahead of us tomorrow Chris, get some sleep" Rebcca said,

"I know, And after this trip with Mcgray I'm real exhusted", Chris answered

Rebecca grinned "I'll say, that bastard will do his best to make us loose our jobs" Rebecca said,

Chris laughed "You should get some rest too Becca, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and put a hand on his friend's shoulder,

Rebecca squeezed it and nodded "By the way don't forget to call Jill" she said and went to her room,

Chris was left with the thoughts of Jill again, _Dammit, I didn't turn my phone on, _he thought,

Chris entered his room and looked around, It was nice and big, Chris siged and dropped his bag on the floor, he dropped himself on the big comfortable bed and breathed heavily.

_How come I never knew she was infected? It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have left her back there in Raccoon City. Hey God, If you are really there and listening tome, Please don't take her away from me._

He kept saying these things inside himself, Finally he decided to come back to reality from these fears and thoughts, It didn't help him any.

Chris picked up his phone and turned it on, he pressed some buttons put the phone beside his ear, _You have two new massages, Beep: _**Chris for God's sake, What Washington? When are you coming back? Call me when you arrive there. **(Claire)

Beep: **Chris? Hey, It's Jill. O'Brian told me bout Washington, good luck with the doctor, by the way I got your message, Don't worry I'm fine, My stomach just hurt a little, (Pause), Just- **

_End of messages, _Chris tossed his phone aside, wierd. _I'll call her tomorrow, _He thought and decided to enter the shower to be able to sleep peacefully.

After almost 15 minutes, he came out of the steamy bathroom with a towel attached to his waist.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair and dressed himself in a pair of pants without any shirt and collapsed on the bed, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow at BSAA Washington branck<strong>

Chris and Rebecca entered the BSAA and walking along the hall "Where are you heading?" Chris asked,

"To the laboratory, I'll be here for a while it seems, Chris Could you do me a favor?" she asked,

"Sure, What?" Chris asked,

"Wesker definitly didn't become immortal with this vial alone, Or our job would've been easier, Find out how the doctor made it and we might be able to get somewhere" Rebecca said,

"Allright" Chris said and headed to the interogation sec.

Chris entered the small interogatin cell and saw Doctor Erricson sitting on a small chair with tied hands, His face was quite wounded and damaged because of the flood, He still had some of the scars,

"We meet again doc" Chris said and came to his side, "Can I get you anything? Water? Soda?" he asked,

The Doctor kept looking at him "I'm wondering what you want in exchange of a Soda" he said,

Chris smirked "You are aware that your information will actually help all of us, not just us, the whole world?" he said,

Erricson grinned "I'm Doctor Mr Redfield, I chose this job for my care of the world, So do you think I would do this Job if I cared fo it?" he asked,

"Let me make something clear to you, If Wesker had made any offer to you, believe me, he won't give any of them you, He will betray you" Chris said,

"How can you be so sure?" Erricson asked,

"How can you not? He betrayed us, He even betrayed Exella Gionne, Don't you know about any of these? So do you think he will be loyal to you as you are to him as well? Now I ask you again, Do you want that Soda?" Chris asked,

Erricson sighed "Listen, I know. But I have a wife a kid. I can't turn my back to Wesker, I know what he can do to them" he said,

Chris looked at his eyes "Kid?" He said slowly,

"Yes,A daughte, Listen, they're all I care about, I can't let Wesker to hurt them" he said while crying,

Chris looked down, This man was a human like all of them, He had a family "I promise you, We will guarantee their and your safty, You just need to help me out here"

The doctor looked at him and sighed "What do you wanna know?"

"How did Wesker survive? How come he is still alive?" Chris asked,

"After your team left, Our search team went to search the area, Wesker wasn't dead, he was just heavily wounded and burned, We took him out and with some experiments we were able to fix him. Yet he was still ill and kept showing symptoms-" He was cut off by Chris

"- And With the experiments on the Vial you made him immortal?" he asked,

"Exactly" Erricson said,

"Ok Doc, now listen, We need to make an antidote for it, and I need to know what you used to make that Vial" Chris said,

"I made most of them myself, It's not something you can earn from anywhere" Erricson said,

"So are you gonna help us out in making it?" Chris asked,

"Not until I get a writing agreement from you suereers to ensure the saftynet of my family" Erricson said,

"Done, We'll do it. So tell me what's this SlC45/B? What does it do? And what is Wesker's plan?" Chris asked,

"I can help you in the making of the antidote, But It's already too late to stop the broadcast, The due date is in July 2011" Erricson said,

"8 months from now? How can you say we can't stop it? We have plenty of time" Chris said,

Erricson smirked, "The Uroboros were just a small part of Wesker's plan, He distracted you with it so that he could easily intend to the SLC45/B project, He accounted for every possibility, You'll see, No matter what you do, You won't be able to stop it" he said,

"Tell me about the Virus" Chris said,

"It is something in common with T and G virus, But it won't turn you to monsters, Or make you out of your mind, People will be more intelligent on what they're doing, Things like killing, obeying Wesker's rules, Like a normal human, but you can't see or hear anything, Certainly you won't understand them" Erricson said,

"No zombie look?" Chris asked,

"You'll see the difference for yourself" Erricson said,

"What about a Cure?" he asked,

"None, Why would Wesker make a cure for something he wants so much?" Erricson asked,

"Make one" Chris demanded,

Erricson laughed, "There is no cure"

"What if one of us become infected? I can't just kill my friends" Chris said,

Erricson sighed, "I'll try, but, Don't keep your hopes up, You need to be super careful" he said,

"I'm actually surprised you cooperated this easily Doctor" Chris said,

"Because these are only the unimportant matters, What really is important is the woman that is waiting for you back home" Erricson siad,

"What does that mean?" Chris asked angrily,

"I was another distraction Chris, So that you would come to Washington and Wesker would have complete opportunity to go after Ms Valentine" He said,

"You son of a Bitch" Chris shouted,

"I will help you as I promised, But you need to go after her" Erricson said,

"Well? Where is she?" Chris asked,

"I swear I don't know" he said,

"Don't lie to me" Chris said,

"I already told you everything I know, Don't you think I would've told you this as well?" he asked,

Chris ran out of the room and picked his phone and started dialling, _'Yes?' _O'Brian said,

"Hey, We've got a situation here, I think Wesker captured Jill" Chris said,

_'What?' _O'Brian said,

"Haven't you heared form her?" Chris said,

_'No, Yesterday she felt ill and Doctor Ryan informed me about the danger she held, so I gave her the day off' O'Brian siad,_

"This Doctor here says he has her, I'm coming back to LA, Please do what you can" Chris said,

_'Just get back here and We'll see what we can do' O'Brian said,_

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill opened her eyes, she noticed her hands were tied together, her visions were not clear but he saw two men in front of her speaking, Their voices echoing in her head, "-might hurt the baby",

"Are you certain she is pregnant?" It was Wesker's voice,

"Quite certain, So? Do you think we should do it?" the other man said,

"Whait, I think she woke up, I'll handle it, prepare your other collegues for the surgery" Wesker said and walked to Jill's side,

"Hello Jill" He said,

"You bitch, What did you do to me?" Jill said,

"I just wanted to say congradulations for your baby, But how sad, Is the Junior Jill sick?" Wesker said,

"Wait, the baby" Jill whispered and a tear dropped from her eye, "What do you want from me?" Jill asked,

"The last thing I need to complete my work is in you Jill, But any small thing could risk the health of your baby, Not that I care, But you served me for two years" Wesker said,

"Please, Please Wesker, Don't do this to me again. What do you want?" Jill said,

"You have something inside that head of yours Jill, If you tell me where what I want is, However I doubt you'll remember, You'll leave me no choice but taking it out from your Brain" Wesker said,

"What?" Jill asked,

"The location of the horizon" Wesker said,

"What's a Horizon? I don't know what you are talking about" Jill said,

"Not the Horizon itself, Your father did something t you when you were young, something you don't remember" Wesker said,

"Why? Why don't I remember?" Jill said,

"The SlC45/B project isn't something new Jill, I've been working on it for almost 20 years, Only some certain Umbrella founders including myself needed to prevent ourself from being effected by it" Wesker said,

"What does it have to do with me?" Jill asked,

"How do you think you never budged to any of the experiments I did to you two years ago? Even on it's advanced stage? Because you were one of the tedting subjects we used so that we won't be effected by it. It worked perfectly on you, And after that We washed your brain and gave you back to your father" Wesker said,

Jill was still crying silently "What does this have to do with the horizon thing?"

"You never saw me in the experiments, I didn't either. But when I read the report, I saw something, they wrote that you showed strange symptoms, You started writing code-like things, I never saw them, and since Umbrella was destroyed, the only information of those codes remain in your head" Wesker said,

"I swear I don't know what your talking about" Jill said,

"I know, That's why we want to take the information out from your head," He turned to another doctor in the room and nodded,

Jill noticed that she actually was Inside some kind of device, Like a small pool, What was it? What did it do?

Then she saw the doctor coming to her side with an ampoule "If you hurt my baby, I swear to you, I will kill you" Jill said, and the doctor injected her with the ampoule.

The doctor started typing some things on the monitor "Tell me your name" he asked and pressed a button, the water started waving around in her body and Jill jerked a little,

"Jill Valentine" she said,

"Very good Jill, I want you to go back to the time When you were little, and tell me about it" he said,

"I didn't spend much time with my father, He always said he had work" Jill said,

"What was his work" Doctor asked,

"He was a thief" Jill said,

"A thief father and a police daughter? That's an understatement" The doctor said,

He turned to Wesker, "she is cooperating well" he said,

"Good, Find the Code, I'll have to go, Call me when you have it" Wesker said,

The Doctor turned to Jill's side "Now Jill, I want you to remember a time when there were some doctors on your side, keep doing experiments on you. Do you see it?" he asked,

"I do" Jill said,

"Tell me about it Jill, What are they doing to you?" he asked,

"They're injectiong me with different Vials, I'm so scared" she said and started crying,

"Nothing can happen to you now Jill, You're safe, Just breathe and focus" he said,

Jill started to calm down a bit but was still crying, "What do they want with me?" She asked,

"Don't worry Jill, You're fine, Now Tell me, Do you notice any difference in your behaviour?" he asked,

"My eyes are closed, But I'm writing somethings" Jill said,

"Very good Jill, Very good, Now Focus deeply, beneath those markings hides a message, A code. Can you find it?" he asked,

Jill was without answer, The Doctor hightened the voltage and Jill started shivering and shouting "X-76 Valge" she said,

"Well done Jill" he said, He turned his back and dialed a number "I believe we found it sir, The code is X-76 Valge (pause), What should we do with the subject? (Pause), Her baby is already ill, We've hurt it more that before now (pause)", he was still talking,

Jill was gaining her conscience, She looked around and saw the doctor talking, she started turning her hands around the plastic thing they were tied in, since her hands were wet she managed to take them out.

Jill quickly grabbed an ampoule and injected the doctor with it, the doctor went uncounscience, Jill quickly ran along the halls.

Hey visions were bluring second by second, finallyu she reached a door and opened it, It leaded to fresh air, she came out and looked around, she saw Wesker entering the chopper and going away,

Jill hid herself behind the wall, when Wesker was out of sight she ran to see Where she was, What she noticed was that actually she was in the middle of the ocean. And she was kept on a ship, "Holy shit" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Another chapter completed, sorry it took so long guys, I'm waiting for your reviews, see you in the next chapter...<strong>


	10. Betrayal & Rescue

Chapter 10

Jill was looking everywhere, She had to escape somehow, she suddenly noticed three men with guns in the distance aiming their guns at her, she ran inside quickly, Gunshots could be heared easily.

Jill was walking quickly along the corridors, she tried to open each door she saw but they were locked, Finally an unlocked door opened, It was a radio room and a man was sittin on his desk.

"Hey, You can't be here" The man shouted, Jill approched him and hit his head to the desk and the guy went unconsoious.

Jill peered around the room, It was the ship's Radio room, she went to the Radio and set it to the U.S direction and set the BSAA frequency, Her stomach was still hurting and she had a very bad headache.

"This is Agent Valentine, confirmation 984G- Aah, Repeat confirmation 984G67, I'm being held in a ship and I need emergancy extrac -" Suddenly she heared footsteps, She realeased the Radio and exited through the other door.

A guard came in and noticed the other open door and the Radio "Goddamit", He cursed and ran out the door.

Jill was walking hardly as fast as she could, she entered another room and closed the door behind her, She put her hand on her head and breathed heavily.

She had to keep going, the room was pitch black, she found the light switch and the lights were on.

"What the hell?" Jill said and looked around, It was an operation room filled with medical equipment, she noticed the Sonography pictures of her baby, What was going on?

She was in this thoughts when she heared the Click of the gun behind her, She turned around and noticed the guard behind her "Don't move" he said.

"What are these doing here?" Jill asked, The guard was still pointing the gun at her, He didn't respond,

"You have three seconds to answer, One, Two-" she was able to say and suddenly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Chris was walking among people, He was walking so fast and angrily, his collegues were thinking if he had any Idea where he was going, he opened O'Brian's door and noticed him doing some paperwork,

"Any news?" Chris asked,

"That's what I'm trying to sort out" O'Brian said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked confusingly,

"There's been a rumor of a certain Message sent by Jill asking for help but-"

"But?" Chris said,

"The Radio messages always go directly to the Washington branch, They're saying that this might be a trap and not revealing it to us" O'Brian said,

"Can we hack into the system and find out? Who is not letting us to hear this damned message?" Chris asked,

"Who do you think? But We can try to hack ino their system, After all, I know the Codes" O'Brian said,

"Let's to" Chris said, They both stood up and went to the computer room.

They entered the computer room and saw Quint Cetcham sitting b the computer "Hey everyone, What's up?" he said,

"I'm surprised Keith isn't with you" O'Brian said,

"He's having the day off, You need something?" he asked,

"I need you to hack into the BSAA's Washington branch computers and go to their message Archieves" O'Brian said,

Quint was kinda confused, Why did they need to hack to their own organization's computers? But he didn't ask anymore and did as his boss ordered,

After a few minutes he leaned on his chair, "There you go, These are all the recently sent Messages to the BSAA"

O'Brian had a look at them, "There, open that Unknown one, It must be Jill" he said,

Quint clicked on the message and it opened, "**This is Agent Valentine, Confirmation 984G- Aah, Repeat confirmation 984G67 I'm-** " The message stopped and didn't went on,

"That was Jill,What the hell Just happend?" Chris asked,

"It's being Jammed" Quint said,

"How's that possible? Who's doing it?" Chris shouted,

"Only someone that has access to the computers can do that" O'Brian said,

"That was Jill's BSAA ID number, how can they say it's a Trap?" Then he paused for a second and went to thought, "You think We have a Mole?" Chris asked,

"Briefing in the conferance room in 10 minutes, Gather everyone. Is Rebecca still in Washington?" O'Brian asked,

"Yeah" Chris said,

"Good, We're gonna need her there. And Quint, Call Keith, We're gonna need him too" O'Brian said, and Went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill woke up in the operation room of the ship, she was lying on a hospital operation bed with her hands tied, her visions were blur and she couldn't hear clearly,

_' –Well, We'll have to get started then, she's awake sir', _The guy was talking to the phone, Definitly to Wesker, '_ Very well, About an hour. I'll tell them', _Then he hung up and came to Jill's side.

"Hello Ms Valentine" he said, He was wearing a Doctor Uniform,

"How many doctors are there in this ship?" Jill asked humorously, But then again she was scared and worried,

"I understand you've had some trouble, Don't worry, We're gonna take care of it", He said and looked at the monitor that was showing Jill's baby's activities, "Hhmm, Not so good" he said,

"You bitch, What the hell is going on?" Jill asked and a tear dropped from her eye, "Is something wrong with my baby?" she asked,

"Ms Valentine, I need you to hold very still, I need to inject you with this Amniotic Fluid" The doctor said, with the Ampule in his hand,

"What? Go to hell, Listen, I'm warning you, I've already sent a Message to the BSAA, and believe me, They'll kill or arrest anyone they see in this ship when they arrive" Jill said,

"I'm sorry Miss, but your Message wasn't recieved by your handlers, Mr Wesker has planned this all to the last detail, Now hold still, Any sudden movements can risk the health of your baby" he said,

"Please" Jill whispered while crying,

"This might pinch a little" he said and injected her belly with the Ampule, Jill didn't move an inch, Nomramlly she wouldn't let anyone to even touch her, nut her baby's life was at stake,

When he was finished he looked at the other doctor "Prep the room, We need to start right away" he said,

The other doctor, came and put the Mask on Jill's mouth, After 5 seconds Jill fell asleep, Not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA, Conferance room<strong>

"Ok everyone, We are all suspecting one person in the Washington branch to betray us, But we have no evidence, So we won't do anything at the moment about it" O'Brian said,

"What about Jill?" Chris interrupted,

"One of our best agents, Agent Chambers is there so I'm giving the mission to her" He said, Rebecca was listening to him through the screen,

"What should I do?" Rebecca asked,

"I'm going to send Agent Luciani and Lumely to Wahington to help you, Agent Cetcham is going to help you with the Tech-ops and Chris will lead your ways" he said, Everyone nodded,

"Rebecca, You're going to go to the server room 078 where the Archieves are held, By the time you get there, Keith will distract the guard who controls the locks and Quint will hack into the system and Unlock the doors, It shouldn't be hard for Chris to hack the Cameras from here and guide you, Then You'll be extracted by Parker and Come back Home" O'Brian finished,

"What about the Making of the Antidote?" Rebecca asked,

"How far off are you?" O'Brian asked,

"We're getting close, But I can't leave it" She said,

"Bring All the Data here with yourself, Mcgray might want to use it to his advantage or destroy it, We must be careful" O'Brian said,

"Ok then, I'll see you guys in a few hours" she said to her teammates, Everyone smiled to the computer screen and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later in Washington<strong>

**Keith**

Keith was walking along BSAA hall, noticing people working, he saw the small room with a middle aged woman sitting on her desk by the computer, _That must be it, _He thought and went in, "Hey, I need some-" he was cought off,

"Yeah, just a sec" the woman said while typing,

"I'm sorry but my server just crashed, I was doing a very important search for Mr Mcgray" he said,

The woman was still typing "Name?" she said,

_This is harder than I thought, _"Keith Lumely" he said,

The woman started typing and looked at the screen "Your name doesn't match with our workers" she said,

"That's impossible miss" Keith said and showed her his BSAA ID,

The woman looked at it, "Agent Lumley I'm sorry but, Maybe there's something wrong with my server too"

"Look, You know Mr Mcgray, He'll kill me if I don't give that search to him, And I have a Mortgage to pay, I can't lose this job" he said,

"I understand but-" she said,

"Please, That server needs to be fixed, Help me out here, Can't you do anything?" he said,

"I'll go have a check for system Viruses, I'll be right back" she said and walked away,

When she went away Keith sat by the computer and tapped his headset "Work your magic Quint body" he said,

_'Allright, Just give me a sec here' _Quint said, Keith could here typing, _'Ok man, The code is 667896' _Quint said,

Keith started typing and the whole locks of the BSAA were in his control, He unlocked the Doors leading to server 078, He tapped his headset again "Chris, I'm done here" he said,

_'Ok, What was taking you so long?' _Chris asked,

"I should work on my talents of impressing old women" he said,

Chris laughed on the other line _'Ok, get out of there'_

"Copy" Keith said and went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca was in the laboratory waiting for Chris' signal to head to the server room, '_Becca? Your good to go' _Chris said,

"Copy"she said and went out, "Ok, Where am I heading?" she asked,

_'Hold on' _After a few seconds, '_Ok Rebecca, Keep going straight'_

Chris could see Rebecca walking along the halls, He kept guiding her on the way, Finally she entered the server room, "I'm in" she said, Rebecca notice two guards in the room, _I must be super quiet ,_She told herself,

_'Ok, You're looking for server 758DF87 Drive 2' Chris siad,_

Rebecca sneaked pass the guards and started looking around, "Ok I found it", She said and opened the server, She started typing somethings, she looked at the screen and tapped her headset "It's no good, the server's not reachable" she siad,

_'Take out It's memory core, We might be able to find something there' _Chris said,

Rebecca opened a small drawer by her side and found the core "I can't do it" she said,

_'Why?'_ Chris asked,

"It's attached to the central power, If I pull it out they'll know and I'll triger the Alarm" she said,

'_Hold on a sec' _Chris said and went offline,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, He wanted to punch the computer screen, he started typing "Keith where are you?" he asked,

_'Just got out, I'm entering the chopper' _He said,

"Good job, stay there" he said, and typed again, "Parker can you here me?" he said,

_'Loud and clear Chris' _He said,

"Ok, Change of plans, Rebecca might do something in a few seconds that will trigger the Alarm, so the facility will go to lockdown, you'll go in and say you're here to escort Agent Chambers to LA immediately, They won't suspect anything so that shouldn't be hard for you" he said,

_'Not a problem' _Parker said,

"Ok, Quint? You think you can unlock the doors when the building is in lockdown?" he asked,

"It'll take a while" he said,

"Can you work on it now?" Chris asked,

"Not until the lockdown is in effect" he said,

Chris started typing, "Becca pull the Core, I'll guide you from there" he said,

Chris watched Rebecca pulling the Core from his computer, the Alarm lights went on **Attention all personel, There's been a security grid, please evacutes the work rooms, The building will go to lockdow in 60 seconds**, Both guards in the room got up with their guns looking around and talking to their Radios.

"Chris?" Rebecca asked,

_'You can't go Rebecca, The guards will catch you, Don't worry, I know what to do' _Chris said,

Rebecca hid herself behind a server, **Lockdow will emerge in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 ,4 ,3, 2, 1. Lockdown is in effect**, And the building went to lockdown, Both guards were looking everywhere, "Ok Rebecca there is a guards heading to your way, Make a left" he said,

Rebecca did as he said, "Keep going straight" he said, Rebeca was walking so slowly, Chris noticed another guard on the other side of the server "Stop, Stop" he said and Rebecca stopped,

"Quint?" Chris said,

"Hold on" he said,

"Ok, When I give you the signal I need you to run to the exit as fast as you can" Chris said,

"Done" Quint said,

"OK, Run" he said,

He saw, Rebecca starting to run, The guards noticed her and started Yelling and ordering her to stop, When Rebecca got to the door she hit the door so badly to open but fell back,

"Ooooh, What the-" Chris said,

"Sorry, I forgot to press enter, Ok go" Quint said,

Rebecca Got up and went out, When the guards got to the door Quint locked it and trapped them inside, Both Chris and Quint breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Parker<strong>

****Parker noticed the workers coming to lobby because of the lockdown, He was looking for Rebecca among people,

Mcgray came to Parker's side "Agent Luciani? What are you doing here?" he asked,

"I can see I've arrived in a bad time" Parker said, "I'm here to escort Agent Chambers to LA, It's a very important matter" He finished,

"I'm sorry but firstly the building is in lockdown and secondly her job here isn't finished" Mcgray said,

"I believe you have enough doctors to handle that here, And your Facility problems doesn't concern me, I'm just doing my job" he said,

He saw Rebecca coming to his side "Hey Parker" she said and hugged her friend,

"Hey Rebecca, Can we go Mr Mcgray?" Parker said,

"What happened to your arm Agent Chambers?" Mcgray asked looking at the big bruise on her arm,

Rebecca looked at it, and noticed that it happened when she hit the door "Oh, I had this, It's nothing important, I was training and I fell down" she said,

"Mr Mcgray, Mr O'Brian needs Rebecca back in LA now" Parker said,

Mcgray picked up his phone and dialed a number "Hello? Did you send Agent luciani to escort agent Chambers?" he asked, (pause) "Why?", (Pause) "No nothing, I just wanted to be sure, Thank you" he said and hung up, "You can go out through the parking door with this access card" he said and handed the card to them,

"Thank you" he said and put his arm on Rebecca's shoulder and both friends went away.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later in LA<strong>

Quint finished working with the core "It's done guys, here" he said and opened the message, Everyone gathered by his side **"This is Agent Valentine, confirmation 984G- Aah, Repeat confirmation 984G67, I'm being held in a ship and I need emergancy extrac -" **And it finished,

"That's it?" Rebecca said,

"I think she didn't have anymore time" Parker said,

"What if it's really a trap?" Keith said,

"No, It's her, Even if it is a trap, we can't risk leaving her by herself" Chris said,

"So what do we do?" Rebecca asked,

"We don't have any other choice, We'll have to ask the only person who knows" O'Brian said,

"Mcgray?" Chris asked, "But he wouldn't just confess everything" he said.

"My god" Rebecca whispered, Everybody turned and looked at her,

"I hope I brought it" she said,

"What?" Chris asked,

Rebecca was looking among her stuff in her bag "When I was going through that Doctor's belongings I noticed some contacts in his phone, but they weren't saved by name, I did notice that one of those numbers were Familliar" She said,

"Mcgray, But how can we use that to our advantage?" Parker said,

"You don't know? Mcgray released the guy" she said,

"What?" O'Brian said,

"Yeah, There it is, Isn't it Mcgrays number?" she said and showed it to O'Brian,

"God dammit." He said and called Mcgray with the doctors phone,

After a few rings _'Didn't I tell you not to call me? You want me to get cought?' _It was Mcgray's voice,

O'Brian changed his voice "I know, But they told me this BSAA girl, Valentine, Needs medical attention, But I don't know which of our ships she is being held" He said,

_'How many ships do we have anyway? The Athena Cargoship heading to Atlantic Ocean' _He said,

"Thanks" O'Brian said and hung up,

He turned to the group, "Quint, go through sattelite images and find that ship once you do, Chris will lead the Alpha team and Parker will lead the Bravo team, You'll go to the ship, Arrest all the staff and extract Jill. I'll go call my superreors to inform them of Mcgray's betrayal" he said and walked away.

Quint went to his computer, and opened the sattelite images of Atlantic Ocean, there were 7 Cargo ships there "Whitch one?" he asked,

Chris looked at them carefully "There, This one is the farthest one form the Radar, And It's not heading to any of the dry lands" he said,

"We got it" Parker said,

"Let's go man" Chris said and they both went away,

Alpha and Bravo team entered their helicopters, Chris was ready in his mission uniform and Assult Rifle he boarded the helicopter and was ready to go, The helicopter flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic Ocean<strong>

Chris and Parker were on coms with Rebecca and Keith on the other line "HQ to Alpha team how far off are you?" Rebecca asked,

"We're almost there, ETA 25 seconds" Chris said, Both helicopters landed on the ship, Chris and Parker Got out leading their teams, The team members were ready with their Rifles,

Chris and Parker seperated their ways with their team, Chris was searching everywhere with his team, All the rooms were empty, The whole ship was abandoned,

"Where is everyone?" Chris said, He tapped his headset "Parker? There's no one here, The ship's been abandoned" he said,

_'Not entirely' _Parker said,

"What do you mean?" Chris asked,

_'Come down to the first level' _Parker said,

Chris gestured his team to follow him, When he got to the operation room he noticed Parker by Jill's side,

"Jill" he said and went to her side and kissed her,

"I can't move" she whispered,

"Let's get you out of here" Parker said,

"Chris, Is the baby Ok?" Jill asked,

"It's gonna be ok Jill" Chris said,

The group took Jill up to the deck and placed her on the chopper, Chris kissed her Cheek, Jill looked at him and smiled, A tear dropped from her eye, and the helicopter flew up, Chris whatched Jill leaving and sat on his knees, He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Parker by his side, "Let's go" He said,

Chris nodded and Everyone went entered the helicopters ready to fly home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey guys, I am so so soooo sorry, I know It took me so long again but I tried to make this chapter long, so that you wouldn't be angry because of me. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	11. SideEffects

Chapter 11

**BSAA hospital 8:30 P.M**

Chris was walking around himself in the hospital corridor, "Son of a bitch" he murmured,

"Will you calm down?" O'Brian said,

"Don't ask me to calm down, Just don't" Chris said,

"Chris, Chris, Sit down, C'mon" Parker said and put his hands on Chris' shoulders and made him sit on the chair,

Rebecca and Doctor Ryan came out of Jill's room, "She's fine" Rebecca siad,

"And the baby?" Chris asked,

"The baby is allright Chris, Jill is sleeping right now, she needs to calm down" she said and turned to O'Brian "Sir? Can we talk to you about something?" she asked,

"Sure" he said and went to a quiet side with Rebecca, Chris couldn't hear what they were saying, He didn't care either way,

"Why would Wesker take Jill?" Parker asked,

"When I was in the Taiwan mission with Kim, he had ambushed the hospital, Must've been something really important" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Brian<strong>

"-That's so wierd, Why would he do that?" O'Brian asked,

"But sir, Although he did this but, It will only delay the danger, It's not a complete cure" the doctor said,

O'Brian's phone rang "Yeah?, (Pause), I don't think my presence is necessary, (Pause), I'll be there", He said and hung up, he put the phone in his pocket and gestured Rebecca to follow him, "Thank you doctor" he said and went to Chris' side with Rebecca.

When Chirs and Parker saw O'Brian coming to their side, they got up and looked at him, "They're bringing Mcgray for investigation, I should be there too" he said,

"I'm coming too" Chris said,

"No you're not, You'll stay here with Jill. Rebecca and Parker, Back to work" he said and went away,

Parker turned to Chris "You sure you'll be Okay?" he asked,

"Not to worry, But do update me with the news" he said,

When parker and Rebecca turned to go Chris stopped Rebecca "What did you tell O'Brian?" he asked,

"I can't tell you Chris, I'm sorry" she said,

"If it's about Jill, You have to" he said,

"First we need to know what they wanted with Jill, And if necessary, O'Brian will tell you" she said,

"At least tell me what they did to her, why was she in the operation room?" he asked,

"Your baby was already in danger because of Jill's infection with the T-Virus, I don't know what they did to her back there in the ship but, Must've had a real bad effect on her pregnancy, But it seems like after the operation they were able to save the baby" she said,

"Save? What do you mean? So the danger is over?" Chris asked,

"That's what I told O'Brian, It might have side-effects Chris, It's not a complete cure" she said,

"Side-effects, What side-effects?" Chris asked,

"Can we go Parker?" she said and pulled Parker's arm,

"What side-effects?" Chris shouted,

"Anything, It can be anything, Just calm down and don't tell Jill anything, All the doctors are demanding it, she shouldn't be stressed out, She doesn't have to know for the time being" she said,

"Fine" Chris said and sat down,

Rebecca pulled Parker with himself to go back to BSAA, Parker followed his frinend but his mind was still with Jill and Chris.

Chris went to Jill's room hoping watching her would relax him, When he entered the room, he saw her sleeping peacefully, Chris grabbed a chair and sat himself beside her.

_How come she always copes with all these difficulties and never give up? _He thought. Chris couldn't dare to, but he gently placed his hand in Jill's belly, he didn't feel anything special, but it was like his baby was talking to him,

Chris leaned closer "Hey little baby, Can you hear me?" he felt kinda awkward but then again, It made him smile, "I'm your father, Chris. I'm so sorry I hadn't been able to protect you and your mother, You must have been through alot. Your probably scared in there" suddenly it made him cry, he put his head in Jill's belly and cried even more "Please forgive me, Please. I-, I never wanted any of these to happen to you, You're probably gonna hate me aren't you? Please don't hate me" he said and kept crying.

Chris fell asleep on his chair that night, holding Jill's hand, he promised himself that no matter what, he'll always be with them.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA Joint intelligence committe 9:15 P.M<strong>

Mcgray was sitting on a chair with a microphone infront of him, he looked so relaxed, O'Brian, Directors of other branches and some investigation senators were in the room too, " why don't you start cooperationg Mr Mcray?" Agent lee who investigated Jill with Mcgray before, was now interogating him.

"you don't actually expect me to fill you with information knowing that I'm gonna die, Do you?" he said,

"You're betrayal hasn't reached it's death penalty, You'll just spend the rest of your life in federal prison" Lee said,

"I'm Not afraid of you, But Wesker" he said,

"If you give us the right information to defeat Wesker that's not gonna happen" O'Brian interrupted,

Mcgray wasn't sure weather to tell them everything or not, "What do you wanna know?" he said,

"First off, We want to know if the doctor's information that agent Redfield interogated is true or not" Lee said,

"Ofcourse not, as you know, He was just a Decoy to kidnapp agent Valentine, It was all planned out, And his extraction was my responsibility" he said,

"So why won't you tell us all the right answers from the beginning? When is the broadcast time?" lee asked,

"Mr Wesker wants it to be done in the prophecy, **After 3 months of the foundation of Horizon, The stars will fall from the sky**" he said,

"What's the Horizon?" Lee asked,

"I think it's better for you to ask that to agent Valentine" he said,

"That's what they wanted from her? The dodctor didn't say those. Do you know where the Horizon is?" Lee asked,

"No, Apparently agent Valentine gave them the wrong information" Mcgray said,

"What are these so called stars that are gonna fall from the sky?" Senator Willard asked,

"I don't know, My Job was only to report Wesker about the BSAA moves, Nothing else, I don't know of his work" Mcgray said,

"Very well, take Mr Mcgray to his cell" Lee said and the guards took him away.

Everyone in the room started to pack their files up, O'Brian came to Lee's side "What should we do?" he asked,

"The government is in our case now, We shouldn't let them know about anything" he said,

"Wich agency?" O'Brian asked,

"National security and FBI" he said,

"Ok, I'll let the others know. Anything else?" he asked,

"The National Security Agency is sending their agents to the BSAA branches to search for Viruses and Etc, Is there anything out of the ordinary in you computers?" Lee asked,

"No, I believe not" O'Brian asked,

"Good, Then you'll go to escort Agent Valentine out of hospital tomorrow" Lee said,

O'Brian nodded, And took his briefcase to go to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow morningBSAA hospital 10:00 A.M**

O'Brian came to hospital and was heading to Jill's room, he saw Chris by the vending machine, When Chris noticed his boss, he left the Vending machine and went to his side "What's up?" he asked,

"The government agents are in our case now, From now on, No talking about Wesker, Virus, Broadcast or anything, Understand?" he said.

"Got it, They're already here" Chris said and looked at the distance,

O'Brian turned and saw the NSA agents looking everywhere in the hospital and talking to doctors, "I have to see Jill, Is she awake?" O'Brian said,

"She is talking to the doctor" Chris said,

O'Brian nodded and headed to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

"Well well Agent Vanlentine, Everything seems fine for the time-being, But you'll have to come for your check-up every week, And also try not to stress and tire yourself" doctor Ryan said,

"You sure everything's Ok?" Jill asked, sitting on her bed with crossed-legs,

"There's nothing out of the ordinary really except the ones I already told you, But It will be easier if you settle down and relax. I'll have Director O'Brian to give you some days off" he said,

"No, Work will make me feel better, And I want to keep myself active to stay out of stress" she said,

"That's Ok. Then I'll see you next week for your Check-up Agent Valentine, Anything else?" he siad,

"Thank you, By the way call me Jill, Considering you're gonna take care of me we might get to know each other better" Jill said, smiling,

Ryan laughed at her words, Then Jill's room opened and O'Brian came in "Is everything in place?" he asked,

"Yes, We're done. If you'll excuse me I have some work to do" Ryan said and went out of the room.

O'Brian came to Jill's side "How are you?" he asked,

"No one is telling me anything, I don't kow what the hell they did to my baby in that ship" she said,

"Jill, They were actually saving your baby" O'Brian said,

Jill's eyes widened and looked at O'Brian "What happened back there?" O'Brian asked,

"They kept torturing me to gain information out of my head, Then they hypnotized me to remember something-" she said,

"-The Horizon?" O'Brian asked,

"The one, But when they wanted to know where it was I gave them the wrong info, There was a name there-" she was cought off,

"-Shh, Not here" O'Brian stopped her, "The NSA and FBI are in the case" he said,

"What? Why? What the hell is going on?" she asked,

"Mcgray betrayed us" he said,

"Son of a bitch, I didn't trust him from the beginning" she said,

"From now on, all the operations, informations, contacts etc. Are going to stay in our head, You'll not note or save anything in the computers, I've already warned everyone" he said,

"Got it, What about the name?" Jill asked,

"We are not going to talk about the informations outside of the agency, Don't worry, we'll find out what this horizon is and Where" he said,

They heared a knock on the door and Chris coming in "Hey" he said and came in,

"I'm going back to BSAA, You two go get some rest, You'll update me with the information the day after tomorrow" he said and Jill nodded.

O'Brian went out, Chris went to Jill's drawer and picked some clothes for her so that she could get rid of that hospital outfit "I've already told Claire to bring some clothes for you to my house, We'll pick the rest later" he said,

Jill nodded, When Chris gave her the clothes, she put them beside her and held his hand and pulled him closer to her and hugged him with all the strength she had,

Chris hugged her back and kissed her neck "I want to kill that Wesker, Bring him to life and kill him again and again" he said,

Jill hugged him more tightly "Don't think about him, Let's go home" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later in Chris' apartment<strong>

Chris and Jill entered the apartment, Chris went to place their bags in the room, Jill was super tired so Chris offered her to have some more sleep, Jill didn't complain, she slept with the clothes she already had,

When Chris finished unpacking and came out, He noticed someone entering in, It was Claire with a big bag "Chris?" she said,

"Hey Claire" he said and went to the Kitchen,

Claire put the bag on the floor and followed him "I went to get some stuff for Jill as you said, Is she here?" she asked,

"Yeah, She's sleepin' , What's up?" he asekd and grabbed a beer from the fridge,

"Nothin', It's just all the same, What happened to Jill?" she asked,

Chris took a sip of his beer "Let's not talk about that, Makes me want to punch someone" he said,

"Ok, Diddo" Claire said, She then heared the apartment phone rang and went to answer it,

Chris stood in the kitchen and continued drinking his beer, He saw Claire coming to his side with the phone in her hand "O'Brian" she said handing the phone to him and went to her room,

"Yeah?" Chris said,

'_Chris we need you here' _O'Brian said,

"I thought I was having the day off" Chris said,

_'I was able to convince ther NSA of Jill's condition, but you need to be here now' _He said,

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Ok" he said and hung up, Chris went to Claire's room and knocked three times, _'Yeah?' _Claire asked from the room,

"Claire, I've gotta go to work, You think you can take care of Jill?" he asked,

_'She's not a child Chris, I'll be here don't worry,but I have plans for the night' _she said loudly,

"Ok, I'll be back soon" he said and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA 11:45 A.M<strong>

Chris could see FBI and NSA agents everywhere "What is this? A nightmare?" he said quietly while walking along people,

When he went to his work desk, he saw some agents taking away his computer, and searching any drawer they foung in his desk, "Hey, Hey hey hey, Wait, What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily,

"We have authorization Agent Redfield, Please step away" An agent said,

Chris took a step back and looked around, he saw his friends talking to each other, he went to their side "Who the devil do they think they are?" he asked,

Parker looked at him "They are looking at all the operational controls" he said,

"It's not like we're doing something illegal" Rebecca said,

"They took away your computers too?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, It gets worse, The government want some of their agents to work with us in this Wesker mess" Keith said,

"Who?" Chris asked,

"We don't know, O'Brian sent and E-mail to the president, saying it's not as easy as he thinks and We can handle it as we did before, I don't know if they will get back to him or not" Keith said,

"How much longer should we be here?" Chris asked,

"They're questioning everyone, We'll have to wait until It's our turn, And we'll be free to go" Rebecca said,

"Great" Chris murmured, "More investigations" he said.

That day was Chris' longest day at work, They kept investigationg, Asking questions and taking blood samples from him. All he wanted was to get out of this hell hole, Not just him, The FBI and NSA was doing this to all the BSAA workers, No one was allowed to go home until they told them so.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris' Apartment 8:20 P.M<strong>

Chris came home and noticed Claire by her laptop on the couch "Hey, I'm back" he said,

"Finally, What took you so long?" she asked,

"Let's just say, It was the most awful day for me in the work history" Chris said,

"Sorry about that, Can I go now?" Claire asked,

"Yeah, Sorry to keep you waitin', Did Jill wake up?" he asked,

"No, I was bored out of my skull" she closed her laptop and got up "I'll see you later Chris" she said and went out,

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked,

"I'm going to movies with my class mates, I'll be back late" she said and went out.

Chris went to his room and saw Jill still the way he left in the morning, He didn't have anymore energy left, Usually he would collapse himself on the bed and fall asleep immidiately, But since Jill was sleeping on it, he gently placed himself on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

Jill opened her eyes and noticed Chris sleeping beside him, she looked at the clock on her side 11:20 P.M, "Shit" she said and got up slowly,

Right when she put her feet on the floor she felt a terrible headache, When she put her hand on her forehead it burned "Argh" she said slowly,

Jill quickly went to the bathroom and found the Thermometer in the drawer, she gripped it to see what her body temperature was, Then she heared the apartment door opening,

Jill went to check who it was and saw Claire, When Claire noticed her she smiled "Hey Jill, I hope I didn't wake you" she said,

"No not at all, I just got up, Where have you been?" she asked,

"Three stupid movies, I'm just gonna crash, If you don't mind" she said,

"Of course not, good night" she said,

Claire bid her hand and went to her room.

Jill went back to the bathroom and took the thermometer out to have a look at it **111'f**, Jill's eyes widened and the temperature kept going up **112'f, 113'f** **,**She quickly put the thermometer back to it's place and went back to the room and wrapped hesrself around the blankets hoping tomorrow will come soon to go and see doctor Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow morning BSAA<strong>

"What's happened here?" Jill asked looking around,

"These guys just took whatever they could, You should've seen it yesterday, It was unbearable" Chris said,

"Chris, I'm gonna go see Doctor Ryan, I'll be up in a few" she said,

"something wrong?" Chris asked,

"No, I just wanted to ask him something, Go along, I'll catch up with you" she said and smiled,

Chris didn't want to argue any furthur "Ok, I'll see you upstairs" he said and kissed her cheek and went up.

Jill went to the medical section and saw Doctor Ryan "Doc?" she said while going to his side,

"Agent Va-, Jill? I'm surprised to see you here" Ryan said,

"Can you take some tests from me? Last night I felt kinda- Uuh, Sick" she said,

"I understand you're worried, But there's nothing to worry about" Ryan said,

"I know, I just wanted to be sure" Jill said,

"Ok, I'll have to take your blood sample first, Come along" Ryan said and Jill followed,

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

"Ok Jill, I'll E-mail the results to your computer, You can go now" Ryan said,

"Thanks doc" Jill said and went up.

When Jill came up, she noticed Chris and the others talking "Hey everyone" she said,

When they noticed Jill, Smiles came back to their faces "Can this day be any better?" Parker said,

"Why?" Jill asked,

"Well, Considering the computers are back to their places and our Jill is back, I feel quite happy today, I'll take all of you to lunch" he siad,

"Oh God, I can't imagine what you guys went through yesterday" Jill said,

"Don't worry about it" Rebecca said, "But they could've planted bugs in our computers, We still must be carefull" she finished,

"Yeah, We must do as O'Brian told us and run everything in our heads" Chris said,

_Damn, The test results, _Jill thought, But it was already too late, What if the FBI found out? _Screw it, I don't care anyumore_, she thought,"I'm gonna go see O'Brian and tell him about the events on the ship, I think you guys should hear it too" Jill said, And went to O'Brian's room the group followed.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Brian's office <strong>

"-And after they saw that they have full control of my Brain they asked me about the location of the Horizon, All I saw was a certain name **X-23 Norte**, But I gave them the wrong info" she said,

O'Brian was listening very carefully "How did you end up in the operation room?" he asked,

"I tried to escape but I was in a terrible condition, I think as you said before, they tried to save my baby with the operation. Then Chris and Parker came to save me" she said.

O'Brian nodded "Ok, I'll have a team search about this name, But we'll have to do it quietly so the FBI and NSA wouldn't know about it, You can go now" he said,

The group got up and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill quickly went to her computer and opened her mailbox "Please, Please, please" she said and opened it **1 new message, Doctor Ryan**, She quickly opened it, "Ok, Blah blah blah, Blood result came Negative?" she said to herself surprisingly, she put her hand on her forehead and notice it was normal.

"Hey, You allright?" Rebecca asked behind her,

Jill got up still looking at the computer "Rebecca, I know this is gonna sound crazy but-, Last night I took my temperature, It was 111" she said,

"Jill that's not possible" Rebecca said,

"I know" Jill whispered,

"You told Doctor Ryan?" she asked,

"Everything went to normal this morning, All my test came back Negative" Jill said,

"But still you have to tell them" Rebecca said,

"If I tell them, They'll sideline me for god knows how long" Jill said,

"If you don't tell them I will" Rebecca said,

"Becca I'm fine, I shouldn't have told you in the first-" she was cought off by Chris,

"Hey, We're going for lunch, You guys hurry" he said,

"Ok let's go" Jill said and had a last look at Rebecca,

"Uhh, What's going on here? Girl stuff?" Chris asked,

"People stuff" Rebecca said, Jill smiled at her and took Chris' hand to go,

Rebecca stood still for a moment _'Hurry Becca' _She heared Parker saying, "Coming" she said and followed them, Not knowing what to do about Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Pheww, It's finally finished, You think the side-effects are showing this quickly? What will happen to Jill? And what's all this stuff about the Horizon? You can find out in the following chapters, Keep reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>


	12. Cure

Chapter 12

**Lunch**

The group went to a fast food restaurant to eat their lunch, they were eating, talking about work, laughing and teasing each other, But they knew that times like these don't come very often so they tried to make the best of it.

Jill was only looking at her hamburger, she didn't talk much, Rebecca noticed that but didn't want to pry, _I have to tell Doctor Ryan, But what if Jill is right and they'll sideline her? _

"What's with you two?" Keith asked,

"Nothing, Why do you ask?" Rebecca said, Jill was like she didn't even hear him,

"I noticed too, Did something bother you back in the office?" Chris asked,

"I'm telling you, It's nothing. Right Jill?" she asked,

"Jill?" Chris asked and put a hand on her shoulder, Jill gasped and grabbed his hand, When she noticed it was Chris she quickly let go of him,

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" Chris asked,

"Oh no, I was just-, lost in thought I guess" she said and smiled, When she wanted to get her Cola, she noticed a spider on the table going behing her cup, she quickly moved the cup away but there was nothing there.

Jill leaned on her chair and breathed, she felt a terrible heat on herself "Don't you guys feel hot?" she asked,

"NO" Parker said chewing his Pizza "the weather is actually quite nice" he finished,

Rebecca was looking at Jill worriedly, Jill got up from her seat "I'll be right back" she said and went to the restroom,

"What Just happened?" Quint asked,

"This is serious guys, I think the side-effects are showing themselves" Rebecca said,

"Didn't she do something about it?" Chris asked,

"She went to give some tests but all came back Negative, And she's afraid they'll sideline her if she tells them" she said,

"How did it happen?" Parker asked,

"I don't know what kind of experiments they did to her on the ship but whatever it was, It's combining with the T-Virus in her blood" Rebecca said,

Chris swallowed his anger "What are the symptoms?" he asked,

"High body temperature, different kinds of hallucinations, fear from things, Haemorrhaging and that sorta things" she said,

"So what do we do?" Kieth asked,

"There is an antidote, Bur It's almost as dangerous as the infection, you need blood from the patient in this case Jill, the equipment that manufactures the serum reads the blood and creates a custom genetic-specific antidote fo that particular patient" Rebecca said,

"So we need Jill's blood, But how do we get there?" Parker said,

"We can't get Authorization form O'Brian, Not with the Government agents involved, And if they know they'll sideline her" Rebecca said,

"So where is it?" Chris asked,

"It's actually located in three seperate decontamination stations within a former nucleat facility, I think we can do it on our own without anyone's help" she said,

"You're right, It sounds easy enough anyway." Chris said and looked behind himself "What's taking her so long?" he asked,

"I'll check" Rebecca said and stood up to go to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill splashed some water on her face "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked herself,

When she reached her hand to grab a tissue, she noticed blood underneath her fingernails, she quickly grabbed her phone and started dialing, After a few rings Dr Ryan answered _'Yes?' _he said,

"Hey, I think I have a problem" she said,

_"You needn't worry Jill, We ran every available diagnostic test for viral infection, All your tests came back Negative" _he said

"Yes, I know" She looked down at her fingers and sighed "Under my fingernails, there's blood" she said,

After a short pause Ryan answered with a calm voice like so many doctors do _'Ok, Here's what we're gonna do, The Virus isn't airborn but as a precaution, I'm gonna send an Isolation unit to bring you in' _he said,

"No, Don't. I can't be sidelined until you guys figure out how to deal with my prob- " she was cought off when the restroom door opened and Rebecca entered,

"Jill?" she asked and came to her side,

"Get away from me" Jill shouted and hit Rebecca when she reached her hand, Jill's phone dropped on the ground _'Hello? Hello?' _

"Guys, I need some help here" Rebecca shouted and grabbed Jill, Jill elbowed Rebecca and tried to run

The rest of the group and some of the staff came in and tried to grab her, Finally Chris and Parker managed to grabbed her "Jill, Jill, Easy" Parker said,

"What are you doing to me? Where are you gonna take me?" Jill asked,

"To BSAA" Chris said,

"I won't let you, Don't " she shouted,

_Jill's Hallucination: "How can you? We won't let you move, You're coming with us" _Parker said,

"Nooo" Jill shouted and kicked Parker's shin from the back,

"Jill, What are you doing?" Chris shouted and looked at her,

"I know what you want, I know What you're gonna do. You're going to keep running experiments on me, aren't you? You son of a bitch?" Jill said, her tears were running down her cheek

"Oh god, she thinks he is Wesker" Rebecca said,

"Jill, Listen to me, It's me Chris, I'm the last person in the world who wants to hurt you" he said,

"No you're not, The Chris I knew would never let anyone take me away, So why didn't you?" she said,

Chris froze in his spot and looked at her like an innocent chile whose mother just shouted at him,

Finally Keith hit the back of her head and Jill went uncouncious "I Had no choice" he said,

Quint and Keith were calming the staff down, Chris and Parker grabbed Jill to take her to the car.

Rebecca went and picked Jill's phone "Hello?" she asked,

_'Agent Chambers? What's going on?' _Ryan asked,

"She's developed symptoms" she said,

_'I need all of you to come here now' _He said,

"We can't, I think we're gonna have to go on an unAuthorized mission so that the FBI and NSA agents won't know anything, Can you help us?" she asked,

_"Take her to U.S Naval medical center, I'll meet you there"_ he siad,

"Got it" she said and hung up, She ran to the car and told Chris where to go.

* * *

><p><strong>US naval Medical center<strong>

Doctor Ryan came to the groups side with Rebecca "You five have gone mad, breaking into a strongly secure medical facility without Authorization?" he asked,

"This could be cure to all of Jill's problems" Chris said,

"Yes, But could also act differently" he said,

"What else can we do? I already told Chris that it's dangerous but we have no choice here" Rebecca said,

Ryan sighed, "If we don't succeed, it's gonna be the end of our jobs,not just that, But also Jill's life, you know that" he said,

"And if we don't get that serum she'll die" Parker asked,

"Who's going on the field?" Ryan asked,

"Rebecca is going in, I'll back her up from outside" Chris said,

"Ok, Chopper's ready, You've got 30 minutes with Jill, Maybe less" he said,

Chris looked down "How much time- Does Jill have?" he asked,

"There doesn't seem to be a consistent pattern, but the virus could act quickly" he said,

"In English please" Chris said,

"Given her level of exposure, Three days, Would be my guess" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Chris came to Jill's bedside and watched her sleeping, her hands were tied, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chris,

"Hi, Jill don't worry, It's me, There's an Antidote, We're gonna go get it" Chris said,

Jill swalowed "How dangerous?" she asked,

"Gettin the serum? Nah, It'll be easy" Chris said and smiled,

Jill was looking at him like an innocent Baby, Chris' smiled faded away "But, I'll need to take some of your blood with me, Ok?" he said and took the Ampule to draw a blood sample from her,

When he was done he took Jill's hand "A couple of days and everything will be over" he said,

Jill gave a subtle smile and felt a small pain which made her frown "Chris, sorry I feel so tired" she whispered and closed her eyes, Chris was still holding her hand,

Jill's pain increased "What's happening? " she said, her heart beating was increasing,

"Jill? Clam down" Chris said,

"Let go of me" she shouted and tried to struggle free from those handcuffs,

"Jill please, What are you scared of?" he asked,

"I am scared, scared of you're gonna leave me, Again. Like you did in the Spencer Mansion" she said and Cried,

"Jill, what are you saying?" he asked

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the monitor beside him and Jill started to cry out in pain "Jill?" he shouted, and saw a bunch of doctors coming to her side and taking her away,

"She is bleeding so badly, Prep the operation room, Have you called the blood bank?" A doctor said to one of the nurses while taking Jill,

"I've already typed across five units of packed RBC" one of the nurses said,

"Did you reach Dr Simon?" he asked,

"He's not on Call, But DR Cozman is on his way" she said,

They entered the room, Jill was still screaming and crying, Chris stopped one of the nurses "Wait, Wait wait, What's going on? Is she gonna be allright?" he asked,

"We don't know, But you have to wait here" she said and went inside.

Chris turned to Rebecca "We don't have much time" he said,

Rebecca nodded "Let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>The former Nuclear Facility<strong>

Rebecca entered the facility's courtyard, There was a guard there killed him and took his access card "I'm at stage one, outside the facility" she said,

_"Roger"_ Chris said, Rebecca went to the dressing room and found some of the worker's clothes, she quickly wore them and went to the Elevator,

When she went down, she saw a bunch of workers doing their jobs and not paying attention to her, she started walking but saw a very familliar figure behind the glass in a room talking to the scientists, her eyes widened "I just spotted Raymond Vester" she said,

_'No need to remind you to stay out of sight' _Chris said,

Rebecca went to the Decontamination room and looked around "I found the device" she said and went to it's side, she poured the blood sample in the device and attached a small device on it started typing "Quint, I've got sat link, you should be recieving Data now"

_"Ok Becca stand by for the passcode, 28466"_ he said,

"284-" she siad,

_"Wait" _Quint said,

"What is it?" she asked,

_"Rebecca if you use the device, their security system will be alert" _he said,

_"Rebecca abort the op and head back, Well have to find another way"_ Ryan said,

"Abort? We don't have tome to find something else, Jill could be dead i two days" she said,

she looked at the monitor and saw her blood cells "_Dammit Jill, What've they done to you?"_ she thought, "I have to do it" she said and typed again, She saw the device pouring the antidote in the small glass, she started packing up when the alarm went on,

She started to run and saw Raymond with some guards coming to her side "No no no no" she was saying to herself while running,

When she noticed there was no other way out she started shooting at the window in front of her and threw herself out, Luckily she landed on a big truck,

When she dropped herself down a car came to her side "Get in" Chris shouted, Rebecca entered the car and they went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill woke up and looked at the ceiling above, she was in hospital room again "Goddamit" she murmured, she saw her door open and Chris entering with a cup of coffee,

"Jill? Thank god you're awake" he said,

"What happened?" she asked,

'You've been asleep for 40 hours" he said,

"Am I dying?" she asked,

"We were able to retrieve the Antidote Jill, It's over now, No T-Virus in you, No nothing, You're completely cured" he said,

Jill closed her eyed and breathed a sigh of relief, "Chris, About what I said to you, What I did-" she said

" You weren't yourself Jill" he said

"I know but-, it felt real, I never wanted you to feel guilty" she said,

"NO, Actually It's allright, I needed to hear it from you. By the way, Rebecca has noticed Vester in the facility" he said,

"He's lucky I wasn't there, What about her? Jessica I mean" she asked,

"No, And she is lucky I'm not near that Bitch" Chris said,

"You think they work with Wesker?" she asked,

"It's possible. How is our Kim doing by the way?" He asked wanting to change the subject,

"She actually asked me to tell you that she loves you Chris, So much" Jill said, Showing that she actually heared his little conversation with Kim the other night,

Chris looked at her "I'm gonna be a terrible father" he said,

"Thant's not true, we're in this together Chris, I'm actually more worried about Diapers, I've never even changed one in my life" she said,

Chris laughed "Me either, We'd have to call out Barry for help" he said and made Jill laugh too,

"Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and got up,

"Hey Chris?" Jill called out, Chris turned to see her, "You're gonna be a great Dad" she said,

Chris smiled and came to her side and kissed her lips "Thank you" He whispered, Jill smiled and closed her eyes, Chris smiled and kissed her forehead and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Finally Jill is Cured, Yaaaay, I know I'm not writing more Action but trust me, It's gonna be quite different in the following chapters, I wanted to write this chapter so that one of their problems disappears, R&amp;R please, Love you all...<strong>


	13. The Horizon

Chapter 13

**8 months later**

"After your initial triage and check-in, We'll bring you here to the labour and delivery rooms" the doctor said,

"So this is where I'll be getting my epidural?" Jill asked,walking along with Chris, she was so overwhelmed,

The doctor giggled "Yes it is,If you want one" he said,

"I do, I'm not a big fan of pain" Jill said,

"Are there any adjustments she should be making? I'm sure it's quite better for her to take the last few weeks off" Chris said

"No, She's fine, It's actually quite good she keeps herself active" he said and turned to Jill, "You must be excited won't be much longer now" he said,

"Oh, No, the due date is still three weeks away" Jill said,

"But you never know, Your baby may be in a hurr, And I must If Your water broke, we could expect a healthy delivery" he said,

"Wow, I didn't know that" Jill said,

"I need to run now, I'll see you next week for your check-up" he said and went away,

"ok" Jill said,

"So, Any day huh?" Chris asked,

"Well he said it could be any day" Jill said,

"Anyway, I'll call O'Brian and see if they've gotten anything out from the mission" Chris said,

"Ok, I'll be in the car" Jill said, they kissed each other lightly and she went away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours before<strong>

Rebecca and Parker were in a parking lot in Paris "There, I think it's his car" Rebecca said,

"Let me see" Parker said and looked at his PDA, he tapped his headset "Parker to HQ, We found his car" he said,

_"Roger that Parker, Keep us posted",_ Keith said from the other line,

"There he is, Hide", Rbecca said, Parker hid himself behind the wall quickly,

The man came to the direction of his car and saw Rebecca sitting on it "Um? Can I help you?" he asked, "This is my car" he said,

"Hello jean" Parker said and came out,

"Parker? Long time no see, what do you want?" he asked,

"I wanted to ask you about a mission you attended seven years ago, Designation X-23 Norte" he said,

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said,

Parker pointed his gun at him, "Look, honestly, I won't be intimidated, Now step away befo-"

He was cought of when rebecca came to his side and got his car keys "Perhaps a little ride will help you refresh yout memory" She said,

"Aaaaaaaaaah, Stoooop" Jean screamed. Rebecca and Parker tied him up to the front of the car and Rebecca was driving so fast around the parking lot,

"X-23 Norte" parker shouted,

"I don't knooooow" he said,

"Last chance, What was the mission?" Rebecca said,

"A packaaage" he said,

"What was in the Package?" Rebecca said,

"I don't knooow, I sweeeear, Please" he said,

Rebecca didn't change her direction and was going to hit the wall "Where did they store it?" she asked,

"Aaaah, Vancouver, It's in Vancouveeer" he said, Rebecca stopped the car, Jean's head was inches from the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"-Allright, Thanks. No, I'll take it from here" Chris hung up and went to the car, "They couldn't confirm what the Horizon is, but it's hidden in a bank in Vancouver, O'Brian gave the mission to me to go and retrieve it" he said,

"Ok, I'm coming too" Jill said,

"No, you're not" Chris said and turned the engine on,

"Yes I am, I already told O'Brian to make it a two people flight" Jill said,

"Your insane, Not a chance in hell I'm gonna let you go on the field", Chris said,

"Chris, It's only a three hour flight, A Bank, We'll be in and out in no time" Jill said,

"You can be so stubborn sometimes" he murmured,

"It's been months, Finally we might get to know what this is all about" Jill said,

"Let's go back to BSAA, O'Brian said he wanted to see us" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Jill and Chris entered the BSAA, It sure had changed alot since there was alot of FBI and NSA agents there "When is this gonna end?" Jill said,

Chris noticed O'Brian getting a report from someone and nodding, He noticed Chris and Jill "Chris, It's good you came, follow me" he said, and started walking,

Jill and Chris followed him to his office, Chris closed the door behind him, "Ok, Apparently this Horizon thing is located in Queen's bank, In Vancouver, here's the mission details, It's simple, Just get the Horizon and get out" O'Brian said,

Chris started to read the file, "Looks simple enough, When do we leave?" he asked,

"Plane's ready, Let's hope you don't run into any problems" O'Brina said,

"Let" Chris said and stood up and went out of the room,

Chris could hear footsteps following him, Since he knew it was Jill, he slew down "Chris please, We've come this far, You need to stop worrying" Jill said,

Chris stopped and sighed "It's not that, We were supposed to have dinner tonight" he said,

Jill remembered _Argh, Of course, Why did I forget that?, _She thought "I'm sorry Chris, You're right, but C'mon, It's just a dinner, We can have it another time" Jill said,

Chris looked down "I-" he said,

"What?" Jill asked,

"You're right, I'll have to cancel the rezervation, Let's go" he said, Jill wasn't convinced but she didn't pry.

* * *

><p><strong>Vancouver<strong>

The bank manager came to Chris' sight "Mr Frost, My apologies but, the bank is closing, Perhaps we could find another day to endou your daoughter's trust fund?" he asked,

"My wife is never late, If only it wasn't for that stupid mother of hers" Chris said in a spanish accent,

"I understand bu-" he was cought off when the elevator sound came,

A beautiful pregnant woman with brown hair came out "Oh, Darling, Sorry I'm late, Sorry, sorry" Jill said looking at both the Manager and Chris,

Chris came and kissed her Cheek "Where's Margaritta?" he asked,

"She's not coming" Jill said,

"Ah-" Chris said and put his hand up in the air,

"Darling please don't be so angry of her, I'm sure you she wanted to come as well" Jill said,

"Huh, I only wish our famillies got along well" Chris said,

"But they will hiney, We just need to be patient" Jill said,

Chris smiled and nodded "Signor, We would be greatful, If you could assist us with the deposit now" he said,

The bank manager looked at his clock "I'm sorry but- , It's too late" he said,

Chris took out a piece of paper from his pocket "Here's a cashier's ceck, Drawn on the trust account" he said,

The bank manager looked at it, surprised "That is a very generous amount" he said,

"He said no my darling, Bank Lissand is open until 6, perhaps if we hurry-" Jill was cought off by the manager,

"- That won't be necessary, It would be a privilage to help you plan for your families future, This way please" he said and Chris and Jill followed him,

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Parker was walking along the hall, he saw Quint "Hey, What's up?" he asked,

"Just like always, Chris and Jill are on a secret mission so that these government agents don't realize, We haven't heared from them yet" Quint said,

"Good, Let's just hope they succeed, Have they asked for help yet?" Parker asked,

"No, not yet, We'll have to wait" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time at the bank<strong>

Jill signed a piece of paper and handed it to the Manager, He took it "And congradulations" he said,

"Thank you" Jill said and went to thought, "Roberto, If Mama finds out she'll be very angry" she said,

"That'll be our secret, Perhaps signor Mario could help us, Do you have a safty deposit we could use?" Chris asked,

"Of course" he said,

"Ah" Jill gasped,

"Are you allright My love?" Chris asked,

"Yes, just, Your daughter keeps kicking me" she said,

"Ah you had a very busy day, would you mind if my wife waited here?" Chris asked,

"Not at all, If you'll follow me" he said, Chris kissed Jill's head and went out of the room with the Manager.

When they got out Jill quickly grabbed her phone and dialed a number,

**BSAA **

Keith was by her computer talking to one of the FBI agents when the phone rang "Excuse me" he said and picked up the phone "Hello?" he said,

_'Hey Keith I need your help' _Jill said,

"Heey Dad, What's up?" Keith said,

_"Backdoor into a secure database_", Jill said,

"These are the files right here" Keith said to the agent, pointing to his computer, "Yeah, Computers are tricky you're right, Ok I'm gonna put you on phone with our tech support, His name is Quint, He'll be able to help" he said and pressed a button on the phone,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"This is our deposit right here sir, We've taken great pains to ensure it's security" he said,

"Very good, I must say me and my wife have been doing these secret things all our life, none of our parents accepted any of us because of the struggle between them" he Chris said,

The manager took his keys out, "Oh, I understand, but it's so good you two still love each other" he said,

"Yes" Chris said and took out an ampule from his pocket "We intend to keep it that way" He said and injected him with the liquid, The manager went uncounsious,

"Jill , I'm in" he said,

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill tapped her headset "copy, Hang on a sec", she said and went back to her phone "Quint, it looks like a 512-bit encryption, I can open a port if you wanna run a program" she said,

_"No, It's Ok, I think I got it, Ok try this 8438220' _He said,

Jill typed in, she was in "wow, Some day you have to show mw how you did that" she said,

"_Magician never reveals his secrets, Good luck_" he said,

"Thanks" she said and hung up, she started typing the name **Jean Bernard**, She tapped her headset "Ok Chris, Box 280" she said,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris went to it's side and opened it with the manager's keys, he took out a small package out and started to scan it with a device, He tapped his headset "I can't open it,It's Acid-Based"he said

"_Can you disable it?" _Jill asked,

"No, Not without the combination, We'll have to take it back to BSAA, pack up" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill heared him and packed up her phone and bag, She looked at the CCTV monitor and saw something strange, A man and woman entering the building and killing the guards,

Jill noticed the man, It was Raymond Vester, he sat down on the computer, They were looking at the monitors, The woman ordered something and went away,

"Jessica?" Jill said, He saw the man starting to type somethings, the building went to lockdown. Jill panicked and started to walk quickly the vault.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris <strong>

Chris put the package in his satchel when Jill came in "Jessica's here" she said,

"What?" he said and took out his gun to go and kill her,

Jill stopped him "Chris what are you doing? We don't have time for this" she said,

"What do you mean we might never get a chance like this" Chris said,

Jill's stomach started to hurt, she put her hand on it "Chris-"

"-You Can't fight like this, I'll call in the chopper-"

"-Hey Chris?–"

"Jill, Don't Argue, That bitch almost killed-"

" Chris." Jill said loudly, Chris stopped talking and looked at her, "Baby's coming" she said,

"What? Ok, Relax, Sit down" he said,

Jill sat down and breathed, "look, they're coming, We don't have much time, The building is in lockdown" she said,

"We have to call in the chopper, But it's a long climb of stair to the rooftop, You think you can make it?" he asked,

"Yeah let's go" she said,

They started to walk and Chris tapped his headset "This is Agent Redfield, We are ready for extraction" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Vester<strong>

Vester was looking at the security cameras "I can't see any of them on sight" he said and started typing, "No wait I got them, They're in the emergency stairs on the 15th floor, But they're not coming up, They're heading up" he said,

_"The helipad, I'm six floors behind, I'll keep following" _Jessica said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris and Jill<strong>

Chris was walking fast, But not as much as Jill couldn't follow, Jill stopped to breathe for a second,

Chirs turned back, Jill stomach was hurting even more "We're almost there Jill" he said and reached his hand, Jill took it and started following.

* * *

><p><strong>Vester<strong>

Vester noticed the chopper from the roof's security camera, "I've got a chopper, Approching from North West" he said,

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica<strong>

"Damn" she said, Jessica went to thought for a second, she entered one of the offices and opened her bag, she quickly took out the rocket launcher from her bag and went to the window,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris and Jill<strong>

Chris and Jill entered the roof they saw the chopper, It was coming down when a rocket hit it and exploded it,

"Nooo" Jill said,

"Dammit" Chris said, "C'mon let's go back inside, You can't continue like this"

They went back in where they first were talking to the bank manager, Jill heared something "Quick, Hide" she said,

They both hid themselves behind the wall, Jessica came in with her aimed gun, "Stay here" Chris whispered,

He sneaked back from the walls, Jessica found Jill "Hello mummy, This really isn't a place for you" she said,

Jill didn't have the strength to get up, "It appears we have a predicament, Where's Chris?" She asked,

"I don't know" Jill said,

"Look, All we want is the Horizon, Just give it to me and you'll be free to go" she said,

Jessica felt a gun on her back, She gasped but didn't move her gun from Jill's head "Don't move" Chris said,

"I suggest you don't do anything stupid, or she dies" Jessica said,

Jill quickly grabbed her hand and Chris knocked her to the ground, Jill got the gun out of her hand and aimed it at her,

"Cover her, I'll go down and take care of Vester to see if we can unlock the building, Keep that pointed to her if she even blinks" Chris said,

"I'll shoot her" Jill said,

"I'll be right back" he said adn went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris <strong>

Chris was going downstairs, When he got to the lobby he didn't see Vester there, When he turned around a huge kick hit his face, Chris fell down, he used his leg to drop Vester down on the ground,

Both men kept hitting each other, Both they're guns were thrown aside, so they were just using fists, Chris elbowed Vester's face and knocked him out cold.

His face was covered in blood, He went to the direction of the computer and unlocked the building, He quickly ran up to the elevator to go get Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill was breathing so heavily "Aaaah, Dammit" Jill said,

"You don't look well" Jessica said,

"Oh, You think? No, I'm actually quite fine" Jill said,

Jessica smiled, "You should know, Whatever you BSAA guys are trying to do is pointless, you won't be able to stop what's upcoming" Jessica said,

Jill was pushing herself so hard, she started to scream, "Jill, Don't push" Jessica said,

"God Jessica, I have to" she said,

"No, No no no, Listen to me don't push, You can't" she said and came to he side, "Jill listen to me, the baby is coming out backwards" she said,

"What does that mean?" Jill said and moaned,

Chris came to the room "What is it? What is it?" he asekd,

"Her muscles are locked, she needs to relax, The baby needs Oxigen" Jessica said,

Chris came to Jill's side, "Jill, squeeze my hand, This is important, As hard as you can" he said,

"Chriiiiis" she screamed,

"Breathe" he said and Jill kept breathing from her mouth, "Ok now again, Look at me, You can do this" He said,

"I can't Chris, I can't" she said,

"Jillian, Yes you can" he said,

"I'm scared" he said,

"I know, That's why I'm here, I'm gonna take care of you" he said,

Jill was crying so hard "Chris?" she said, Chris looked her in the eye "I love you" she whispered,

"I love you Jill" he said,

"Ok, now Jill, Push" Jessica said,

"You can do this" Chris said,

Jill started pushing "Aaaaah" she screamed,

"Push, Good" Jessica said,

Jill was pushing as hard as she could, then her head collapsed in the sofa, "Jill? You have a baby girl" Jessica said and handed it to Jill,

"Oh God" she said and cried, Chris and Jill were looking at the baby that was covered in dirt and blood, Jill looked around, Jessica wasn't anywhere to be found "She took the satchel" she said,

"I know, We'll find her" He said and looked at the baby "Huh, Sweetheart, It's so beautiful" Chris said, Jill smiled at him.

Chris took out his phone and started dialing, he waited after a few rings _'O'Brian', _O'Brian said on the other line,

"O'Brian, We need extraction now, The helicopter collapsed" he said, The baby started crying,

_'Roger, Is that noise what I think it is?' _O'Brian asked,

"I think we're gonna need diapers" Chris said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Plane<strong>

Chris and Jill were on their way home, Jill was holding her beautiful cute baby in her hand,

Chris came to her side "I just spoke to Parker, so far nothing, She became a ghost again" Jill looked at him "We'll find them Jill" he said,

Jill nodded "Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked,

"Of course I would" he said and held her in his arms, What was that feeling he had right now, He didn't notice but the look of the baby made him smile,

"She has your eyes" Jill said,

Chris smirked "Yeah she does" Chris said and looked at Jill "You did great" he said and kissed her deeply.

Jill smiled and looked at the baby "Welcome to this world Kim" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note:Yeaaaaaaaah, Finally, It's finished. Yeah I headed a little forth through time so that Jill's baby came to this world and you could read more action in the story...sorry to have kept you wating this long, wait up until the next chapter...<strong>


	14. The Rose

Chapter 14

Claire was running over to Chris and Jill approching to her "Oh my God" She said, "Uh, Let me see her" said,

"She's dying to meet her Aunt Claire" Jill said handing the baby to Claire,

Claire gentl held her in her hands "Hi beautiful, Hiii" she said,

Chris and Jill were smiling deeply, "Well, I think I'll have to leave the three of you enjoy this company" Chris said,

"Where you going?" Claire asked,

"He has to go to BSAA, O'Brian said it's important" Jill said,

"Yeah, Probably about our mission, I'll be back soon" he said,

"We'll be fine, Won't we?" Claire said looking at the beautiful baby,

Chris kissed Claire on the forehead and put a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek "Bye baby" he said and waved to her, Claire smiled at what he did. It looked like he loved this baby so much, It was Amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"- And that's everything, I have no Idea why Jessica saved the baby, But what's important is that she has the Horizon with herself now" Chris finished giving a full report to O'Brian,

O'Brian nodded, "Then It's too late to stop what Wesker is up to" he said,

"So what do we do?" Chris asked,

"That's why I wanted to see you, I assume Jill won't be making a Maternity-leave"

"She sure won't, Not now that we're so close to an end" Chris said,

"As you may know, I've told the president that he shouldn't let his agents be involved in this, He finally got back to me and said he's going to send one his best agents that was involved in matters like this" O'Brian said,

"Leos S. Kennedy?" Chris asked,

"Yes, He will arrive from DC tomorrow, And we will have a briefing with agents I think are capable of handling whatever is about to come" O'Brian said,

"You're right, Even though it's dangerous but there should be enough people in this" Chris said,

"Go home now, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" O'Brian said, Chris got up and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris' Apartment<strong>

Jill came out of the room "Huuh, She's finally asleep" she said and took a place on the couck next to Claire "I'm all yours" she said,

Claire smiled "It must've been tough" she said,

"Nothing I couldn't handle, But I'm glad I'll finally be allowed to go on the field again" Jill said,

"You're kidding right? I mean Jill, You just gave birth to a beautiful small child and you wanna go back on the field?" Claire asked,

"I have to Claire, This is not my or Chris' choice anymore" Jill said,

"I understand but-, Kim, She needs you guys" Claire said,

Jill looked down "All of us, You, me, Chris and everyone else that has been involved in this, Our live were taken from us, I don't want this to happen to Kim" Jill said,

"Yeah, But we all got used to it, didn't we? Before you even had time to date with my brother, both of you enden up with a child" Claire said,

"I know, I don't regret it though, But Chris, He seems like he really wanted to, Before this last mission we were supposed to go to dinner together, I don't know why he was that sad to have to cancel it, Seriously we could have dinner some other time" Jill said,

Claire frowned at this "Maybe he's afraid he won't have anymore time to do this, Or maybe he was too excited and then upset that he had to cancel it" she said,

"I don't know" Jill said, Suddnely the apartment door opened and Chris came in,

"I'm Back" he said, Chris and Jill smiled at him,

"Hey, What's up?" Jill asked,

"Apparently we have no Idea what's coming up next, There's briefing at the office tomorrow, You think you can come?" Chris said,

"Of course, What's it about?" she asked,

"Seems like we won't be seeing anymore FBI or NSA agents around us" Chris said,

"Yeah? Well that's great, How did it happen?" Jill asked,

"O'Brian was able to convince the President about the Situation, And so he is going to send a Special Agent from DC to help us, We are to meet him at the briefing tomorrow" Chris said,

"Who? Kennedy?" Jill asked, Chris nodded,

"Wait, What?" Claire asked, "Leon?" she asked,

Chris looked at him "Yeah, Why are you surprised?" Chris asked,

"I've been called in to come to BSAA tomorrow too" she said,

"What?" Chris yelled,

"We have to talk to O'Brian" Jill said,

"No you don't" Claire said,

"You're not getting involve in this" Chris said, suddenly a crying sound came from the room "Dammit" Jill said and went to the room,

"We'll talk later, Go have a check on Kim" Claire said and went to her room,

Chris got up and went to his own room, He saw Jill holding Kim in her hand, He smiled and went to her side " I don't know how we do this anymore" he said,

"We do it the way we always did, It's the only way to keep her safe Chris, We end this" she said,

"It seems impossible, Look where it has gotten us,I don't remember a single time in this past year that we lived like normal people" he said,

Then it hit her "By the way, Did you want to tell me anything specific the night we were going to go to dinner?" Jill asked,

Chris closed his eyes and sighed in frustration "NO" he siad,

"Chris?" Jill said,

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said, "Another time perhaps" he said and entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

"Has he arrived yet?" Jill asked to the Phone,

_'Yeah, We're waiting for you to come' _Chris said,

"OK, What has O'Brian told you so far? She asked,

_'Apparently it's something about that prophecy thing that Mcgray said, Seems like he wasn't completely thorough, We're gonna see what it really was, We might have another mission coming' _he said,

Chris' doorbell rang "I gotta go, the babysitter is here", Jill opened the door

"Ms Valentine, I'm agent Douglas, This is agent King, Mr O'Brian sent us" he said,

"He speaks very highly of you" Jill said,

"May we come in?" he asked,

"Yeah, Come on in" she said and led them inside, The ewo agents came in opening their briefcases, All the medical equipments and security arrangements for the baby and the house,

"O'Brian might be overprotective but I don't think there's any need of that" Jill said,

"Yes but you never know. And Agent Redfield confirmed it as well Ma'am, Perhaps it'd be a good time you introduce me to Kim?" Douglas asked,

Jill led them to the room, Kim was crying again "Sometimes she just likes to cry" She held Kim in her hand "It takes a while to calm down, You just, Have to be patient" she said,

"May I?" Douglas asked, Jill handed him the baby, suddenly Kim calmed down, "Is your current assignment short-term?" he asked,

" No Idea, But apparently she won't even know I'm gone" Jill said,

"Oh no, The mother and Child bond is impossible to break even for Agent King and myself" he said,

"Thank you agent Douglas" Jill said,

"No need to thank me Ma'am, I'll give you some time to say goodbye" he said and handed the baby to Jill and went out the room,

Jill kissed Kim's head "It won't always be like this sweetie, I promise. Me and Daddy need to do this to keep you safe, So you can have a better future" She sighed "Momma's gotta go to work".

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"So what have you been doing in the past few years?" Claire asked, She was so happy to see Leon, They haven't met again after the events in Harvardville,

"All the usual stuff, I was a little surprised to see you here in BSAA, Are you-" he was cut off by Claire,

"No, No I'm not, I don't know Why I was called here by Chris' boss" Claire said, "There's Jill" she pointed out, Leon turned to see the beutiful new mother burnette approching to them,

"Hey, We ready?" she said,

"Yeah, They're in the breifing room" Claire said,

Jill turned to Leon "You must be Agent Kennedy" Jill said,

Leon shook hands with her "Call me Leon, Nice to meet you" he said,

"Ok, let's go" Jill said and led them to the breifing room.

They entered the room, Everyone was there, everyone that has been part of this nightmare, And everyone who was willing to put and End to all of this, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers and Parker Luciani, "A group of six?" Jill asked,

"Yes, Since all of you had been able to handle yourself individually, Together is even better that adequate" O'Brian said, "Have a seat" he said,

Everyone took their seats and listened to O'Brian "We now have the complete form of the prophecy in our hands, It's something that Umbrella, And for the time being, Wesker, Have been waiting for a long time" O'Brian said,

"What does it say?" Parker asked,

"The circle will be complete when the chosen one finds the Rose, To give forth to Our work, The End of Nature, The end of light" he said,

"End of light? The stars will fall from the sky? That's what Mcgray said, So who is the Chosen one?" Chris asked,

"I don't know, And just like the Horizon, We have no Idea what the Rose is" O'Brian said,

"What does it have to do with Wesker's work?" Jill asked,

"We'll find out soon enough, But now we have to go to the part why I also called in Chris' sister" O'Brian said,

"Yeah, That sounds like a good Idea" Chris said, "I suggest you reconsider it, This is Wesker we're talking about" he said,

"Your sister is as capable as anyone in this room Agent Redfield, That's why I told hwr to come in the dirst place, Unless she doesn't want to come" he said and looked at Claire,

"Count me in" Claire said,

"Claire no/ It's too dangerous" Chris and Leon said together,

"Chris, It's time this ended, We have to finish it" Claire said, "I'll help you" she said,

"Good, I'm glad you're in, Then We'll contact you" he said, Claire nodded.

Everyone went out of the room "Great, He thinks it's a game we're playing, This is not something like Raccoon city we're talking about, We don't even know what Wesker is planning" Chris said,

Jill held Chris' face in her hands "Chris look at me" she said,

Chris didn't say anything and just looked at her blue eyes "Everything's gonna be Ok, I promise you this" she said,

Chris sighed, he kissed Jill's cheek "It's not just Claire, I'm worried about all of you, I don't wanna loose any of you" he said,

Jill looked down "You're not the only one" she whispered,

Chris knew she was right, he quickly wrapped Jill in his arms "I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her head.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

Kim was crying in her basket "Uhhh, Kim? Please sleep? Sleep" she said and doorbell rang, Jill went to open the door,

Chris came in "Hey Jill" he said and leaned to kim "Sweatheart?" he said, "Isn't this her nap time?" she asked,

"Huh, I wish, Seems like this little girl is goinf to be as stubborn as her father" she said,

"Father? If I have known one stubborn person in my life, It'd be you Jillian" he said,

"So what's up?" Jill asked,

"We intercepted a call from Wesker" Chris said,

"What was it about?" Jill asked,

"We now are aware of the location of the Rose, It's located in a former Umbrella facility now used as a Maximum security prison in Italy" he said,

Jill nodded while listening, "O'Brian gave the mission to you, The Rose is located at the Western wing of the Prison, The only way to get there is from the Women's block" Chris said,

"I'll be there for you as backup, Once we get there, I will find my way through the sewers to unlock the doors leading there, Then Parker will extract you" Chris said,

"Any Idea what Wesker's approach is?" Jill asked,

"No, His contact is Ananymous" Chris said,

"When do we leave?" she asked,

"Tomorrow" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow Florence,Italy**

Chris was sitting on a bench, reading his newspaper when Jill approched him "We ready?" she asked,

"Like always, We place a small explosion device in the Cafe across the street, It won't harm anyone, I'll call the polic from here and you will surrender yourself. Here, take this" he handed Jill a small handgun,

"Guess I'll see you in prison" Jill said and walked to the Cafe,

Chris took out his phone and dialed a number "polizia? Ho bisogno di aiuto, c'è stata un'esplosione in un caffè in Via dei Leoni, si prega di fretta." He said and hung up.

(Translation: Police? I need help, there was an explosion in a cafe on the Via dei Leoni, please hurry)

He noticed Jill entering the Cafe, He took out the remote control and pressed a button, the cafe exploded, but it wasn't so strong, Nobody got harmed, Finally the police arrived,

Jill came out of cafe with her gun in the air " Va tutto bene, mi arrendo, ho capito l'errore che ho fatto.

(Translation: It's alright, I surrender, I realized the mistake I've made.)

She said and put her weapon on the ground, The police arrested her.

**The prison**

Jill was being taken away by a guard to women's block, There was a man Prisoner, an old fellow who kept his eyes on her, Jill didn't bother to look at him, He would punch anyone who dare to stare at her, But this wasn't the right place to do so,

The guard took her to her cell and the door closed behind her.

**The sewers**

Chris tapped his headset "Quint, I found the junction box" he said,

_'Rodger, Let me know when you're in' _Quint said,

Parker switched some cables from his laptop to the box and Chris started to type "I'm In" he said, "I see her, she's in cell 87"

_'Copy, I'm opening the doors now' _Quint said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

The door of her cell opened, Jill got out and started to follow each door that opened before her,

Fortunately there were no guards around, Jill was gettin somewhere that didn't look loke the prison anymore, she entered the last door and went down a set of stairs,

"I'm definitly not in the prison anymore" Jill said, she felt a figure behind herself, she turned around to see that old bastard who was staring at her, now standing right in front of her,

"You came" he said "I've waited for this moment for a long time" the old man said,

"I think you had me confused with someone else" she said,

"I can't imagine confusing you with anyone else" he said,

"We've never met before, who are you?" she asked,

The old man smirked "The circle will be complete, When the chosen one finds the Rose, I Am the Rose" he said, "Follow me" he said,

Jill followed him to a place that looked like where he stood, There were some old papers, With a small desk and a Chair, And a small bed at the corner of the room, Jill was looking around the roo when she noticed something very strange, It was a picture of her drawn on the wall,

"What is this? Who did this?" Jill asked,

"That you don't need to know, I have something for you" he said and handed an Amulet to Claire with an orange vial inside of it,

"What is it?" she asked,

"The last thing you need to complete this work" he said,

"Some Evil men are after this, And I don't know how to stop it unless you tell me what this is" she said,

"It's already too late to stop it" he said,

"You don't know me very well chap, I'm going to stop them" she said,

"You are more charming that I could've imagined, I used to believe, Like you do, That there are decisions to be made, But in the end, It's just fate. Go my child, Go and do what you must" he said,

"Will you be alright?" she asked,

"I'm not part of the battle that is coming" he said, Jill nodded and headed out.

**Chris**

"I've got visual of her, she's heading back to the womens block" Chris said as he watched Jill running along the corridors, "Parker, You're on" he said,

Parker nodded and went away.

**Jill**

Jill got back to her cell "Do you have it Jill?" she heared a voice asking this behind her, she turned around and saw Jessica leaning on the wall,

"Jessica-" she said,

"Tell me Jill, Where you successful?" she asked,

"Go to hell, There was nothing there" Jill said,

"I don't believe you" Jessica said,

"Why are you doing this?" Jill asked,

"You never stop, do you Jill? I gave you a second chance, I gave you your daughter eith the Idea that you might settle down and give up eeverything, And yet here you are, Now this is your final chance, Give me the Amulet" she said,

"I told you there was nothing there" Jill said, Jessica came to her punched her, Jill blocked it quickly, They started a fight,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"Parker hurry up, Quint what do we do?" he asked,

_'I have an Idea' _Quint said,

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

They didn't stop fighting until Jessica retrieved the amulet from her pocket and kicked her to the wall, Suddenly the Alarm went on and a security guard came in "Miss, There has been a breach, You'd better get out of here" he said, Jessica followed him calmly,

Jill got up and wanted to go out too, "Stay in your cell, Stay back" The guard said and Jill started to punch him, The guard was about to hit her with his Baton when a bullet hit his back,

Parker came to Jill's side "Jill, Are you Ok?" he asked,

"Yeah, C'mon let's get outta here" She said and they both started to flee.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<strong>

Chris and Jill were lying on the bed, Kim was between them, sleeping so peacefully, Chris was holding her hand "This is so Amazing" Chris whispered,

"Have you ever seen anything so perfect?" Jill asked,

"No" he whispered, "Oh God, Allright now that snoring? It kills me" he said,

Jill sighed and put her hand on her neck "We came so close Chris" she said,

"Jill-" he said,

"This is what we've been waiting for all along-" she said,

"Hey, I think we agreed that it's just us tonight" Chris said, Suddenly Jill's phone rang she reached it and answered quietly "Yes?" she asked,

_'Hello Jill, Sorry to bother you at this hour but I just wanted to thank you and Chris, Now I have everything I need to complete my work, I will never forget this' _Wesker's voicesaid evilly to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And new chapter set, Hey guys? Why am I not getting any reviews anymore? Honestly I'm not writing these chapters with the passion I once had...Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it...<strong>


	15. Friend in need

**Hey guuuys, Yeah I know, You're probably wondering what the hell has been taking this girl so long to write a goddamned chapter, My computer just crashed and I wasn't able to do anything, I was going mad, Bu here I am with my new chapter, I still have to go and write my Assassin's creed fic. Anyway, Enjoy…**

Chapter 15

**Chris' apartment 3:00 A.M**

Chris' eyes opened because of the light in front of him, he groaned and and started squeezing his eyes, He noticed Jill sitting on the desk, going through some papers"hey" he said,

"Oh hey" she said,

"You know Kim is gonna be up in two hours" he said,

Jill was still looking at the papers "I can't sleep" she said and turned to him "Sorry I woke you" she said and went back to the paper,

Chris got up and approached her and saw the pile of papers there, containing BSAA reports, Umbrella's history, The Prophecy, Everything "Yeah, I can see why, This stuff would give anyone nightmares" he said,

"The Amulet is what Ends the nature, The light, When the stars fall from the sky, The man that gave it to me said it's too late to stop what's coming" Jill said "I just can't stop thinking about it"

Chris sat beside her "Well, consider the source, I mean seriously, A prisoner in a maximum security prison?" he asked,

Jill looked at him with a pleading look "He recognized me Chris, He knew who I was. What if he is right?" she asked,

"He's not" Chris said firmly,

"How can you say that? With everything we've been through" she said and grabbed one of the papers laying there "Look here, The circle will be complete, when the chosen one finds the rose, The end of nature, End of light" she said and grabbed another one "And according to what McGray said at his interrogation he said Three months after the foundation of Horizon the stars will fall from the Sky" she said and looked at him "It all makes sense now"

Chris looked down "I just-, I keep thinking about Wesker, Thinking about all the lives he's taken, The influence he had in our lives, I was able to get along all of this, But it's different, I had Claire, I had you. I know how it's like to grow up whithout your parents, I don't want the same thing for Kim, she needs us, And she doesn't have anyone else, All of us are involved in this now" he said,

A tear dropped down Jill's cheek, She leand and kissed Chris with all the love, Sympathy and tiredness she had, Chris felt really good and kissed her back, Jill pulled away and looked at him "Which is exactly why we won't let that happen" she said,

Chris nodded "O'Brian's right, All six of us have been involved in these matters more than once, And we were able to handle ourselves, Together we'll be even stronger" He said,

Jill looked down "I wish Barry was with us too" she said,

Chris smiled, _Aaah, The good old Barry, _"Me too, But he deserves to be with his family, He's been involved in this far more than us, Sometimes he had to stay away from his family more than a year, But it would've felt great to finish what we started together ten years ago at the mansion" Chris said,

Jill smiled and burst into a small quiet laughter, She took a deep breath "Thinking about those times now, That I thought I was gonna die and will have no future for myself, It's so funny, And the memory of having a crush on you those times like a highschool gril" she said and blushed,

Chris laughed as well "Who would've thought about it? But you're right, I mean the time when I saved you from that cell and you ran over to me and hugged me, It was like I was going to faint from where I was standing" he said and smiled,

Jill stroked his face very gently and looked at his eyes "I love you Chris, No matter where all this Wesker or Virus shit take us, I will always love you" she said,

"I know, Because there's no chance in hell I will let you do otherwise" he said and kissed her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow BSAA**

O'Brian was sitting in his offce looking at some reports to decide how to take the next step, suddenly his office phone rang, he picked it up "Hello?" he said,

_"Hey boss, It's me Keith, I'm at Quint's place, I came to give him a ride to work but the door was open, Keys, Wallet, phone, everything is here " he said,_

"Get back to office right now, I'll alert the team" O'Brian said,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

After half an hours Chris arrived at BSAA, Rebecca informed him of the situation, Everyone was worried sick, There was silence in O'Brian's office,

"Wesker" Chris said, "He knows where we live, Where we work, HOW we work" he said,

"What we don't know is why" Keith said,

No one had any answer for that "Who knows, Maybe to reduce our Technical Capabilities? To distract us?" he sighed and looked down,

"Maybe Wesker wants something from HIM" Parker said, Everyone nodded in agreement,

"And Quint, We know Wesker won't hesitate to kill him once he gets what he needs" Leon said,

"I know" O'Brian said,

Chris stood up and exited the room in anger, he closed the door behind him and ran his fingers through his hair, _Why won't you stop Wesker? Why won't you die? Enough, For God's sake, Enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Quint<strong>

Jessica took the black bag off Quin't head, Quint started breathing heavily since the lack of Oxygen, He squinted and started looking around "Jessica? Oh my God" he said,

"Hey Quint, Long time no see" Jessica said,

"What do you want from me?" he asked,

"Not me, Him" Jessica said and looked back to see Wesker coming inside the room,

"You" Quint said, looking at the man responsible for everything now standing in front of him, He remembered the time he first saw him when he had attacked the BSAA 10 months ago, "What do you want?" Quint yelled,

"Calm down Mr Cetcham, I need you to do me a favour, Umbrella's founder, Ozwell Spencer described an underground cavern, He gave a very precise descrieption of the stone formation inside, I want you to locate it for me" Wesker said,

"What? What the hell, You think you can give me orders? Who do you think you are? I won't do anything" he yelled,

Wesker looked at Jessica "Let me know when you persuade him" he said and went out,

Jessica grabbed some wires and started attaching them to his forehed, neck and chest, "This is your last chance Quint, I suggest you do what he wants" she said,

"Why Jessica? Why are you doing this?" he asked,

"I'm sorry Quint, But it's been a long time since I realized that working for the good guys is always to my disadvantage, I couldn't do anything to save Teraggrigia, We can never stop the bad guys from winnig, So I just stopped trying and started a new life" she said,

"You're pathetic" he said,

"I know, That's why I'm here, So will you help us?" she asked with her hand ready on the switch,

"No" Quint said firmly and so Jessica turned the Switch, All could be heared now was Quint's screamings.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill was riding Kim to the sitter's, she was talking to Chris on the phone with her headset "- What about airports?" she asked,

"_We've notified the FAA, But I assume Wesker would have other means" _Chris said,

Jill parked the car in the parking-lot and got out "I'm taking Kim to the sitter's, I'll be back as soon as I can" she said and hung up, she took out Kim's basket and closed the car's door, She gasped when she turned and saw Wesker's calm and evil face with his glasses on right in front of her, she freezed on her spot,

"If you try anything, Be advised it will end badly" he said, his eys cought sight of Kim, he smiled and waved to the baby "I suppose a congradulation is in order?" he said,

Jill started panicking, she looked at him angrily "What do you want?" she asked,

Wesker took out his phone "Talk to Quint, He'll listen to you" he said,

Jill smiled "He didn't do what you wanted, did he?" she asked,

"You have an opportunity to save his life, I suggest you take it" he said,

Jill quickly grabbed the phone "Hello?"

_"Jill Oh my God-"_

"Quint-"

_"Hey Jill listen, If I die please call my mom and tell her I love her, Tell her to be proud of his son-" _

"Quint listen, Whatever Wesker wants, Do it, Ok? Your life is more important"

_"What? No, I can't" _

"Quint listen to me, It's gonna be alright, do it. Now before I hang up, Is there anything you want me to tell anyone?"

_"Yeah actually, Tell Keith that I'm sorry for not giving his money back, But if I die he can get it from my brother Noah" _He said and Jessica hug up the phone,

Jill handed the phone back to Wesker, Wesker put it in his pocket "You did the right thing" he said, a car approached him and he got in it and went away.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Rebecca hung up her phone and approached the group "That was Jill, He just got off the phone with Quint"

Chris jumped off from his seat "What? How?" he asked,

Rebecca stopped him "Don't freak out, she's fine"

"I asked how" Chris yelled,

"Wesker" Rebecca said,

"Goddamit" He said and punched his desk,

"Chris calm down, Please" Parker said and made him sit down,

"Anyway" Rebecca said and turned to Keith, "Before Quint hung up, he asked Jill to tell you that he'll give your money back, but if he dies, he wants you to get it from his brother Noah. Do you think He's trying to give you a message?" she asked,

Keith frowned and looked down "Quint doesn't have any brothers" Then it hit him and looked at everyone in surprise "Noah, NOAA, National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, They monitor Weather, Eco-system, Use a state of the Art Satellite network" he said,

"Maybe Wesker's trying to hack in" Chris said,

"I think I can set up some wires to monitor the hack, And if I detect them I can pinpoint the location" he said,

"We must hurry, Whatever Wesker is making him to do it's happening now-" Parker said,

"-I'll be fast" he said and rad toward his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Quint<strong>

Raymond was beside Quint watching him hacking to the computer "If there's anything you need to improve the speed, Let me know" Raymond said,

"Actually no, All I have to do is to open a bunch of ports and I'll be in. But hey, If it wasn't for Jill, I wouldn't have move even a finger of mine for you" he said, while typing,

"She was a nice girl, Better than that Jessica woman if you ask me" Raymond said,

"You dislike her too?" Quint asked,

"I'm not feeling anything specific for her, It's like she doesn't even exist" he said,

Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heared from the door "Any progress?" Wesker asked,

"He's close" Raymond said,

* * *

><p><strong>Keith<strong>

"The firewall's flagging network activity" Keith said while typing, "Someone's sending signatures" he said and typed faster "It's Quint, That's definitely my body" he said, "He's triggering the network security protocols"

"Can you trace the location?" Leon asked,

Keith started typing and and image of a map came to screen "Mexico, They're in Ixtapa" he said,

"I'll inform O'Brian" Parker said,

When he opened the door to go out Jill came in, she put a hand on his shoulder and came inside, Chris walked to her and hugged her, Jill hugged back and closed her eyes, "Are you alright? Did he do anything to harm you?" Chris asked,

"No, Don't worry about me, But Quint-" she said,

"-We found him, He's in Mexico" Chris said,

"Let's get moving then" Jill said and the Group followed the same path parker just took, To O'Brian's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Quint<strong>

"That's it" Quint said,

"Where is it?" Wesker asked,

"Himalayas, Nepal" he said,

Wesker had a last look at the screen, "Good" he said and turned to Jessica "I'm going to Nepal, Pack up and go to the Rendezvous point" he said and went out, "Thank you Mr Cetcham" he said loudly from outside.

Jessica turned to Raymond "I'm gonna go pack up" She said and turned to Quint "Kill him" she said and walked out.

After a few seconds Raymond had a last look at Quint, and walked away "Where are you going?" Quint asked,

Raymond sighed "I'm not gonna kill you, Just make sure you guys do what you must, and do it right" He paused for a few seconds "Send Parker my regards" he said and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour laterIxtapa, Wesker's hideout**

The rescue team were running along the halls, Jill tapped her headset "Any luck so far?" she asked,

_"There's no one here, They've escaped again, Let's hope they haven't killed him" _Chris said,

Jill found a door and went in, she saw Quint tied up to a chair in a room with full of computers "Jill" he said with joy,

"Quint, You're Ok" she said, the team came to his side and started untiding him, he hugged Jill "Thank you, Thank you, Thank youuu" he said, he pulled away "How did you find me?" he asked,

"Keith, He found you " Jill said,

"That's my pal, I knew He'd get the message" he said,

Jill tapped her headset "Chris?We found him" Right after she said this Chris and his team came in from the opposite direction Jill came,

He smiled at Jill, Jill nodded "I'll inform O'Brian" she said, When she went out Chris and parker went to Quint.

* * *

><p><strong>O'Brian<strong>

Keith approached O'Brian "I think you should see this" he said and handed a paper to him "The Russian Government have just notified the US Government of receiving a Bio-terror threat from an unknown source" he said,

"Wesker" O'Brian said,

"Guess the due date? Two months from now, Exactly as the prophecy" Keith said,

O'Brina's Phone rang, He answered it "Yeah?" he asked,

_"O'Brian, Quint's fine" _Jill said,

O'Brian looked at Keith "They got him, He's safe"

Keith sighed "Thank God" he said,

_"But Wesker, Jessica and Raymond, They got away" _Jill said,

"Find out from Quint what they're planning to do and report to me, it seems like they have begun the Bio-terror threats already, They're targeting Russia" he said,

_"This is what we've beed waiting for, We can bring them down" _Jill said,

"I know, Wesker's decided to do as the prophecy says, They're planning to attack two months from now, Jill, It's almost over" O'Brian said,

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

Chris was looking at the scars on his forehead, neck and Chest "Must've been tough" he said,

"Yeah, Jessica did it to me" Quint said, "After I finished the hacking she ordered the Red haired guy to kill me, But he didn't, He just told me to send Parker his regards" Quint said,

Parker looked away and sighed "Somehow I still think there's some spirit inside him, Why would he do that?" he said,

Jill put her hand on Parker's soulder, Chris looked back at Quint "You said you were mapping caves in Nepal, Do you have the coordinates?" he asked,

"Yeah, What he's looking for is in Himalayas somewhere, somehow Raymond didn't wipe it off from the computer either" he said,

"I'll beat him to it" Jill said,

"Jill-" Chris said,

"-You were right all along Chris, I can't give into this Idea that I'm powerless, I can bring him down" she said,

"I know, I just wanted to say that I'm coming with you" he said, Jill smiled at him and the group packed their things to get out of the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Himalayas Nepal**

The helicopter landed on the cold snowy mountain where Quint gave the coordinates to Chris and Jill "From now on it's by foot" Chris said, They were both wearing heavy snow outfits with their climbing gear,

The couple continued on their way, Jill was going faster than Chris, she was so eager to find Wesker and to finish him, she reached an edge that was leading all the way down and had a last look at her PDA "Chris, Over here" she said,

Chris came to her and looked down "You sure about this?" he asked,

"Yeah I am" Jill said and took out some ropes from her bag "You have to lower me" she said,

"Jill, No matter what you say or do down there, You can't kill him, He's immortal" Chris said,

"I know, But at least I can try to stop him from what he's doing down there" she said,

he said and took out a small beeping device from his pocket "I'll be tracking you" he said, Jill took it and put it in her in her pocket, "Just come back to me Ok?" he said,

Jill looked at him and kissed his lips "I'll see you when I get back" she said,

Chris tied the rope to her waist band and Jill climbed down, Chris was holding the rope so tight, Not that he was afraid she'd fall down, but because he still wasn't eager to let her go down there to the belly of the beast,

Jill finally landed on the snowy cave, she untied the rope and took out her flashlight and continued her path,

She was still walking, All could be heared was the sound of cracking walls, What if Wesker wasn't here at all? Then she suddenly saw him, He was standing the with the Amulet in his hands, She gasped,

Wesker turned to her "Aaah, Jill, Why am I not surprised" he said,

Jill took out her gun and pointed it at him, Not that it made a difference but at least she felt safer "Oh, I wouldn't do that, the sound of one shot will trigger the cave in" he said,

Jill looked at the walls "What are you doing Wesker? What are you planning?" she asked,

Wesker smiled "Jill, Jill, Jill, Remember when you threw me out the window two years ago? Nothing happened to me but you were wounded so badly, You could barely talk, I was so angry I asked you why you did it, You were barely conscious but you answered me, You said the death of one person is a necessary sacrifice to rescue others, Even then I wondered when you would learn, You can't rescue everyone" he said,

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Quint came to the group and hugged each of them one by one, O'Brian greeted him and asked him how he is, Quint was so happy to be back,

Suddenly Leon approached them "We have aproblem" he said and put a big scrap-book on the table, "I've been going through the files you found at the hideout in Mexico, Look at this" he opened the scrap book "It's a schematic of the L.A subway station right under the BSAA" he said,

"Wesker's targetting the BSAA" Rebecca said,

"Clear the building now, Leon, Keith go to the subway, sweep the tunnels" Leon and Keith headed out, "Rebecca, Parker, evacuate all civillians out of the subway" O'Brian said,

"All of them? How do we do that?" Rebecca asked,

"Call in a bomb threat" O'Brian said,

* * *

><p><strong>Subway<strong>

Raymond calmly came out of the subway and entered his car and went away, he noticed Rebecca and Parker coming out of BSAA's building, Raymond put his sunglasses on and drove away from the Area.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

"I know when you talked to Quint he gave you a message, but realy it didn't matter anymore because I accounted for everyone" Wesker said,

Jill looked at him in fear "What do you mean everyone?" she asked,

"Umbrella, BSAA, I had to remove those obstacles" he said,

"Wesker, If you again even touch anyone else I love-" she said being cut off by Wesker,

"- The times of threat has passed Jill, Besides If I wanted to I couldn't stop it now, I'm making sure that it's going to happen, That I'll see this through, You above all should understand that, There's no shying away from fate" he said,

"I have stopped believing in fate" she said,

"Be that as it may, I'm somehow glad you're here, because I wouldn't want you to be there when it happens" he said,

"What have you done?" she asked,

* * *

><p><strong>Subway<strong>

Rebecca and Parker were evacuating all civillians out, There were too many of them, They hoped they could get them all out in time,

Leon and Keith were searching the tunnles with their flashlights, still no sign of anything, They seperated their paths,

Keith suddenly found the bomb on one of the Rail-ways, It was a huge metal bomb with a timer counting back three minutes he tapped his headset "I found it, It's big"

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

A tear dropped from Jill's eyes and she looked down, "The way you and everyone else is suffering has always been your choice not mine, I always gave all of you a chance to escape, But you came back to me" Wesker said,

* * *

><p><strong>Keith<strong>

"How much longer till the subway's evacuated?" he asked,

_'They need five more minutes to secure the Area can you disable it?" _Leon asked,

"Not without triggering the fail-safe, But the timer, I've got a liquid nitrogen I can freeze it buy some time"

_"Are you sure about this? Hitting the timer with nitrogen will only give you 20 seconds" _Leon said,

"I know, but not if I stay here and keep hitting it" Keith said,

_"Ok Keith listen, Do what you can but the second that timer deeps below a minute, get the hell out of there" Leon siad,_

"Copy" keith said, he got the spray out and hit the timer, it stopped on two minutes, He hoped they'd get out soon ,

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

"Jill, I'm giving you a chance to be free from this burden, To walk" Wesker said,

"I can't do that" she said,

"The only person you can rescue is yourself" he said, more tears started dropping from her eyes, The Idea that her friends and co-workers going to die made her feel so weak,

* * *

><p><strong>Keith<strong>

Keith was still spraying the timer, It reache 59 seconds, He tapped his headset "Leon? What the status uptop?" he asked,

_"The last of the civillians just made it up,don't loose you 60 second window, C'mon up now" _Leon said,

"I'm coming" He siad and sprayed the timer for the last time and stormed out, Keith was running with all the strength he had, he made it up and the second he reached the group, the whole subway and the BSAA building exploded, Everyone just froze in their place and kept looking at the fire, smokes and the screaming of civillians in the Area.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

The sun rose in the cave and the amulet began to shine, Jill was looking at the amulet "Then I'm sorry Jill, This isn't my choice, You're not allowed to see this" he said and with a quick move he reached Jill and threw her into the Abyss,

"Nooooo" Jill screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Wow, We're getting so close to and end, By the way have you guys seen the newest trailer of Resident evil 6? What the hell is all this crap about Wesker Junior? I mean seriously Resident evil has no meanings without Wesker…<strong>


	16. Struggle to find Wesker

Chapter 16

**Chris**

Chris climbed down the snowy cave "Jill? Jill where are you?" he said and looked at his PDA to track Jill, he was close, then he found her, Jill was laying uncounsious on the snowy Ground, and some pile of snow had covered her face and body,

Chris came and wiped the snow away "Jill?" he said and opened her jacket zip, she was bleeding so badly, he breathed in her mouth and heart massaged her "one, two, three, Come on Jill" he said and breathed in her mouth again "Come on, you're stronger than this" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

The 10-year-old Jill Valentine jumped from her place when the Apartment door burst open, Armed policeman came in, She froze in shock,

"Search the house" one of the policemen said,

"Got him" The other policeman said when he cought Dick Valentine, Dick Tried to escape, but it was already too late, there were too many officers,

"Daddy" Jill cried, she was scared to death,

The policemen noticed the little girl, one of the gestured the others in a way of saying I got this, He came to Jill and beant down, he put his hand on Jill's shoulders "Hey there, What's your name?" he asked,

Jill sobbed and looked at him with her teary light blue eyes "Jill" she said,

"Jill, Your father-, has done something bad, And we need to take him away" Jill looked at him and cried even more "Jill, I need you to be strong right now, Ok?" he said,

Jill hugged the policeman in fear and closed her eyes "Be strong".

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill started coughing and breathed heavily, Chris breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hand under Jill's head, Jill was still coughing "It's OK, I'm here Jill" he siad and hugged her "Everything's gonna be ok" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<strong>

The whole area was covered with dust, smoke and fire, Firefighters and Doctors were checking up on everyone, O'Brian and Parker were walking along them "There's still no word from Chris and Jill yet, It'll take a while to have a look at the street cameras to see if anyone familiar has gotten out of the subway" Parker said,

"Go Get the others, I'll contact Chris, We'll Randezvous at the Micro storage" O'Brian said,

"Yes sir" he said and walked away,

Rebecca, Leon, Quint and Keith were talking to each others "That was very brave Keith" Rebecca said,

"You did great" Leon added, Keith smiled and looked at the damaged building in front of him When Parker Approached them "We need to leave guys, Now" he said and the Group followed him out of the Area.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill <strong>

Chris and Jill got out of the cave, Chris was holding Jill very tight so that she wouldn't fall, Of course she could handle herself but then again she still felt numb,

Chris tapped his headset "This is Chris, We're done here, Ready for extraction" he said,

He placed his hand on Jill's face and looked at her "I knew you shouldn't have gone alone" he said,

Jill was like she didn't hear him, suddenly The sound of helicopter wings started to echo from the mountain, They both entered the chopper to get awa from the Area,

Chris had a last look at the mountain and breathed, he suddnely felt Jill's head on his shoulder, The first time she did that was actually tweleve years ago at the mansion, he was so embarrassed that time, but this was different, Chris placed his hand on her back and brought her closer and kissed her head,

"I know what you're thinking" Jill said,

Chris smirked "I have no Idea what you're talking about" he said trying to lighten her mood,

Jill laughed "Of course not, I would never want to think about that day either" she said,

"Don't say it, If it wasn't for that day I wouldn't have realized that I'm actually in love with you" Chris said,

Jill smiled "I know, Me too, but it seems so far away now, Everything's a blur, It seems just like yesterday when you and I decided to go to Bahamas together" she said and looked up at him,

Chris closed his eyes in frustration, He hadn't forgotten that day, Jill was in the hospital, he didn't know what Wesker was up to then, he thought it'd be over in no time and they'd go to vacation together, Now look where it got them, "What is it?" Jill asked,

"Nothing" he said,

"Chris?" Jill asked,

"Get some rest Jill, You went through a lot today, We'll talk about it later" he said,

Jill was so confused,_ What did I say? I was just teasing, Maybe it's about something else, _She thought, she looked up at Chris, his eyed were still closed, Jill gently took his hand and kissed it and placed it in her lap, She closed her eyes and went to sleep 'till they reached the safehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker<strong>

Raymong was standing by his car, another car stopped in front of him, Wesker came out of it and looked at Raymond "I saw the news report on Los Angeles, Good work" he said,

Raymond nodded and kept his head down "Thank you sir" he said,

They both turned their head to see Jessica approaching with a briefcase in her hand, "Were you able to make contact with our friend in Japan?" Wesker asked,

"Yes, She sends her regards" Jessica said, "The Horizon is ready, should I tell her we have a deal?" she asked,

Wesker took the briefcase and opened it, There was a round Golden sphere with a red liquid inside, he looked at it carefully and closed the briefcase "Yes, We have a deal" he said and handed the amulet to Jessica "This is the last thing we need to complete the virus" he said and started to walk, Jessica and Raymond followed,

Raymond shook his head and looked up "Am I to understand that we're still going through with this?" He asked,

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts" Wesker said,

"Of course not, It just not everyday that one gets to be part of a Global Genocide" he said,

Jessica rolled her eyes "That's just like you Raymond, Always worried but full of responsability" she said and handed a phone to Wesker,

Wesker took it "Hello?" he said,

"_Hello Albert, Long time no see" _A female voice said on the other line,

"It's nice to hear your voice, The Virus is ready, The due date is two months from now" he said,

_"I understand, So let's do what needs to be done before the celebration" _The woman said,

"We'll start the threats from Russia, The approach will be exactly like Raccoon City, Only this time, Without any interruptions" Wesker said,

_"understood" _The female said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA Group<strong>

The Group was unpacking everything they had left so that they'd be able to work, Keith was placing the computer and other devices he found in the sstorage on the table, Rebecca took out some medical kits and her lab experiments from her bag,

O'Brian came in "I wasn't able to make contact with Chris and Jill" he said,

"You think Wesker did something to them?" Parker asked,

"I don't know, And I hope not, Where's Leon?" he asked,

"He went to get Claire, He thought she might be in danger as well, And it's better if we stick together" Parker said,

O'Brian nodded, Suddenly the door opened, Leon and Claire came in, everyone greeted them "Oh my God, Are you guys Ok?" Claire asked,

"We're fine Claire, We were so lucky we noticed something was wrong, C'mon I'll show you around" Rebecca said and took Claire away,

Leon smiled and turned to O'Brian "I contacted the president, He said he'd gladly help you to restore the facility, And the help of guns and other Weapons for the mission" he said,

O'Brian nodded and his phone rang "Yes?" he said,

_"It's me, We're In the safehouse" _Chris said,

"Good, Is Jill Alright?" he asked,

_"She's wounded a little but nothing serious" _Chris said,

O'Brian sighed "We've had a situation here, BSAA has been compromised-" he said,

Chris interrupted "-What? Dammit, Are you all Ok?" he asked,

"Everyone made it out don't worry, We're in the micro storage, you're sister's here too" O'Brian siad,

_"Ok, When are we gathering?"_ Chris asked,

"Stay at the safehouse, The president said he'd help us, I'll inform you" O'Brian siad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"Got it" he said and hung up, He put the phone aside and looked at Jill who was looking out the window, deep in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Chris cover me" Barry yelled, Chris went behind a car and started shooting at the intruders,

Jill ran to cut one of them off "Freeze" she yelled, but the intruder was faster, he threw a knife to her and it hit her knee, Jill cried in pain and fell down,

"Jill" Chris yelled and wanted to go and help her, but he had to go back to his spot because gunshots could be heared,

"They're running away, Let's go" Joseph yelled, Chris and Barry followed behind him, Jill was still on the ground,

She noticed the STARS captain, Wesker approaching her "It's Ok, I got you" he siad and had a look on her leg, "It's not deep, I'm gonna take it out, Hold still" he said and pulled the knife out, Jill Closed her eyes and grunted her teeth,

Wesker Took out his first aid kit and covered her wound with a bandage, "Thank you Captain" Jill said,

"No need to thank me, We're a team" Wesker said and helped her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill breathed and remembered the time Wesker threw her to the abyss, she looked down , "Were you always that evil?" she asked,

"What was that?" Chris asked,

Jill looked at him and smiled "Nothing", Chris leaned and kissed her Lips, Jill kissed back and cupped his face on her hand, Chris pulled away and looked at her wound "Ok, Let's deal with this" Chris said,

Jill let him do what was needed , Chris cleaned her wound and started sewing it, Jill looked down, "What happened down there?" Chris asked,

"Wesker did the last thing he needed to complete his work,Dammit How can we find him? It's impossible, We're out of leads" she said,

"Jill, C'mon, Lets not overlook the fact that you basically died today, Wesker said he'd wipe everyone in the BSAA but he failed, I think we've gotten pretty good at impossible" he said,

Jill went to thought for a moment, "Wesker wouldn't be able to do all these things himself would he?" She asked,

"What?" Chris asked,

"He wants to spread the Virus all around the world right? Just like Uroboros, McGray said, A broadcast device is needed to make sure it goes through, And they need money for that, Where do you think it's coming from?" She said,

"As far as I know, his partners are only Jessica and Wesker" Chris said, he was done with the wound so he started packing the medical kit,

"It's just like Veltro again, When we found out that they've been getting money from Morgan" Jill said,

"You're right" Chris said and looked down "I think I have a plan" he said,

Jill looked at him "What?" she asked,

Chris shook his head "I have to think it through, Don't tell anyone about it Ok? We still have two months left but if it works, We might be able to find Wekser" he said and looked at Jill, Her face was like she had a million questions in her head , Chris smiled and placed both his hands on her face and kissed her lips "Jill you just have to trust me" he said,

They're faces were inches away, Jill looked at his eyes "Ofcourse I trust you Chris, I'm just-, I'm just so scared, I want to spend the rest of my life with only you and Kim, I want to go and live with you on a deserted Island were no one can bother us, I'm tired Chris, I'm so tired" she said,

"I know" he said and embraced her, "I miss you" he whispered , Jill pulled him to a very passionate kiss , Chris kissed her back and placed his hands in her waist, Jill pulled his head closer and deapend the kiss,

Chris pulled away and looked at her "Would you have nice hot shower with me Valentine?" He asked,

Jill smiled and giggled, "I would love nothing more Redfield" she said and took Chris' shirt out, Chris pulled out her shirt too, They were kissing each other so passionately like they haven't seen each other for ten years,

They reached the bathroom door but didn't break the kiss, Chris held Jill in his arms and opened the door, Chris leaned to kiss Jill's neck, Jill closed her eyes and kicked the bathroom door shut,

They were both without any clothes now and they entered the hot shower "Chris?" Jill asked,

"Hm?" Chris said,

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you these days?" she asked,

Chris shook his head and pulled Jill's hair back to her ear "It's just you and me now Jill, I don't want to talk about anything else" he said,

"But I'm worried about you" She said,

Chris sighed "I will Jill, in time, look-, just give me some time and I will tell you when I'm ready" he said,

"Promise?" she asked,

Chris kissed her lips "I promise" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

The BSAA office was reforming very fast, There was still so much things to do, some of the offices and the laboratory were all done, Parker and Jill were looking around to see how the workers were doing, "Not bad at all" Parker said,

"Yeah, They'll get this place up and running in no time" Jill said, suddenly her phone began to ring "Yes?" she said,

_"Briefing in my office in 15 minutes" _O'Brian said,

"Got it" she said and hung up, "There's a briefing, let's go" She said, Parker nodded and follwed her to the elevator,

"Do you have any Idea what's it about?" Parker asked,

"I think I do" Jill said, "We'll just have to wait and see".

* * *

><p><strong>O'Brian's office<strong>

Everyone gathered in O'Brian's office, Chris was talking to Leon, Leon was listening very carefully and nodding,

"Thank you all for coming, Chris? You might wanna share with the rest of us?" O'Brian said,

Chris and Leon looked at him, Chris cleared his throat "Sorry sir" he said and appraoche the group, Leon took a sit next to Claire and everyone looked at Chris,

"As I was telling Leon, Whatever Wesker is planning to do, he needs the money, And he'd just buy the broadcast device on the black market, I think I know how to find him, We start with the money, If we hack to the system we'd know where the payoffs went to" he said and looked at Leon,

Leon nodded and got up "Me and Chris have been thinking about this for some time now, If we Id the seller, All we need will be the Phone records, If I'm right It'll lead us right to Wesker, Or someone he's been working with" he said,

O'Brian nodded "Very good you two, But Which bank did Wesker paid for the money? We have no Idea" he said,

Then it hit Jill "Yes We have" Everyone turned to look at her, "Remember the Taiwan mission? When we found out about the Broadcast device and Doctor Erricson, We were able to find the doctor in Paldiski, So the deposit should be in a bank in there" she said,

"We can go to a central bank that has access to all the banks in the city" Claire said,

"Sounds like a great Idea, Quint and Keith, I'm giving the mission to you, You're going to Paldiski" O'Brian said,

Quint and Keith nodded and got up to go get ready for the mission.

Briefing was over, Everyone got out of the room, Jill seemed a little upset, She went to her desk and started going through some files, Chris seemed to have noticed her "Wussup?" he asked,

"Nothing" Jill mumbled,

"Jill, I know that look, C'mon" he said,

Jill put the file away and looked at him "I can't believe you didn't tell me anything about this" she said,

"Jill, I had to make sure it'd work out" he said,

"We could've found a solution together, But instead you've decided to talk to Leon" she said,

"It's not just about the plan, is it? Something else is bothering you" Chris said,

Jill sighed and put a hand on her forehead "You're hiding something from me and that's what's bothering me, I bet Leon knows about what's been actually bothering you that you haven't been telling me" she said,

"Are you jelouse?" Chris asekd, humorously, he was amazed at Jill's expression, Truth be told, he was actually enjoying it,

"For God's sake Chris of course not, And don't try to change the subject, Does he know?" She asked,

Chris looked at her in the eye "Jill he knows, but I'm-" he said but Jill interrupted,

"-Ok that's it, Don't talk to me" She said and got up to go,

"Jill" he siad and followed her "Jill please",

Jill walked pass Leon, She was about to bump into him but Leon quickly went to the other side, he noticed Chris following her "Whoa Whoa Whoa man, What's going on?" he asked,

"It's about Jill, She thinks I'm hiding something from her" he said,

"Well, You are" Leon said,

"C'mon Leon, I don't think it's the right time that I tell her this" Chris argued,

"You have to tell her Chris, Seriously what the hell are you waiting for? What if God forbid you don't have time to tell her after this mission, I'm not trying to look pessimist but there's a huge possibility that we might fail " he said,

Chris looked down "Still it's not the right time, We're busy trying to find Wesker, I can do this another time" he said,

"The more we go furthur, The more you'll find out that our hopes are fading away, Trust me, Give Jill some time" he said,

"I already have lost my hope, Jill and Kim are the only ones who are keeping me going, I don't wanna loose any of them" Chris said,

Leon place his hand on his friend's shoulder "Then I suggest you act fast" he said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Paldiski The bank**

Quint and Keith were in the van in front of the bank, Quint took out his laptop and gave a small device to Keith "Ok, once you're in attach this to the computer and I'll be able to hack" he said,

"Got it" Keith said and went out of the Van, he entered the bank and found a man working by his computer, he smiled at Keith and greeted him "Can I help you?" he said,

"Yes, I want to open a personal account in this bank, Can you help me out?" Keith said,

"Have a seat sir, And I'll get right to it" The banker said,

Keith carefully attached the device on the computer.

Quint started getting signals in the van, he started typing, he had full control of the bank accounts, He searched for the name Albert Wesker, the search result came, he quickly opened it and started reading,

He tapped his headset "Quint to HQ, Wesker gave the money to a man named Gerard Montana" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

O'Brian hung up his phone and approache the group "Keith Identified the seller, His name is Gerard Montana, according to the file we have on him, he is a weapon dealer on the black market, he bought the devide from Erricson and selled it to Wesker double the original amount, Where's Jill?" he asked,

"Errr, She's not feeling well at the moment" Chris said,

"Very well, Ms Redfield, you think you can handle it?" he asked,

"No she can't" Chris said,

"Of course I can, What should I do?" she said,

"It's simple, I need you to steal his phone" O'Brian said,

"That's easy enough" Claire said, Chris still wasn't sure, he ran his fingers through his hair, _Could this day get any worse? _He thought,

"he has different bank deposits all over the world, And we're lucky, he's in Los angeles at the moment" he said,

"Have we been able to locate him?" Leon asked,

"Yes, Get moving, I'll send the coordinates to your terminals, You'll get to him if you hurry up, Leon, You'll accompany her" he said and walked away,

"Let's go" Claire said, Leon nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Leon and Claire were in the car, they were in front of a bar "Got him, Black hair, brown jacket?" Claire asked,

Leon looked at his PDA and back at the guy "Yeah it's him, Let's go" he said, they both got out of the car and went to the guy,

Gerard had a last sip of his drink and got up from his chair to go, he bumped into Claire "Ah Please, Watch where you're going" Claire said,

"I'm sorry, You have my apologies" Gerard said,

"Well, A true gentleman would make it up to me" Claire said,

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked,

Then Leon approached them "Abby, What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked and pulled her away,

"Who do you think you are henryk? Get your hand off me" Claire said and slapped his face,

Gerard was busy looking at their fight, Leon put a hand on his shoulder "I apologise, My wife, She's bit of a whore" he said and Claire quickly took the phone out of his pocket,

"Bastard" she yelled and went out of the bar, Leon rolled his eyes and followed her, Gerard looked at the two, He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

Everyone was back at the office, Parker attached some wires to the phone and started typing on the computer "Got visual of sattelite image" he said,

Everyone came to look at the computer, then it becam clearer, It was Jessica "We got her" Parker said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica<strong>

Jessica was walking in the street, she went to open her car door but a hand stopped him, she looked up to see Chris and Leon standing infront of her and looking angrily "Nowhere to run now" Chris said,

"You're coming with us" Leon said, They placed her hands on the back and tied it with handcuffs, Jessica couldn't struggle free, so she gave up and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Wow, This was a long chapter, Ok hope you enjoyed it, now for the hundredth time, Despite I'm not getting much reviews I'm still writing this story, R&amp;R please, See you guys later, Hope you enjoyed it, I wonder who Wesker talked to in the phone, Any Ideas?<strong>


	17. Russian airstrikes

Chapter 17

**Chris**

Jessica was tied to a metal chair on a small chair, Chris took the black bag off Jessica's head, she breathed heavily and squinted her eyes, she looked around to analize her enviroment when she realized Chris and Parker standing in front of her, she calmed down and looked at them,

"Hello Jessica" Parker said,

"I thought I shot you once, Guess I wasn't lucky enough to kill you" she said,

Chris sighed "We know you're working with Albert Wesker, We also know that he is now in charge of everything he needs, What we don't know is how the approach is" Chris said,

Jessica scoffed and looked away "You know what Chris? I used to like you when I joined the BSAA, but I got to know your boring and always ready for duty personality, I still can't understand why Jill loves you, or why I was attracted to you" she said,

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about those things here, Now I'm well aware that you are tough and have been conditioned to withstand torture, but until we get what we want, you'll remain here" he said,

"Oh? And what's to become of me? You guys are gonna kill me? Or just let me go? Well do whatever you want, I'll tell you nothing, Wesker is going to succeed" she said,

"Then again, I have something you don't have, I have your former Best friend and Partner" Chris said,

Parker smiled "And I know very well what you're afraid of" he said and walked to a small box, he opened it, taking out a long black snake and putting it on Jessica,

"Oh Shit, Oh shit, no" Jessica started to tremble and tried to struggle free, but she couldn't do anything "Oh God, Please" she cried,

"If I were you I would stay extremely still" Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Leon just finished typing his report, he stretched his body and got up to go and grab a coffee, he noticed Jill by her desk with her head resting on her hand, Leon sighed and approached her "Jill?"

Jill looked up at him "What?" she asked quickly,

"You alright? You don't look so well" he said,

Jill glared daggers at him "As if you don't know at all?" she said,

Leon sighed "Jill, What's my fault here huh? You tell me"

"Leon" Jill said and stood up right in front of him "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what's bothering Chris" she said, Leon just stood there and looked at her "He-" he couldn't finish his sentence when they saw Parker and Chris approching the group,

"She has no Idea where Wesker is at the moment" Chris said,

"Are you sure?" Leon asked,

"Positive, What she does know, Wesker is planning to target Russia to gather some followers like Raccoon city and then target two cities with high civillian concentrations" Chris said,

"He plans to profit off the reconstruction, doing that and controlling the network and finances, he'll make billions" Parker continued,

"So we have to hunt him down in Russia to stop that" Leon said,

"If we get there in time" Jill said.

* * *

><p><strong>VladivostokRussia**

Wesker arrived at a big laboratory in Valdivostok, he saw Raymond approaching him "Where's jessica?" he asked,

"They cought her" he said,

Wesker didn't say anything and started to walk with Raymond, one of the doctors approached him "Good news sir" he said with a russian accent,

"Yes?" Wesker asked,

"I believe it's finished" he said and lead the to another big room, Wesker had a look at the giant broadcast device in front of him, he smiled evily "Finally" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>JillFlashback**

The STARS members just came back to the office from a mission, Wesker angrily turned to Chris and Jill "Weather you like it or not this is a teamwork, I chose you two to be partners so that you can help eachother, not to handle things by yourself" he yelled at Chris, he never wanted to have a partner, not to mention the fact that she was a woman, He's rather be partner with Barry,

Both Chris and Jill were looking down "Captain I-" Chris said,

"-I don't want excuses Chris, I can't just ask each of you who you wanna be partners with, It's either you two cooperate with eachother or both of you will go back to your desk jobs, you get me?" he said and walked away,

Jill let out a deep sigh, she turned to look at Chris "Look, I understand you don't feel comfortable with me, I don't know maybe it's because I'm a woman but this is the way it is and you have to accept it Redfiel" she said,

Chris sighed "Call me Chris, look it's not because you're a woman, it doesn't matter, I just like to work alone" he said,

"There's nothing we can do about it, everyone here has partners, Look, let's make eachother a promise" she said,

"What?" he asked,

"Since we are partners and friends, From now on we are not gonna hide anything from eachother and work together no matter the circumstances" she said,

Chris sighed "You're right, I'm sorry" he said and shook hands with her "So how about we get something to eat Partner? My treat" he said,

Jill giggled "That'd be nice Chris" she said and both of them went on forgetting the bitter arguement with their boss.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Jill splashed water to her face and looked at herself in the mirror, "Why am I taking it so hard?" she asked herself, "Ok, Jill, seriously, this isn't a good time to get emotional and all, We've got a job to do, you can worry about all of these later" she told herself through the mirror "Dammit I'm talking to myself" she mumbled and got out of the restroom.<p>

She came to her desk and noticed Chris standing there "Jill we need to talk" he said,

"Why don't you go and talk to Leon?" Jill teased,

"Jill Please, Don't do this" he whispered,

"Chris I'm pretty sure there will be enough time to talk about these things later, we've got a job to do" she said,

"No there won't, Don't you see where this mission is taking us? I'm worried to death that we're not gonna survive this and it drives me crazy" he said,

"I had this feeling before, A sence, I almost thought I was gonna pass out, It felt like, like dread, like something bad was happening, now you my dear are hiding something from me and that's even worse than that" she said,

Chris closed his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her closer to himself and kissed her with all the love he had for her, he pulled away and looked at her "We've been tasked to stand against a man who has ruined our lives for over thirteen years, who is supposed to be dead by the way and now immortal, and to disable a giant red ball floating over a Russian city full of bioterrorism viruses" he said,

Jill nodded "Crazier things have happened" she said,

"This is my point, Jill, without you, I'd be lost, like I was for two Goddamn years when I thought I lost you. This world, This job, it'd make me insane" he said,

"I know" she mumbled, "But I'm sure Leon would've cheered you up" she said humorously,

Chris sneered and closed his eyes, for a split-second, Jill thought a small innocent child just smiled in front of her, how come she never realized behind this manly and brave look, A soft and gentle heart existed, he was so perfect.

Chris held her hands, _Do it now Chris or I swear I will punch you myself, _He told himself "We're gonna make through this" he said,

"You're still a hundred percent sure about that?" she teased,

"How can I not be we're still here" he said, Jill sighed and looked down, "Jill-" he whispered,

_Finally, he's gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with him, _Chris opened his mouth to speack when Claire came and inerrupted "Guys, You'd better look at this" she said and walked away, Chris and Jill followed her.

Thay came to the briefing room, everyone was there looking at the screen, news reports were on, all of them showing a specific report about the events in Russia,

"Authorities have not yet disclosed what happened in Vladivostok-" A repoter was announcing the news from the channel, then they notice so many other channels from all around the world were talking about the same subject,

"What's happening?" Jill asked,

"Not sure, We don't know what Russia is not saying to us yet" Rebecca said,

"Look at the sattelite footage, They're coordinating a millitary premeter around the city" Quint said,

"As a quarantine?" Chris asked,

"No Idea" Leon answered.

O'Brian entered the room and the group turned to him "I just spoke to the president, Intelligence on this matter is nonexistent, even the Government agents haven't been able to figure anything out" he said,

A beeping sound started to come from the computer, Quint ran to it and started typing, "What is it?" Claire asked,

"It's from a hacker friend in Russia" he opened the video and everyne gathred to look at the screen, A footega of the infected people in Russia appeared on the screen,

It was Raccoon City all over again, but there were something different about them, they looked just like humans, hitting and killing everyone on their way, civillians were running away as fast as they could, cars, some stores and other things were burning all around them, suddenly the camera started to go up to a tall building, everyone went confused and looked a little closer, it was the broadcast device with the red ball bigger than ever above it.

"It's them" Jill said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker<strong>

Wesker and Raymod were looking at the news "Excellent" Wesker said,

"will you stay here?" Raymond asked,

"Yes, you will go to Japan and act Phase two" he said and handed a briefcase to him, "Tell our friend to do her part of the job and that it was a pleasure doing business with her again" he said,

"Understood, Have you decided on the final targets?" he asked,

"Washington and London" he said, Raymond closed his eyes and breathed, "Got it" he said and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica<strong>

"What is his endgame?" Jill furiously asked Jessica,

"I don't know" she said,

Parker handed the snake to Jill, Jessica tried to supress her fear "Open her mouth" Jill said, leon opened it with his hands, Jessica tried to close her mouth and struggle free, It was coming, Jill was putting the snake in her mouth "Ala- , altaleyo" she manged to say, Leon let go of her mouth and Jill put the snake aside,

Jessica breathed heavily "They infected the water supply with the Chemical properties of the Slc45/B, priming the population of the city" she said,

"What's the point?" Claire asked,

"That's just a stupid question, all these years, Wesker's purpose hasn't changed, you of all people should know that" she said,

"How the hell are we gonna disarm the device safely? Last time we were about to die" Jill said, Jessica simply shrugged.

"What about the Horizon? What the hell is that?" Parker asked,

"It's an artifact that should never fall into the wring hands,which it has, Wesker doesn't have it with him anymore, After the Flood runs over the floating city, The Horizon will bring out the power to drop the stars from the sky" she said.

"This prophecy is getting clearer and wierder" Claire murmured.

When the group went upstairs they noticed O'Brian talking to someone, "Mr president?" Leon called,

O'Brian and president Adams turned to Leon "Hello Leon, How have you been doing here in LA?" Adams asked,

"Not well sir" Leon said, "Russia's gone insane" he said,

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, the Russians are planning on an airstrike on Vladivostok, the matter will be over in a few hours" he said,

Jill gasped and ran to him "Mr President an airstike will release toxins into the atmosphere, the results would be catastrophic" she said,

Chris joined them "This is what Wesker wanted, he knew how the government would respond cause that's what they did for Raccoon city" he said,

"Mr President we need to stall the Russians, get in there and shut down the device" Leon said,

President Adams went to thought for second "Alright, me and director O'Brian will head back to Washington to find a way to pressure the Russians to call off the airstrikes, Until then, I suggest your group pack for Russia, You are prepare aren't you?" he asked,

"Yes sir, we're all ready" Chris said,

"If we can't get them to call off the airstrikes, you have 5 hours to deactivate the device" O'Brian said,

"We need and hour to get fully equipped, And I have to go check up on Kim and the baby sitters" Jill said,

"I'm coming with you, Leon could you pack the equipments for us too?" Chris asked,

"You got it" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour laterChris' apartment**

Chris and Jill entered the apartment, Agent Douglas greeted them "Agent Redfield, Agent Valentine, welcome" he said,

"Sorry to drag you into this Marcus" Chris said "But thank you so much",

"No need to thank me, protecting people is one of our jobs, And I owe you one" Douglas said,

"Where's Kim?" Jill asked, "She's in the room" Douglas pointed.

Chris and Jill entered Kim's room, she was sleeping in her crib, Jill gently held her and smelled her "I'm gonna come back love, I promise" she said, Chris hugged her and kissed Kim's head,

He smiled and looked at her, Jill's tears started to drop "Chris I can't do this" she said,

Chris placed Kim back in her crib and held Jill's shoulders "Jill look at me, look at me, We can do this ok? I know there's no hope left, Leon was right all along, we will be left without any hope" he said,

"Chris I'd rather die with you than to live without you for the rest of my life" more tears started to drop when she thought about it "But then again, there's Kim" she said, Chris hugged her tightly, he wanted to scream with all his energy, he wanted to cry like Jill, but he would never do that, he had to be strong right now, If not now, then never "We should go" he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later BSAA**

The group were dressed in their special field clothes, they noticed Jill and Chris coming in "Leon you show the op tech to Chris, C'mon Jill let's go get you dressed up" she said and took Jill with herself.

Cheis turned to Leon "Hey" he said and walked with him to the equipment room "hey, O'Brian and Mr President have arrived in Washington, everyone is over this" he said, "Yeah, You have no I dea" Chris answered,

They entered the equipment room and Chris started to dress himself, Leon put a briefcase on the table and opened it "The weapon uses are simple, but the new op techs are these", he took a strange gun like weapon and an ampule, "Ok this is What Rebecca managed to make, this is what Rebecca managed to make that might neutralize the effect of the virus that causes his immortality" he said,

Chris was took his parachute out "Might? You serious?" he said, "Yeah, I was surprised too, we should hope for the best, And this is the antiodote to if we God forbid get infected with the Virus, one for each" he said and handed it to Chris,

Chris was fully ready now, he took the antidote and the weapon and examined it "Hey Chris, Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Leon asked,

"Yeah, You were right all along, I don't even know if we're gonna get through this, What if we can't?" he asked,

"Chris don't lose your chance, You said it yourself, there is no other time, look it's not like you have ring burning a hole in your..." Chris glared dagers at him, Leon was shocked "You have a ring on you right now? When did you buy it?" he asked,

"It was a long time ago, Me and Jill were going to the Estonia mission..." he then remembered,

* * *

><p><strong>ChrisFlashback**

"Hey Jill, I'll have to go somewhere before we leave" Chris said, "Where?" Jill asked,

"I'll tell you later, see you at the jet" Chris said, "Ok".

**Two hours later**

Chris entered the jet and saw Jill "Hey" he said, "What took you so long?" Jill asked,

"Will you stop worrying? I went to see Claire" Chris lied, Jill didn't believe him but didn't want to continue any further "Ok. Let's go over the mission" Jill said, taking some papers out "ok" Chris said.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Chris laughed at the memory "she did suspect something was wrong" he said, Leon smiled "hey let me see it" he said,<p>

Chris opened the small box the ring was in, It was Silver ring with a medium sized diamond and two small sapphire diamonds on it's left and right, Jill loved Sapphire blue and Chris was sure she was gonna like it "Wow you've done it man, Best of luck" he said,

Chris laughed "Thanks" he said and shook hands with him, Suddenly Quint came inside "Guys the Jet's leaving, Here are you're earpieaces" he said and and handed them to both, Chris and leon attached them to their ear and were ready to leave. It was finally time, They were gonna put an end to all this night mare.

* * *

><p><strong>Jet<strong>

Everyone were attaching their parachutes and attaching the closing pins, Claire seemed to have trouble doing so, Leon approached her "Let me help you" he said, Claire didn't complain, se had to admit that she couldn't do it,

"You know, seeing you always getting involved in these things, makes me think that you were made for it and fate keeps bringing you here" he said,

Claire looked at him "And each time with you" she teased, Leon laughed "I'm not complaining, But it's really a pitty we never got to meet in a normal place" he said,

He finished attaching her parachute "If-" Claire sighed "WHEN this is over maybe we could spend some time" she said, Leon smiled "Love to".

Jill was looking at the young couple talking, that was so cute, they were trying to make the best of the moment with eachother, Jill looked at her watch, They only had 3 hours, "Jill?" she turned to see Chris calling her,

She got up and went to sit beside him "Chris, Would like to talk about it?" she asked,

Chris sighed and sat up straight "Remember the night we had to cancel our Dinner and I was so angry? I had it all planned out, that we go to the Bahamas, I even bought the Tickets, never thinking where this adventure would take us, Now we're here and I don't know what we're jumping into"he said and took her hands,

Jill's eyes were starting to tear up as Chris continued "I always used to watch you secretly, I still do, sometimes I wake up before you do and I watch you sleep, It takes everyday for me to realize how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you" he whispered,

"My God Chris" Jill whispered while crying,

"I don't care what's gonna happen after this Jill, All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you to make you as happy as you make me, but when I look at the reality, I realize that I might never get another chance to do this again" He said and took the ring out,

Jill gasped when she saw the ring "Jill Valentine, Will you marry me?" he asked,

Jill was speechless, she leaned over and kissed him, this kiss was like nothing they have experienced before, it was a combination of their love for each other, their hopelessness, and how they found hope in each other, Jill melted inside, she wanted to stay like this forever, but she pulled away and looked at him "Chris we're gonna make it out of here" she said,

"Does that mean Yes?" Chris asked, Jill kissed him again, this time it was shorter "It means that I want you to ask me on the beach" she said and stroke his cheek, Chris smiled.

"We have sixty seconds" Parker called out to the group.

The drop point of the jet opened, The group were ready to face their fate, Chris had a last look at Jill, Jill smiled at him, the group wore their cascests and started to jump one by one, not knowing what was lying ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: wow this was simply sooo long, I had some time to spend on this chapter during the exams and it's finally finished, R&amp;R pleeease...<strong>


	18. The Flood

Chapter 18

**Arrival**

The group landed on the ground safely with their parachute and started to take off their parachutes, the city was a mess, there was noone there, this was just like Raccoon Cit, broken windows, burned cars, dead people, it brought back those horrible memories to all of them,

"Let's contact the BSAA" Chris said and tapped his headset,

_"Chris Where are you?"_ they heared Keith on the other line,

"We landed safely ready to move on, Any progress with the Russians?" he asked,

_"There's a coalition to pressure the Russians to call off the airstrikes but so far no luck"_ Quint said,

"Dammit we already informed them that it will realease toxins, What else do they want?" Jill said,

_"Yeah but the problem is they're not buying it, So let's just say you have about 3 hours to deactivate the fucking device"_ Quint said,

Chris looked down and breathed out "We'll be in touch" he said and turned to the others "Let's go" everyone started to walk into the nightmare awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

Raymond entered a big luxury office in Tokyo, he looked around to see his contact standing in front of the window looking outside "Hello, I'm Raymond Vester" Raymond introduced himself,

"I know who you are, Is the artifact intact?" she asked,

"It's operational" he said,

"We'll act phase two as soon as Wesker contacts us, How is Russia by the way?" she asked,

"We're on schedule, Wesker's final targets are washington and London, once the device blows out the Chemicals We'll do our part of the job" he said,

The woman turned around and Wesker saw the face of the beautiful Chineese woman with short hair probably in her thirties, she started to walk towards him "You said your name was Raymond, Pleased to meet you, I'm Ada Wong" she said and shook hands with him, Raymond handed the briefcase to Ada, she took it and smiled "Huuh, Finally, The Horizon" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Valdivostok<strong>

The group were walking on the deserted streets of Valdivostok, Chris was leading the way by looking at his PDA, "You think Wesker is here too?" Claire asked Leon,

Leon sighed "I have no Idea, Let's hope he is so we can finish him this time once and for all" he said,

Claire looked down, Leon could see how worried she was, he held her hand, Claire looked at him in shock but Leon was still walking and looking at the front, Suddenly they heared a small sound at the distance, everybody aimed their guns "Show Yourself" Parker ordered,

"Don't shoot" A male voice said from the distance, They didn't shoot but kept their guns ready, When the saw a figure coming out of a small alley, "What the-" Jill gasped,

Everyone put their guns down and looked at the man in shock, "B- Bi- Billy?" Rebecca asked,

"So you really did let him go" Parker said,

Everyone was speechless, It was Billy Coen, What the hell was he doing here?, _Well It's good McGray isn't with us anymore_, Jill thought

Billy couldn't get his eyes off Rebecca, he just couldn't believe he saw her after all those years "Rebecca, It's you" he said, Rebecca's eyes were full of tears, he was alive, she couldn't believe it, all she wanted was to go and hug him, to tell him how she missed him, but she couldn't, she just couldn't,

"What are you-" Rebecca couldn't speak at all,

"what happened here?" Chris asked,

"These infected people are like nothing I've ever seen before, They're like Ordinary human, They have free will, They walk like us, Run like us, and fight like us" he said,

"The doctor said they were different, so how do we distinguish from humans then? I mean, you could be infected now too" Chris said,

Billy shook his head "No, They have red eyes, and the can't talk, they just look at you like dead people, they travel in packs, I have no Idea how many are out there, Hundreds, could be thousands" he said,

"Ehat about the rest?" Leon asked,

"Dead, If we're lucky, The municipal water supply was tainted, And the device is broadcasting subaudible frequency, off any specturm, anyone who has drank of he water has been physically altered" he said,

"Do we still have to shoot their heads?" Claire asked,

"Their brain and heart are their weak point" he said,

"What can you tell us about the device?" Chris asked,

"Best we can tell, The epicenter is four miles northwest of here over the Oransky building, The device is on the rooftop, I've already taken out the power grid but it's still running" he said,

"Maybe Jessica knows how to take it down safely" Jill said,

"I'll contact the BSAA" Leon said and went a few steps away from the group,

"Bu- uh, It's too far far how do we get there, the roads are blocked" Claire said,

"We might be able to get there through the subway, it's the best option we have" Jill said everyone nodded, "Leon let's go" Jill called out,

Leon pointed the group to hold on a secong and turned back to his headset "You got me? Try your best to make her talk, she definitly know something, Ok? Gotta go" he said and came back to the group and everyone continued their way, Leon slowly pulled Rebecca colser to him "Becca I know it's hard for you right now but I need you to focus, You think you could do that?" he asked,

Rebecca took a deep breath and looked at him "Yeah, Yeah I can, Let's go" she saidm Leon nodded and they continued their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker<strong>

Wesker was in the lab with the Doctors and soldiers there, his phone rang and he answered it "Yes?"

"Sir? They're here" Hunk said,

"Don't kill them until I come there, I'll lead the assult team" he said,

"Sir,There's less than 3 hours for Russians to launch the airstrike, I don't think they'll be able to stop you" Hunk said,

"Regardless, we should eliminate all possibilities, just wait there" he said and gestured his team to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>The group<strong>

The Group entered the subway, the power was down so they had to find a way to power up the train, "We need to split up, Me and Claire are gonna go to the Switching room to make the lines lead to the closest station to the Oransky building" Jill said,

"Right, I will go to the train and find a way to redirect power from the battery" Leon said,

"The train won't move that way, the breaks are still intact, If Chris and I break the lines they should disengage, but we'll have no stopping power" Parker said,

"We can set a switch at the Oransky station to trigger an emergency stop" Claire said,

"Good, be careful" Leon said, Claire and Jill started to run to find the switching room, Leon entered the train, Parker and Chris went to the other side of the train to find it's break lines, leaving Rebecca and Billy all alone in front of the train,

Rebecca didn't know what to say, should she even say anything, she was deep in thoughts when Billy started to talk "How have you been?" he asked,

"I thought you were dead" she said,

Billy scoffed "Guess announcing my death to the officials made you believe that way" he said,

Rebecca turned to look at him with widened eyes "That's not true, I hadn't heared from you since then, I had no Idea where you were, What the hell have you been doing here anyway?" she askeed,

"After you left me, I found a secret millitary organization, I told them everything about Raccoon city and how the world thought I'm a criminal, they accepted me but they had to keep me away from the world and the officials, i only went on secret missions to get the job done, Then I was sent here with my team to figure out what the hell is going on, It took those damned infected half a day to take every one of them down, then I found you guys" he said,

Rebecca nodded "It's just that, I was so surprised to see you, This whole mission it-, I don't think if any of us have been any more hopeless than this, I just asked God to see your face for one last time before I die, and then all of a sudden you came outof nowhere" she said,

Billy smiled "You're saying that you missed me?",

"What can I say? We survived the impossible together, I just couldn't forget you, I was so worried" she said, Billy put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him, he hugged her so tightly, Rebecca gasped, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was hugging him back, and she did so "But I missed you so much" Billy whispered, Rebecca closed her eyes and hugged him more tightly, _I wish we could've met in different conditions_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire and Jill<strong>

Claire and Jill found the switching room "Here it is" Jill said, they started to pull the switches but nothing was happening "What the hell? This one's not catching" Claire said,

"This is our station, They're at either end of the Platform, Maybe when the train's at the staition they set manually, we can do it ourselves" she said,

"Ok" Claire looked down and sighed,

Jill sighed "Chris asked me to marry him" she said,

Claire looked at her and laughed "Jill, That's amazing, My God" she said,

"Heh, I want you to be my maid of honour" she said, Claire laughed more and hugged her "I would love nothing more hahaha" she said and pulled away, Jill was still smiling "Let's go" she said and they started to run out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris and Parker<strong>

Chris and Parker were cutting the lines "So, A ring huh? You're fast" Parker teased,

"It's nothing much, sh deserves even better" Chris said,

"I saw the look on her face, I don't think she'd been any happier before" he said, Chris smiled "You really think she like it?" he asked,

"I'm sure she did, I want you to make her the happiest woman in the world" Parker said,

"I promise, I've been wanting to act my role as a husband to her for at least a decade now" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca and Billy noticed Jill and Calire approaching "How did it go?" Rebecca asked,

"We were able to activate the switches leading to Oransky, but our staitions switch must be working manually, I'm taking the Switch in front" Jill said,

"Ok then I'm taking the one at the back"Rebecca said, Chris and Perker approached Billy and Claire, The entered the train to wait for them.

Rebecca walked through the tunnel, there she found the switch, she bent down and tried to pull the switch, It was stuck "Uuh, Dammit, C'mon" she said and pulled even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Leon Managed to redirect the Battery, The train lights were on now, Jill entered the train and joined the others "Where's Rebecca?" Parker asked,

"she isn't back yet?" Jill asked,

"No" Parker answered, everyone started to run to the back door of the train Chris opened it and saw Rebecca, She was trying to pull the switch, the train was starting to move when the wich was being pulled "Becca hurry" Chris told her through the headset,

Suddenly they heared a strange sound from the distance "Guy's they're coming" she said with trembling voice,

"Rebecca get the hell out of there" Jill said,

She finally pulled the switch fully, the train started to move, the infected were started to get nearer, Rebecca started to run,

"Rebecca, Rebecca" Billy called her name, chris and Parker started to shoot at the infected pack, Rebecca was shooting while running, "Leon stop the train" Jill yelled,

"Jill we can't-" he said, "Stop the damn train" she said and looked back at Rebecca, she was getting near "Billy" she yelled, "Come here, Come here" he answered and reached out his hand, Rebecca tried to grab it but one of the infected grabbed her and the others gathered around her "Noooo" She yelled, "Rebeccaaaa" Billy yelled, There was nothing the others could do now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Oransky station<strong>

The group came out of the train, their thoughts still with Rebecca "She's alive, she's been through worse" Parker said, everyone nodded at him in agreement,

Their headsets began to ring _"This is O'Brian can anybody hear me?"_

"Loud and Clear Sir, We are at the bottom of the building the device is being held" Chris sighed, "Rebecca didn't make it" he said,

Billy was walking around himself deep in his thoughts, he suddenly turned to Jill "You said you've done it before, that you tried to deactivate the device and there was a flood, now this device is gonna broadcast worldwide, so God knows how much water it will unleash, it's a suicide mission and this Wesker guy knows it" he said,

"Did you hear that?" he said,

_"Yeah, that's why I called, Jessica finally talked, she said you have to cut the wire to the relay and reverse the ionisation, aside from the impact, the water will be harmless"_ he said,

"We need to get to their lab to see the blueprints of the device" Chris said,

"But one of us needs to volunteer to go to the roof to be ready to shut it down" Billy said,

Everyone went silent and looked down, noone had the courage to do this "I will" Jill said "I can do it".

"Let's get going" Leon said and they ran out of the Station.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebbeca punched the last zombie with her and shot him in the chest, she collapsed on the ground and tapped her headset "Jill, Parker do you copy?" she asked and got up "Can anybody hear me?" she asekd, All she could hear was static "Chris? Anyone, Dammit" she said and started to run out.

She came out of the station, back at the same street they entered the subway, she was just starting to relax when she saw Wesker with armed men surrounding her "Drop your gun Rebecca" Wesker ordered, Rebecca did as he said "Take her", Hunk knocked her out with the butt of his gun and took her with them.

After almost 15 minutes she woke up to see that she was tied to a chair and a figure approaching her "We meet again" Wesker said,

"I had this image of you from the time we were in STARS, I thought you were of those charisma leaders who had a soft heart and would always protect his team members, looking at you now, After almost a decade you still haven't given up on killing us" she said,

Wesker laughed "That's because no matter what I do to get rid of you, you still come back to me, Listen child, You have a choice, You can either embrace your anger and hate me, Or you can join me" he said and pulled her hair to look at the screen on the other side "The flood has begun, Only some few will survive" he said,

A tear dropped from Rebecca's eyes "I'm not like you, I will never betray my friends" she said,

"Hmm, We'll see" he said and took an ampule from a small box and came to her,

"What's that?" she asked, Wesker laughed "Don't worry Chambers, It's only tap water" he said and injected her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill packed everythin she needed and nodded to everyone, She turned back to enter the elevator when she head Chris calling her "Jill, Wait" he said,

Jill turned back and looked at him "Did I forget something" she asked,

"Yeah, me, I'm coming with you" he said,

"It's a one-person job Chris, I can deactivate the device" she said,

"I know you can, but you can't outrun the wall of water it's gonna turn into" he said,

Jill scoffed "How are you gonna help me?" she asked,

"You'll run faster if I'm chasing you" he said,

Jill's eyes were full of tears, She sighed "I'll be fine, they need you at the bunker Chris, I'll come back, I promise you" he said, "Ok" he whispered,

Jill walked away but after a few steps she turned back "Just in case Chris, Yes" she said,

"What?" he asked,

"Yeah I wanna marry you" she said, Chris kissed her lips and took the ring out and slid it in her finger, Jill adored the ring "It's perfect, so are you" she said and kissed her,

"I'll see you" Chris said, Jill nodded and entered the elevator, they looked at each other for the last time till the elevator door closed.

Jill entered the roof and walked towards the device, When she looked up she noticed the Giant red ball on top of the device, she swalloed her fear and breathed "Here we go again" she said, ready to put an end to this once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Ok so my exams are finally over and I came back quickly to write the new chapter for you guys, so don't forget to review please, personally I loved this chapter hope you liked it too guys...<strong>

**Love you all...**


	19. Phase two?

**Hey guys, wow the more we get near to and end the more I get excited, here's the new chapter, I really hope you enjoy it, love you all**

Chapter 19

**Jill/Flashback**

Jill was brought to the police department after her father was arrested, she was so scared but wasn't crying anymore, she was just sitting quietly on a couch looking around, suddenly she heared sounds coming from outside,

_"What about the girl? Her name is Jill, looks so scared to me"_, It was the voice of that officer who brought her there after her father was arrested,

_"Doesn't she have any other relatives? How old is she?" _Another male voice asked,

_"No, It seems like it's only the father and daughter, she looks like nine or ten" _the officer said,

_"Alright, talk to her, If she is Dick's daughter he must've taught her something, she looks stronger than ordinary 10-year-old children" _the other male said,

_"What are you going to do? She's so little" _the officer said,

_"Dick wouldn't just hide the location of Horizon for himself, I am your superior, so do as I tell you. Who knows? She might even become an officer like us. Anyway I gotta go now, there's been a robery again and I'm leading the search team" _he said and footsteps could be heared as he was walking away,

_"I'll see you around"_ the officer said, Jill didn't understand a single thing, And she wasn't in condition to think about what they said right now, she was just a kid,

Suddenly the door opened and the officer came in with a big cup on his hand, Jill was greatful she finally saw a familiar face, she was just so scared to be alone right now, the officer sat next to her and smiled "Hello Jill, I'm Stu, how are you?" he asked,

Jill didn't answer and just looked at him, Stu completely understood how scared she was right now, he's always seen little children around the station who have gone through extreme circumstances "Here, It's Vanilla" he said and handed her the Cup "Milkshake" he said,

Jill took it and started to drink, she was so thirsty, After she took a few sips she looked at Stu "When is my Dad coming back?" she asked,

Stu looked down and sighed "Jill, remember when I told you that you have to be strong?" he asked,

Jill nodded, "Well, your father will be gone for a while now, because he has done something bad, Do you know what Cops do to bad people?" he asked,

"They arrest them?" Jill asked,

"Exactly" Stu said,

"Is my Dad a Bad person? But he promise he was going to return all those things he brought home" Jill said, her eyes were full of tears again,

Stu put a hand on Jill shoulder "Look Jill, Sometimes we humans make mistakes, but we are all responsible for our actions, If your father stole things, this was his own choice to be a-" _Thief? _What was he gonna say? He couldn't make Jill hate his father,

"A thief" suddenly Jill spoke, "I know this, I just-, wish there was another way, I don't know what to do, And-, And-, And I'm sacred" she said,

"I know, I would be too" he said,

"You would?" Jill asked him,

"Yeah, But we all have to have Faith, Now, Maybe I can help you to conquer your fear. I want you to close your eyes, and tell me the very first thing that comes to you head when I ask you this question-" he said, Jill looked down and closed her eyes to get ready for his question,

What do you wanna be when you grow up?" he asked.

**End of flashback**

Jill was standing in front of the Giant-Red-Ball looking down "By saying _The savior of world _I didn't mean this" she mumbled, _I wonder how Stu is doing now, _The memories of her childhood in the custody and Stu brought a subtle smile to her face.

There was still no word from Chris and the others, _I just hope they're Ok, _she thought and looked at the device, she took a deep bteath and sarted counting in her head _1,2,3_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

The group entered the lab secretly, Chris pointed Leon to Kill the Guards with him and gestured the others to knock the Doctors out, Once everyone nodded, they moved on and opened fire, The doctors were shocked already, so knocking them down was easy,

Once they were done, they rejoined together and looked around, Wesker had planned everything inside out, everything there looked brand new and intact,

Chris approached the computer and started typing, he tapped his headset and contacted HQ "Quint? I can't track the signal from this terminal" he said,

_"Yeah I know, you have to find the relay room and destroy it" _Quint said on the other line,

"I'm on my way" Leon said and went away, when he turned around he saw the worried look on Claire's face, he gave her a reassuring nod and continued his way,

"Any progress out there?" Chris asked,

_"This is O'Brian, From what we know the Russians iniciated the continuity of Govenrment protocol, The President, Cabinet, Family, all been evacuated to underground command service" _He said,

"There's still time left let's not give up that early" Billy said and looked down, Claire nodded but when he saw his face emotion she put and hand on his shoulder "Trust me, she's stronger than she looks" she said,

Billy laughed "I know, I've seen what she's capable of" he said,

_"Is that person talking a survivor or something?" _Keith said on the other line,

"Sort of. O'Brian bring Jessica to where you are, we might need her" he said,

_"Copy, sending the guards to get her now" _O'Brian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill got tired of waiting around, she decided to get near the device and examine it, after haveing a look around she removed a panel and saw alot of wires attached to the power, _How the hell do we deactivate this thing?_

She was deep in thought, she quickly turned around after she heared footsteps behind her, "Rebecca" she said in relief,

she gasped to see Rebecca's eyes were red, she was infected "Oh God, Rebecca it's me, It's Jill" she said, Rebecca started to walk towards her "I don't wanna hurt you" she said while walking away from her,

_"Jill what's happening?" _Chris said on the other line,

"It's Rebecca she's guarding the device, she's infected" Jill said with a trembling voice,

_"What?" _Claire said,

_"You have to take her out" _Chris said,

_"NO"_ she heared Billy's yelling coming from Chris' headset, "No, Chris, This is Rebecca we're talking about" she said,

_"Listen Jill, as hard as this sounds, but she's not Rebecca anymore_" Parker said,

"But Parker-" Jill sighed "I know"she said and took a deep breath and approached Rebecca "Please Becca, Please let me help you" she said and reached her hand, Rebecca grabbed her hand and kicked her, Jill was defending herself but wasn't doing anything to hurt Rebecca "Stop" she yelled,

Rebeccas put her hand on her neck, Jill couldn't breathe, she punched Rebecca hard, then Rebecca grabbed Jill's gun and started shooting, Jill was dodging the shots, she jumped to Rebecca and unclipped the Magazine when she backed away Rebecca started shooting again, but all could be heared wa clicking, Then Jill approached her and knocked her out by hitting her head with the butt of her gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Leon came to the Relay room and looked around, he quickly tapped his headset "The Relay's blown, Check the signal strength" he said,

_"No good Leon, the system's still broadcasting" _Quint said,

_"we've been planning this for years, Don't you think we've accounted for every possibility?" _he heared Jessica's voice on the other line "Somebody shut her up" he mumbled,

_"Leon? Is Billy with you?" _He heared Claire saying,

"No, He's not with you?" he asked,

_"Get to the roof right now" _Chris said,

"On my way" he said and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill injected Rebecca with her antitode, Rebecca was still unconscious, she checked her pulse, when she felt one she sighed and approached the pannel again and tapped her headset "Ok, Quint I've removed the pannel" she said,

_"Do you see the master Circuit board?" _Quint asked,

"I see alot of Circuit boards" she said,

_"It's the closest to the power supply, Trace the ground wire, it should lead you directly to the coil" _he said,

"Got it" she siad and traced the wire, it lead to a small hole, she put her finger in the hole and pulled the pannel revealing two big Wires "Ok I'm here" she said,

_"Jill this is Parker, According to the blueprints here there should be two wires coming out, one Black, one Yellow" _Parker said,

Jill frowned "No, they've changed them out, One Wire's blue, the other's white" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"Hold on Jill" O'Brian said and walked towards Jessica "I'll give you one last chance to do the right thing, Not that you've been any good at that" he said,

Jessica shrugged "I've told you enough, And it's useless, In a few minutes, when the system broadcasts the whole world will be different, If you're planning on torturing me I'll hold out at least for that long" she said,

O'Brian laughed "You know? We've acquired some samples while sending our agents to your facility in Taiwan, And we've been working on this strange Slc45/B Vaccine, It's a 50-50 chance Jill cuts the right wire, I'm willing to take those odds, If it means I can stand here and watch you turn into an animal" he said and took the Ampule from it's box,

Jessica gasped "You're not a gambling man, O'Brian" she said,

"I didn't used to be, but it's been a rather interesting year for me" he said and put the nail in her neck "It's made me reevalute certain parts of my life," he said and started injecting her slowly,

"White" she yelled "Tell her to cut the white wire" she said, O'Brian pulled the ampule out and laughed "You're so gullible and a big liar" he said and tapped his headset "Jill, Cut the Blue wire-" he said,

"-And then run like hell, you have 15 seconds before the ball bursts" Keith said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

"Copy that cutting the Blue wire" she said, Suddenly Billy came up and saw Rebecca unconcsious on the floor "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily,

"She's out cold, I injected her with the Antidote, she'll be fine, I hope" she said,

Leon joined them as well "Jill, You alright?" he asked,

"yeah, get Rebecca to the elevator" she said, Billy held Rebecca and headed to the elevator, Leon was following behind him "C'mon Jill let's go" he yelled when they entered the elevator,

Before Jill cut the wire she found a note on the pannel writing:

**Wesker's phase two takes place in Mangolia and Tokyo,**

**Be careful.**

**Reymond V.~**

Jill was shocked, she tought it would be over after this, she looked up at the Sky and noticed a jet flying by "No" she yelled and cut the Blue wire, then quickly ran towards the Elevator,

Right when Loen pressed the Elevator button they heared a loud Boom sound, The ball had burst into water, the elevator was shaking "The device is coming apart" Jill said,

They reached the bottom floor and saw the others outside the building "C'mon" Chirs yelled, They started running, huge mass of water was coming behind them, When they got out Chris closed the metal door and backed away from the building, Now all they could see was the Oransky building being destroyed by the water.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"Jill, Parker do you copy? Chris? Leon Come in! Anyone?" Keith said, there was no answer,

"Hold on! I'll try an alternate signal" Quint said and started typing,

"Anything?" Keith asked, Tapping his fingers,

"Nothing" he said.

Jessica was looking down angrily "Doesn't look like my Idea was wrong, where are they?" O'Brian said,

"Maybe the water got them" Jessica said, everyone glared daggers at her "Take her to her cell" O'Brian said and the guards took her away,

"What's the status of the building?" O'Brian asked,

Quint started typing and a Satellite photo came to the screen "It's- not there anymore" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris<strong>

"3-9-Alpha-2-4, We're out, Request evac, Medical support needed, popping smoke now" Chris said and popped the smoke, he saw Jill running towards him, he opened his arms for an embrace, Jill hugged him tightly "Chris" she said and cried,

Chris stroke her hair and began to swing with her "It's over Jill, We did it" he said,

Jill pulled away and looked at him "but look at this" she said and handed him the paper, Chris started to read the note, he folded it and put it in his bag "Not now Mrs Redfield" he whispered and pulled her to a deep and passionate kiss, Jill never felt this safe in her life, part of the fear was over, For now.

Parker approached Billy he handed Rebecca to Parker, "The chopper should be here any minute" parker said,

Billy leaned and kissed Rebecca's forehead "Take care of her, Please don't report to anyone you saw me" he said,

"If Rebecca faked your death 10 years ago, she definitly knew something" he said an pointed out to a direction "We'll escort you out of the city by chipper after that On foot you can reach the boarder by day break" he said,

"What about the agency? They heared my voice, What are you gonna tell them?" he asked,

"Oh I think they know, No one can hold on to the zombies for too long unless they are field trained" Parker answered, Billy smiled and nodded "Thank you, Oh and Tell Rebecca she might not see me around for some time, but I will see her" Parker smiled and tapped his back with his hand.

Claire was sitting on the floor, Leon joined her and smiled "So, another outbreak and another one of out survivals" he said,

Claire giggled but didn't say anything, instead she put her head on his shoulder and looked at the sky "I still don't understand how the stars were gonna fall from the Sky" she said,

Leon looked up with her "Well, they're still in their place now" he sighed and looked down "Eventually we'll find out" he said and put his hand around her neck and kissed her head.

A medical Chopper and another Helicopter landed on the ground, Medical people quickly approached Rebecca and placed her on the strecher and took her. Once the chopper started to fly the rest of the Group entered the other Helicopter.

Jill had a last look at the City remembering when they first came here and filled with hopelessness, she felt stronger than ever now, feeling there was nothing they couldn't do if they worked togheter, and more importantly if she was with Chris,

She looked at the ring on her finger again and smiled, she didn't want to think about anything at that moment so she just put her head on Chris' shoulder and closed her eyes "I love you" she whispered,

She didn't think Chris would hear her because of the noise of helicopter wings, but Chris kissed her cheek and touched his forehead against her haed smelling her "I love you so much" he said firmly,

They saw the airstriked reaching the city, It was eactly like Raccoon city, _Deja vu, _They all thought, and so the city was destroyed, all those lives, all those people, Gone. Wesker was gonna pay for this.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's note: Wow, so this wasn't their last mission and Wesker escaped, Stay tuned everyone, Love you all, And pleaseee don't forget to review, I'll be waiting :D<strong>


	20. Stuart Stefano

Chapter 20

**Jill/Dream**

"What?" Jill shouted and jumped back, "I don't want to stay here" she cried,

"Jill, Nothing bad will happen, you don't have anywhere else to go, please try to understand" Stu said, and held her shoulders "I am going to take care of you" he said,

"So where will you take me?" she asked,

"Don't worry Jill, there's a protective custody we have for children, You'll stay there, I'll visit you everyday" he said,

"Pinky swear?" Jill asked and reached her finger, Stu smiled and wrapped his finger with her "I swear to never leave you alone Jill, You can count on me" he said,

A cop came in and saluted Stu, Stu nodded and looked at Jill "This officer will take you there, I'll see you later, Ok?" he said,

Jill's eyes were all teary, she wrapped her small arms around Stu's waist and hugged him, Stu sat on the floor and hugged her back, Now Jill's arms were around his neck "You are the best friend I have ever had Stu" Jill weeped, she pulled away and took the officer's hand,

When she and the officer went out Jill noticed a blond young man with sunglasses in the hall, he glanced at her and entered the room, "Scary-looking guy" Jill mumbled.

***The following isn't part of Jill's Dream, but it's what happened when she went out.**

Wesker closed the door behind himself, he noticed Stu looking down "She's gonna be alright isn't she?" he asked,

"Stop worrying, after the experiments her memory will be wiped, she won't notice anything, and we'll find out where the Horizon is" Wesker said,

"I know, It's just-, She has no Idea, she's a child" he said,

"It's not like she is going to die, we'll just get the information out" Wesker answered,

"What about his father's sentence?" Stu asked,

"Tough, 24 years, It's like forever" Wesker answered,

"We'll have to convince Jill to stay and train her" Stu suggested,

" Yeah Why not, It doesn't matter anyway, she will join RPD even if she doesn't want to" Wesker mumbled and laughed inside.

**Resumption of Jill's Dream**

_What the-? _Jill screamed inside, "This isn't police department, this is the Umbrella cooperation" Jill told the officer,

"This is protective custody, so it should be undercover, that's why you'll think it's Umbrella cooperation" the officer lied, Jill wasn't convinced but she knew she should trust the cop,

When the officer brought her to her room he bid her goodbye and closed the door, it was a two-bedded medium-sized room, she heared something from behind one of the beds "Hello?" Jill said and walked to the bed,

"Don't come any closer" a boy's voice said,

"Hi, I'm Your new roommate-" Jill wanted to introduced herself but the boy cut her off,

"I don't care" he said,

Jill sat on the other bed and remained silent, "Why did they bring you here?" After a few minutes of silence the boy finally decided to bring up a subject and asked her this,

"My father went to jail, so they brought me to protective custody" Jill said, they boy laughed from behind the bed,

"What's so funny?" she asked, "I should be the one laughing at you who can't even show himself" she added,

The boy stopped laughing, he slowly came out from behind the bed, he looked a few years younger than Jill, with Buzz-cut orange hair, his eyes were almost the same color as hers, and a long fresh scar under his left eye,

"What happened to your face?" Jill asked,

"None of your business, I don't even know why I'm here, How do you expect me to answer your questions?" the boy said,

"What do you mean? You don't know who you are?" she asked,

"I can't remember, sometimes I dream of it, Of who I am, of Why I'm here, I know I should get out of here, But I just can't seem to find my way" he said and looked at Jill's eyes "So who are you anyways?" he asked,

"My name is Jill Valentine" Jill was starting to freak out, Where was this place? "This place IS Umbrella cooperation, isn't it"? she asked,

"What else would it be? It say right in front of the Door" the boy said,

"What do they want from us?" Jill whispered,

The boy shrugged "I tried to escape this place so many times, But I can't, It's just impossible" he said,

Jill remained quiet "So, Do you have a name?" she asked,

"I don't remember my name anymore, these experiments are always making me pale, After each experiments they wipe away our memory, At first you don't feel anything and don't remember, But after a few times, You just do, remember, but your memory just comes and goes" he said,

Jill gasped and jumped from her bed, she went to open the door to runaway but it was locked "No, NO, No" she said and kept fighting to open the door,

"Hey, Hey Girl, calm down" he held her, Jill was crying "Dammit what was her name? Ji- Jill vala- Valentine, Yeah, hey Jill Valentine, calm down" he said and went to get her a glass of water from the small fridge "Here, Drink this and stop whining" he said,

Jill dranked the water and swallowed "Hey I'm not whining" she said,

"Yeah, right" he said and jumped on the bed and lied on it,

Jill got up and went to sit on her bed "So, what should I call you?" Jill asked,

"Anything" the boy mumbled,

Jill went to thought for a moment, then it hit her "How's Jake?" she asked, the boy shrugged,

"Ok then, nice to meet you Jake" Jill said,

"And nice to meet you Jill Valentine" she said,

"Hey, why don't you just call me Jill?" she asked,

"I thought that what you said your name was" he said,

"Yeah, but Valentine is my surname" Jill said,

The boy turned to look at her, he was confused "What's a surname"? he asked,

How the heck was Jill supposed to explain the meaning of a surname? "Look, forget it, just call me Jill" she said,

"Find a surmane for me too" the boy demanded,

Jill scoffed, what a rude boy, "I don't know many surnames, how does Muller sound?" she asked,

"Mm, not bad" the boy said, Jill smiled they were starting to become friends when their door opened and two guards came in, they went to take Jill "No" Jake shouted and went to hit the guard but the guard electro-shocked him, Jake groaned and fell on the ground,

"Jake" Jill screamed, and the guards took her with them, After walking the long corridors they took her to a lab, It was the place Wesker made her remember on the ship when they forced her to remember the events, After almost one hour they wiped her memory and she was ready to go back to her room,

Jill remembered what Jake said, _Wait, could it be possible they did something to me? _Jill was deep in her thoughts when she noticed two guards went to direction of two walls in front of eachother and inserted two keys and turned it at the same time and the door opened, that was the way out,

When Jill entered the room, the guards closed the door and locked it, Jake was still on the floor but he was conscious, "Jake" Jill screamed and went to him,

"I'm alright Girl, stop crying like that" Jake said and got up,

Jill sat on the floor, Jake got up and sat next to her "How did it go? Ah, but wait, you don't remember, do you?" he asked,

"No, but I noticed the way out" she said,

"Pff, Girl, everybody knows the way out, that's the hard part that no one can get out of here" Jake said,

"We can do it toghether if we try" Jill said,

"Yeah? Answer my questions, how do we get out of this room in the first place? Second, How are you planning on knocking those guards out to get the keys?" he asked,

"You mean these keys?" Jill asked and took the keys out,

"What the-? How did you get those?" Jake asked,

Jill giggled "Hello? My father is a thief, and about this door? I have this" she said and took out her lockpick from her shoe,

"Wow, You're amazing, OK, I know this place like the back of my hand, we have to escape at night" Jake said, Jill nodded, it didn't take long for her to stay at the company, she was lucky she met Jake, Orelse she might've became like him.

After waiting a few hours, Jake looked at his Clock and nodded "Let's go Jill" he said,

Jill took out her Lockpick and they both went to the door, After a few minutes Jill unlocked the door "There" she said,

"Ok, this way" Jake said and they both ran out, they were sneaking out the corridors, Jake would pull Jill to a hiding spot wherever he found guard "God, You are so careless Girl" he hissed,

"Shut up" Jill hit his shoulder lightly, Jake shook his head "The Exit is at the end of this corridor, On my mark, Run" Jake said and they both ran to end of the corridor, Jill handed the one of the keys to Jake, Jake took it, they both inserted the keys and unlocked the door,

"Come on" Jill pulled him out, the two kids ran from the company yard to the street as quickly as possible, when they were far enough, they stopped to catch their breaths,

"Come on, We've got to get back to the police department, they could help us" Jill said,

"No" Jake said,

"No? What do you mean?" Jill asked,

"Him, he's there" Jake answered, "Who?" Jill asked in confusion "I don't remember" Jake cried,

"Jake, come with me, I can help you, You-" she was cut off,

"-No, I can't, Go Jill, I somehow remember who I am, but I don't want to be that" he said,

"Where will you go?" Jill asked,

"Anywhere far from here, Will you be OK?" he asked, Jill just nodded, Jake didn't turn back, he just took a few steps back and nodded back "Thank you, Jill Valentine" he said and ran away.

After that Jill grew up all by herself by both stealing and working, she went back and lived in their apartment and lived for herself,

But she just couldn't forget about the events with Umbrella, even though she never realized what they wanted from her, but she was gonna take them down,

After a few years when she grew up and graduated from college, she decided to join the RPD police deparment, she went to an officer working on his desk "Yes, can I help you?" he asked,

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr Stefano " Jill said,

"I'm sorry but he is transferred Miss" the officer said,

Jill's expression changed, somehow she felt sad for not being able to see him "Could I get his number please?" the cop didn't have time to answer and looked at somewhere else, Jill noticed blond man with sunglassed coming to the desk, he looked like he was in his thirties (She didn't recognize him from years ago), "Hey Jimmy, don't forget to give this to the chief" he said and handed it to the cop,

"You got it, Hey Albert, this lady is asking for Stu, maybe you can help her" he said,

Jill looked back at him and stood up "Hello, I'm Jill Valentine" she said,

_Valentine? _Wesker thought, "Albert Wesker" he said and shook hands with her,

"Well I heared Stu's got transferred, I was hoping he could help me" she said,

"Perhaps I could help you , Me and Stu worked together before I became STARS Alpha team captain and his transferation" he said,

"This is kinda awkward, But, I'm looking for a job, As a cop maybe, I thought he could help me" the young burnette said,

"Hmm, Well, I've been looking for a female member for my Alpha team, would you like to join us?" Wesker asked,

"Your team, The STARS?" Jill asked, seeing as he said he became it's captain,

"Yes, Special Tactics And Rescue Service, We are a little bit more advanced than this rookies and we kind of investigate some of Umbrella's works to simply, You know, take them down" Wesker said,

_Umbrella? This day can't get any better, _Jill smiled and nodded "I'd love to join your team Mr Wesker" she said,

"Call me Captain, let's go, I'll introduce you to the group and you can fill out your paperwork and all" he said and they both stated to walk,

They entered a huge office were a bunch of guys with special uniforms unlike other cops were sitting and talking "Everyone listen up, welcome our new member who joind the team, This is Jill Valentine" Wesker said,

Everyone stood up, but the name Valentine somehow made them all confused, A bearded fellow looked at Wesker "Captain? Valentine as in-" he was cut off by Jill,

"Yes, I'm Dick Valentines daughter" Jill said,

Everyone was looking at wesker except for one young man with a green uniform who was looking at Jill, "Come on everyone, that doesn't mean anything, A friend of Stu is a friend of ours, try to get along well, welcome again Jill" Wesker said, "Thank you captain" she said,

Wesker went back to his office, Jill looked around, everyone went back to their jobs, nobody said anything, Jill felt kinda awkward, what was she expecting? _Dammit, _she thought,

Then the man in Green uniform approached her and smiled "Welcome" he said and tapped her shoulder and went away, "Hm, Well that's good start" she mumbled.

**End of dream**

* * *

><p>Jill opened her eyes and noticed that she was in med-sec again, she rubbed her eyes and got up, "Hey" she heared Chris' voice, she turned and saw him sitting on a chair beside her bed,<p>

"Did I fell asleep on the chopper again?" she asked,

Chris smiled "Yeah, you seem to have that habit alot" he said,

Jill sighed and leaned back, she looked down at her hand and noticed her beautiful ring, she smiled and looked at Chris "Mrs Redfield huh?" she asked,

"Well yeah, It's about time you became that, right?" he said,

"Guess so" Jill smiled, she leaned and Chris got up and kissed her lips, they pulled away, "Did you give your report?" she asked,

"Yeah, and I showed them the note but, so far nothing. You're sweating, let me get you a towel" he said and picked a small towel from the drawer and started to wipe her forehead "Did you have nightmares again?" he asked,

"Forget it, Don't we all?" she asked, Chris sneered, "Everyone went home, O'Brian gave us a day off, And I asked that Agent to get your report later" he said,

Jill sighed "Thanks, I'm not in the mood anyway, I just wanna go and see Kim" she said,

"Alright, The doctor said we were all fine anyway, except for Becca, she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days" he said,

"Oh God, Rebecca, How is she?" Jill asked while getting up and heading to the wardrobe,

"She's fine, the antidote worked well on her, but still, the doctor said it'll take time for her to wake up" he said, Jill nodded and started to change her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later <strong>

Chris and Jill entered the apartment and threw their bags on the floor, Claire was sleeping on the couch, her shoes still on, Chris smiled and went to take her shoes off, seemed like she already sent the agents to their home,

"I'm gonna go check on Kim" Jill said lowly and went to Kim's room, Chris went to his room and without any thinking he entered the shower _Home, Sweet home._

After almost 15 minutes he came out of the shower and noticed Jill taking a nap on the bed, he put his clothes on and went to lie next to her,

"You smell great" Jill mumbled, Chris leaned and kissed her nose, Chris lied down again and breathed "Why would Raymond give us that information? What if it's a trap?" he asked,

"Raymond's been helping us from the beginnig, I doubt he's lying this time" Jill said,

"It definitly has something to do with the Horizon" Chris mumbled,

Jill brought him closer and put her head on his chest "You need some rest Christopher" she said,

Chris smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "Actually, I was planning on going somewhere with you today" Chris said,

Jill's eyes were still close, she smiled "A date?" she asked,

"Well, no, I-, I was actually plannig on going to your father's grave, Kind of- to- Indtroduce myself" Chris said,

Jill opened her eyes and looked at him in sorrow, she smiled and nodded "Chris, Thank you" she whispered and leaned to kiss him, Chris kissed her back and embraced her, "You are my life now" Chris said, Jill tightened her embrace, Oh how much she loved him, and now she was going to be his wife, she couldn't have been more glad.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour latercemetery**

Jill put a bouquet of flowers on her father's grave, a tear dropped from her eye, how much she missed him, He died before even knowing her daughter was still alive, he didn't get the chance to see his grand-daughter, Worst of all, he never even got the chance to spend time with his own daughter "I love you Dad, No matter what happened in the past, I've always loved you, And I miss you" Jill said and touched her father's gravestone,

She stood up and wiped her tears away, Chris put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, Jill nodded to him in gratitude and stepped back,

Chris stood in front of the grave and crossed himself "Um, Mr Valentine, My name is Chris Redfield, I've known your daughter for more than ten years and now I want to marry her with your permission, It would've been an honor for me to meet you and call you my father, Sir, I promise to protect your daughter and our child with my life, no matter what happens" he turned to look at Jill and the turned back to the gravestone "Because I love them so much" he said,

He took a few steps bacck and went to Jill, he hugged her and patted her hair "I love you Jill" he whispered,

Jill wiped her tear and smiled "I love you too" she whispered, Chris pulled away and cupped her cheeks "Jill? You do know we are going to have so many good memories, right? It won't always be like this" he assured her,

"I already have good memories Chris" Jill smiled and kissed his cheek "Let's go" she said, Chris and a last look at the grave and went on with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next dayBSAA**

"Good job everyone, I knew you'd all succeed, but from this note that Chris gave us yesterday to examine we had to call you in" O'Brian said while standing in front of the group with his coffee on his hand,

"No need, We would've came anyway, I can't stay home anymore" Jill drank her coffee,

"So, Any Ideas?" O'Brian asked,

"I doubt Mangolia and Tokyo are the two cities Wesker targetted, We already knew this part of his plan" Leon said while he entered, he must've overheared them while he was coming in,

"I thought you went back with the president" Parker said,

Leon looked down "I missed my flight" he simply answered, but how could he have possibly missed a plane that was supposed to transport two people? He obviously didn't want to go,

He sat beside chris and looked around "Where's Claire?" he asked,

"I believe it would be better if we don't get her involved too much, aside from these missions, she's not an agent" Chris said, Leon nodded,

O'Brian sighed "Back to business, Anyone?" he said,

"We still don't know what the Horizon is, And we don't even know when Wesker will be in any of these cities, he can't just be in two places at one time" Quint said,

"And Jessica said she had no Idea, I doubt she was lying" Keith said,

"We don't know that" Chris mumbled,

Jill was quiet but then she remembered something, the vivid dream she had yesterday, that was so strange, Jill somehow felt like it was a sign "It might sound rediculous, but, what if we try to hypnotise me? See if I can remember the events of my childhood with the Horizon?" she asked,

"It's not ridiculous, but I spoke to Dr Ryan after the incident in the ship, he said that you've already remembered and there couldn't be anything more, Also, he said some other memories might come back to you in time" O'Brian said,

Chris turned to Jill "Did it?" he asked, Jill went to thought "Not entirely, but I think I know someone that could help us" she quickly got up, everyone looked at her, she put her hand on her forehead trying to remember,

"Who?" Leon asked,

Then it suddenly hit her, she looked at O'Brian and nodded "Stuart Stefano" she said.

"Who is he?" Chris asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, 20'th chapter already, I felt exited myself while writing this chapter...What about you guys? I was planning on making this the last chapter, but, Y'know, It was soooo long...<strong>

**Please Review ASAP, my inspiration fades away when there are no review...Anyway, see you on the next chapter :D**


	21. Fate crosses paths

Chapter 21

O'Brian was walking along the halls with three agents "I want you to look for this man Stuart Stefano, Dead or alive, just find him" he said,

"Yes sir" the agents said and went back to their work, O'Brian stopped and sighed "I hope Jill is right about this" he mumbled.

**Meanwhile at the conferance room**

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Chris asked, he was both angry and upset becasue of Jill,

"I'm sorry, But these are memories that I chose to forget a long time ago, And the fact is, I didn't remember most of them" Jill answered,

Chris ran his fingers through his hair "Still you should've told me you had a memory" Chris said, he didn't realize his voice was loud, he didn't mean to upset Jill by it,

But then again, Jill was right, she didn't remember, After that experiment she kept having blury memories and probably thought they weren't important, She just didn't want to bother Chris, he already had so much in her mind,

Then again realizing his anger, Jill decided not to answer, and looked away,

"What about this Jake Muller? Who is he?" Leon asked,

"Maybe he knows something too" Parker suggested,

"No, he was just a test subject like me. Poor boy couldn't even remember his name, how do you expect him to know anything about the Horizon?" Jill said,

Then Quint got up and packed his files "Well, we'll have to wait until they find this Stefano guy, If you need anything I'll be in my office" he said and went out, Keith following behind,

"I'll contact DSO and see if they could help us in finding him" he said and took out his phone to call hunnigan and report in,

"Hey Hunnigan-" he was saying while he exited the room.

Parker stretched his hands and got up "Guys, I'm going to check up on Becca, Just give me a call as soon as they get something" he said and went out,

Jill and Chris weren't looking at eachother, there was no need for Chris to act like that, she decided to leave it for another time, without saying another word Jill stood up to go, when she opened the door and was halfway out she looked at Chris, he was looking down,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chris, Maybe I wasn't just feeling ready to share and remember those memories, I hope you're not mad at me" she said and closed the door behind her.

Chris quickly got up and looked at the door, too late, she was already gone "Jill" he said and put his hand on his forehead and sat down again. He wasn't mad at her or anything, he was just feeling guilty for all these that happened to them, in the past few months he suddenly found out about the things the woman he loved went through, And he simply couldn't do anything.

Suddenly all the power in the whole facility went out, all the lights and computers went off, Chris quickly stood up and stormed out to see what's going on,

After a few seconds the emergency light went on and Chris noticed Jill and the others, he approached them "What the hell is this?" he asked,

"There's been a breach, we have no Idea what this is about" Quint said,

Suddenly all computers and screens in the BSAA showed an image of Wesker, Everyone looked at the screens,

**"Good evening dear workers, Allow me to firstly apologize for this small distraction of mine, but I thought it'd be better for us to sit down and have a little chat.**

**So you simply didn't let me make some followers and destroyed all the years of my hard work in Russia, But it can't be stopped anymore, no matter what.**

**You should know better, and from now on, none of you have any Idea what I'm planning. Did you really think after Russia it was all over? No it wasn't, It's time for all of you to live the hell lives I'm planning for you.**

**Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, listen to me very carefully, I'm offering you the way out, and I have been doing this is the past tweleve years, but now it's different, You will back out if you don't want to say goodbye to little Kim, And you know the things I could do to her, Well Chris, You've seen how I made Jill my slave, now what am I going to do with a small defendless child that doesn't know anything?**

**This is my last warning, you have 12 hours to report that you have backed out, Orelse you can't imagine the things I can do to your friends, Famillies And to your ownself" **he said and the computer was shut, the lights were on again.

"Son of a bitch" Chris yelled and punched the desk, Jill was speechless,

"What are we going to do?" Quint asked in a loud and worried tone,

"We can't do this, Even if we back out, not just our friends and families, but the whole world will be in danger" Parker said,

Suddenly Leon's phone rang, he answered it "Hunnigan?" he asked,

_"Leon did you see that too?" _Hunnigan asked,

"Yeah we did, We have no Idea what to do" he said,

_"I just spoke to president, all agency heads are gonna gather in Washington to discuss this matter before the 12 hours time" _she said,

"Wesker thinks we don't know his phase two and the places he will be in, We could use that to our advantage" Jill said,

_"What have you got so far?" _Hunnigan asked,

"Well according to Jessica's alibi Wesker is targetting two cities, but we also doubt those two cities are Mangolia and tokyo that Reymond said his phase two takes place" Jill explained,

"We need to move fast, Anything about this Stefano guy?" Leon asked,

_"We're making progress but I can't give you any specific information, we are waiting for Mr O'Brian to come to DC as soos as possible_" she said,

"I'll be there in two hours" he said, Hunnigan nodded through the screen and went off.

O'Brian turned to the group "Let's not give up guys, Wesker wouldn't make any moves in this 12 hours, We'll figure something out, You're free for the day" he said and turned to his secretary "Call in the chopper, I'm heading to DC" he said and went to his office.

"We have to inform Claire as well" Leon said,

"Yeah, I was gonna do that, are you coming home with me Jill?" Chris said,

"Yeah, I can't stay here" she said, they said goodbye to everyone and went out.

Along the ride back home none of them talked to eachother, Jill was only looking at her ring and was deep in her thoughts, _Why should all this be happening to me?_

They entered the apartment and noticed Claire playing with Kim "Whose the cutest nephew of all time? My sweet Kim-Kim Of course, yeah that's who" she said and planted a Kiss on Kim's cheek,

"Oh hey guys" she greeted them when they saw them enter, "Hey/Hi" Chris and Jill said at the same time,

They both sat down on the couch and Jill kissed Kim's head softly and cuddled her "Oh you always make my day" she said and carresed her nose with her finger,

"So what's up?" Claire said, Jill and Chris started to tell Claire about what happened and Claire awas listening very carefully, After they finished silence filled the whole room,

"So what? Are we going to just back out?" Claire asked,

"Of course not, We'll have to see what the others will decide in Washington" Jill said,

"We still have 11 hours, we can find someting out" Chris said,

Jill looked at the clock "It's Kim's naptime, I'll go put her to sleep" Jill didn't bother looking at Chris and took Kim with her, Chris couldn't find out if she was upset about him or something else,

"what did you do again?" Claire asked,

"What? Nothing" Chris quickly answered,

"Ok, so you have done somehing, Wanna talk about it?" she asked,

Chris sighed "Let's go make something to eat and I'll tell you" he said and they both went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

After almost 10 minutes Jill finally managed to make Kim sleep, she put her back in her crib and enjoyed looking at the adorable face in front of her "Please forgive me Kim, this Job I do, It always has this life-and-death situations, It requires sacrifice, I have to be strong for you and Chris" her tears strolled down her cheeks "I'll never let anybody hurt you, I don't want you to grow up like me, I promise I will alway be on you side" she said and kissed her small hand gently.

When she came out she noticed Chris and Claire weren't there, she didn't bother looking for them and went to Chris' room,

When she entered the room she didn't close the door and layed herself on bed, she looked at the ceiling and sighed "Please don't let her be like me" she said,

"Why not? you didn't turn out so bad yourself" she heared Chris saying while entering the room and closing the door behind,

"I don't want it to be so hard for her, I don't know, maybe she can become a teacher, or a Doctor, Just anything that doesn't involve zombies" Jill said,

Chris placed himself right next to her "I don't know, I think she'd look cute in a little pink BSAA outfit" he teased, Jill giggled,

Silence field the room again, Chris lifted her chin and stoke her face "Jill" he whispered "Please forgive me, I didn't mean-" he couldn't finish and Jill cut her off,

"Don't apologize Chris, You were right, I should've told you" she said,

"I've never been there for you, all this time I've never even known you were infected with the T-virus, I left you all alone in Raccoon, I couldn't prevent Wesker from capturing-" Jill put her finger on his lips,

"You weren't there for me, But you are the one who always saved me, I'm cured because of you, I'm saved because of you, and I'm happy because of you. You have saved me in so many different ways, So don't ever blame yourself" she said,

"And now I was shouting at you like an idiot back at the agency, I'm so stupid" he said,

Jill smiled "I know and that's why I love you, you idiot" she said and pinched his cheeks,

Chris was surprised by what she just did, suddenly he forgot about all the fear of Wesker and time limit they had, Jill had this ability to make him forget about all the sufferings at one moment,

"Hey who are you calling Idiot, I'm older than you" he said and hugged her tight and squeezed her,

Jill laughed, Chris was sqeezing her so hard "Oh God" she said while laughing,

"So who's an Idiot?" Chris asked, Still holding her,

"You are an Old idiot bastard" Jill teased again, Chris laughed "Ok then it's time to make you suffer for calling me that" he said and started to tickle her "Oh God, No no, Chris don't" Jill said and started to laugh so hard,

She was no match for Chris and couldn't struggle free "Oh Chris please stop, I can't take it Any-" she said and laughed harder,

"Not until you apologize and admit I am intelligent" he said,

"Ok ok, you are an intelligent old bastard that I love so much" she said and Chris stopped "Hmm, that's better now" he said, they were both breathing heavily now and gazing at eachother's eyes,

"How can you do this Jill?" Chris asked, "Do what?"

"How can always be this kindhearted and strong at the same time despite all the things that happened to us?" he asked,

Jill started to carress his hair "I have a very convincing reason" she said,

"And what is it?" Chris mumbled, Jill looked at his eyes and to his lips, she pulled him closer to herself and they're lips met, it felt like it's been forever since they felt eachothers lips, Chris wrapped his arms around her neck and responded to her kiss, they were kissing with such passion and intensity.

**** Author's Disclaimer: If you are interested in reading the following sex scene, be my guest. If it offends/bothers you, however, feel free to skip it to the A few hours later part. I don't feel the need to change the rating because of one scene that you could just overlook.**

Jill felt Chris' hand under her shirt carressing her skin, there she felt it again, she felt safe and loved the way she never did before, she just loved this man so much and seeing him loving and always caring for her always made her happy, they made love to each other alot but this time they were also showing their empathy, What if they never get to be together after this again? Why isn't it ending? Why can't they be free from all these resposibilities?

But right now Jill didn't want to bother thinking about any of these, she took his hand and pulled it further up to her chest, and felt the pleasure of his touch, Chris started to suck her neck and gently pulled her up to take off her shirt, Jill did the same to him and placed him on bed, she placed her leg between his thighs to his member making him groan and moan her name, she touched his bare skin and planted kissed on any part of his body he could find, savoring his taste,

In every movement of her body, every time she closed her eyes, every time she exhaled a breath of air or a moan of pleasure, he could feel her telling him to take control, and show her what she wanted,

Chris inended to do just that, so he changed positions and came on top of her, he slowly pulled down her pants and shorts while Jill doing the same, they were both fully naked now,

Chris beant down and kissed her neck and went up to her cheek, nose and finally to her lips, he felt Jill tears on his own cheek, he broke the kiss and wiped those tears away "We're gonna get through this Jill no matter what, you know that, and we'll always be together" he said,

"We don't know that. I'm tired Chris, I can't fight like this anymore, I only want to be with you and Kim, I wanna run away with you to somewhere the world will forget about us" she said,

"Nothing can stop us if we stick together" he whispered, Jill closed her eyes, allowing him to continue, because part of her knew they might never be able to do this again,

Chris pushed himself into her making her arch her back and moan, they were making love to eachother till Chris collapsed on top of Jill, brathing heavily, Jill could feel his heartbeat against hers, she gently kissed his neck and smelled him "I love you Chris" she whispered and another silent tear dropped from her eye that Chris didn't notice, she couldn't bare the thought of ever loosing Chris, all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with him,

"I love you too Jill, So much" Chris whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

There were still another seven hours left until The agencies made a strict decision to answer Wesker, Everyone was gathered in BSAA now,

Nobody was making any sound, some were just sitting deep in their thougts, some were praying, there was nothing left to do,

It was then when suddenly Leon's phone rang, everybody jumped from their seats and approached Leon, "Hunnigan? Any progress?" Leon asked,

"The president and other agency heads are still at the meeting, ther're keeping it extremely confidential, there's still no news" she said,

"What else?" Leon asked,

"We found Stuart Stefano, he changed his name to Michael Nichols right after he was transferred from RPD" she said,

"Where is he now?" Jill asked,

"He lives in LA, I'm sending his address to your PDA Leon, Good luck, I hope you can find something usefull" she said and hung up, After a few seconds Leon's phone rang and he the address was sent,

"Me and Leon are gonna take care of this" Chris said,

"What? No, I have to talk to him, I have so many questins" Jill said,

"Trust me Jill, I know what I'm doing, We're gonna bring him here and you can talk to him" he said, Jill calmed down and nodded,

"OK" Chris said and gestured Leon to follow him.

**40 minutes later**

Leon parked his car in front of a house and they both got out of the car, Chris noticed a middle-aged man with groceries approaching the house "Right on time" he said and they went to him,

"Sir?" Chris called, the man stopped and looked at them "Can I help you?" he asked,

"Are you Mr Stefano?" Leon asked, the man looked away and shook his head "I'm afraid you have me confuse with someone else, I don't know anyone of that name" he said and entered his house,

"Jill Valentine needs you help" Chris said out loud, making Stu stop on his tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"My God, Jill I can't believe you went through all of these" Claire said,

"Me either, Everything is a blur, And Now seeing Stu after all those years, It feels so wierd" she said,

"Fate keeps bringing people back together it seems" Claire said,

"Yeah, just like you and Leon" Jill teased, Claire quickly blushed "Shh, someone might hear" she said,

"Hear what? That you love Leo-" Claire quickly cut her off "Shut up" she said and covered Jill's mouth, They both laughed together.

Suddenly they noticed Chris and Leon entering with another man "Is it him?" Claire asked,

"Yeah, He hasn't changed much" Jill smiled, Stu was the only Jill trusted when she was a child, she never imagined they'd meet again in such conditions.

**A few minutes later**

Leon approached Jill "Jill, you can tlak to him whenever you feel ready ok? He's in the investigation room" he said, Jill nodded, she took a deep breath and started walking towards the investigation room.

When she opened the door, she noticed Stu drinking from his glass of water, he looked up at the beautiful burnette, he quickly stood up "Jill?" he asked,

Jill tried to hold herslef not to cry "Hello Stu" she greeted him,

"My God look at you, You look amazing" he said, Jill forced smile and came to sit in front of him,

"How have you been?" she asked,

"Oh forget it, just here and there, I was worried to death about you when I heared you escaped, I neve heared from you after that" he said,

"You lied to me, You did know it was Umbrella where they were taking me" she said,

"I had no choice, I did it for you" he said,

"How so? By letting them make experiments on me?" she asked,

"No, I knew you to well for that, for a child at your age, you were too strong and smart, I knew you'd find thing suspicious and try to escape with your roommate, he was no different than you, But getting out of there required two people" he said,

Jill nodded "Yeah, they two sided key holes. So you knew Jake" she said,

"Jake? That's what he said his name was?" he asked,

"He didn't remember, so we just made up a name for him" Jill answered, "Who was he?" she asked,

"I can't tell you that" he said, "Why not?"

"Please Jill, Don't ask, I can't tell, And from what those gentlemen told me I can figure this has nothing to do with your mission" he said,

"He was somehow afraid of coming to police department with me, was it because of you?" she asked,

"No, don't make it harder for me Jill" he begged, Jill nodded and decided not to continue any further,

"Ok then, um, for your investigation our team will come and ask you some questions, thanks for your time Stu, it was nice seeing you again, and for the record I must say, your information would be so helpful for us" she said,

Stu nodded "Of course, anything for my small Jilly, So tell me now, How have been all these years, Are you married?" he asked, noticing her ring,

Jill smiled "I've been working here at BSAA, well I'm engaged, and I also have a daughter" she said,

"Really?" he asked,

"Yeah. A baby girl" Jill smiled,

"My God Jill, that's amazing, so who is this lucky man?" he asked,

"The blacked haired guy that brought you here, Chris" Jill said,

"Of course, I did notice how his voice changed when he talked about you, You guys make a great couple" he said,

"Thank you Stu" she couldn't hold it anymore and her tears strolled down, she quickly wiped them away "Anyway, I'm gonna have to leave now, and again thank you, we really appreciate your help" she said,

Stu slowly approched her and hugged her, Jill hugged her back and cried "Don't thank me, I also knew you'd need my help eventually" he said and patted her back,

Jill pulled away "I'll be watching from that room" she said and pointed to the window,

"I know Jill, I'm a cop too, remember?" he said, Jill giggled "Right" she said and went out.

When she came out she noticed Chris standing in front of the door leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, smiling sweetly at her "We should invite him to our wedding" he said,

Jill laughed, Chris approached her and wiped her tears, he hugged her very tight "I promise to always make you smile after this is all over" he whispered, they just stood there in eachothers embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yaaay, finally an update ^_^, I missed you all so much, Ok so I decided I wasn't puttig much ChrisJill moments, so this chapter was more focused on them...**

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone...And don't forget to R&R... Love you all ^ ^...**


	22. Mangolia

Chapter 22

**Stu**

Stu was sitting in the investigation room for a while now, what was taking them so long?

It's been almost fifteen minutes and nobody's showed up yet.

Suddenly the door opened and two figures entered, he recognized the blonde man but the other looked a bit old, he stood up and shook hands with them,

"Mr Stefano I'm Clive R O'brian, head of BSAA, this is Agent Leon Scott Kennedy. I can't tell you how much we appriciate your help in this matter" O'Brian said and they all sat down,

"Of course, anything for Jill, I was waiting for you guys to find me anyway" he said,

"Then may I ask why you changed your name please?" Leon asked,

"I did that with the hope Albert wouldn't find me anymore, I moved here to LA long before the Racoon City incident" he said,

Leon started to write down somethings "There's a report here saying you were transfered from RPD, Did Wesker put that order?" he asked,

"Yes actually, I didn't know Jill ran away from Umbrella, I think Albert knew I would help her if I found out" he said,

"This is important Mr Stefano, Did you know about Wesker's plan? I mean did he inform you of it?" Leon asked,

"Yes I knew, but I couldn't say anything to anyone, you above all should know better what Wesker could do" he said,

"There are still a few things we don't know, The Horizon for example" O'Brian said,

"He has it?" Stu asked, "Yes, And We need to do our best to prevent him from whatever he's doing now" Leon said and opened a file "According to a small lead, his next phases take place in Mangolia and Tokyo, what we don't know, is why" he said,

Stu palmed his face and took a deep breath "Horizon is an artifact that would be able to be complete when it's actually filled with the liquid inside a small amulet given by someone codenamed-" he was cut off by Leon "-The Rose" Leon said,

"Exactly, so he found it too" Stu mumbled and looked down,

"We aqquired it to protect it from Wesker but he was able to steal it, so going back to Horizon, tell us about it" O'Brian asked,

"It's a key piece in achieving endgame of world peace, which Weker wants do use it for the opposite, you've got to stop him" he said,

"Well we intent to do that, but there's a problem, first he is immortal now, and second this informations still doesn't help us in knowing what Wesker is up to" Leon said,

Stu sighed "Listen, first of all, Wesker wanted to probably scare you, he isn't fully immortal, I think he is in this position after using a vial, right?" he asked,

"Yes exactly, he stole a vial from our vault, then by using it he became immortal. Wesker only states Horizon as what will complete his work" O'Brian said,

"The Horizon is the end key to everything, Mangolia is where Wesker is taking it. There is an underground cave there, built by Ozwell E Spencer to construct the Horizon. If Wesker activates the procedure it would ultimately grant him immortality" he said,

Leon didn't stop writing for even a second, it was unbelievable, all this time, all the things they've done, all the things Wesker's done, it all depended to that Horizon from the beginnig, It all made sence now,

"Explain this to us Mr Stefano, this- prophecy" O'Brian said, taking out a file,

Leon took it from him and opened it, pointing to a specific part "The_ circle will be complete, when the chosen one finds the rose_, We got this one, but what about this?_ End of nature, End of light, and the Stars will fall from the sky_" Leon said,

Stu frowed "And this is where Wesker plans his attack, there's nothig to be understood by this, End of nature, End of light, this is what Wesker always wanted" he said,

"Tell us about the things that happened to Jill Valentine" O'Brian said,

Stu took a deep breath "I never wanted any of this for Jill, Wesker knew Dick Valentine for a long time, Also Dick Valentine was the one who first was able to steal the Horizon, He panted the coordinate of it in Jill's brain and erased his own so that nobody got the information. When we capture him and Jill, The umbrella was able to extract the information from Jill's brain" he said,

"It makes sence now, so after that when the company was destroyed, he needed the location of it and captured Jill to use the same experiment on her" Leon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill<strong>

Jill was listening to all the things Stu was saying very carefully, she felt a small dizziness and palmed her head, she felt someone holding her hand "Let's go get some air" she heared Chris saying.

It seemed like a good Idea, they learned enough, so she nodded and followed him out the room.

After a few minutes of walking she felt better, both with the freshness of the air and Chris' interwined fingers with her, giving her comfort "So it all comes back to that Horizon" she mumbled,

"I guess that was why we couldn't find a single clue of what it is, cause then stopping Wesker would've been easier" Chris said,

Jill tightened her hand and stopped to look at Chris' eyes, somehow pleading him, like something bad was gonna happen, like asking for protection "Jill are you alright?" Chris asked, palming her face with his hands,

Jill closed her eyes and sighed "Chris" she whispered, trying her best not to cry "There's something I-" she wanted to say but suddenly Chris' phone rang and he groaned "Sorry" he mumbled and looked at the phone "It's Quint" he said and answered it "Yes?"

"What is it?" –Pause, "Ok We're coming" he said and hung up "There's a situation upstairs" he said, "What's wrong?" Jill asked,

"Don't know, Quint say we've gotta see it, Let's go" he said and they both started to run inside.

When they reached their floor the saw everyone that was already gathered "What is it?" Chris asked,

"It's started, Wesker's arrived in Mangolia" Leon said, "What?" Chris blurted,

"I'm giving this task to Chris, Jill and Parker, get ready now" He said and three of them started to run to get packing,

"What about the rest?" Leon asked, "If Wesker had two phases, and the other in Tokyo, We'll save the other to send them there" O'Brian answered, that seemed like a good option.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

The group was ready as always with their armors, guns, and other things they needed, "Jet's ready, make sure you're able to hit Wesker with the antidote before he fully gets immortal and undo the effect of the vial" O'Brian said, the group of three nodded,

"We'll touch base as soon as we cross into Mangolian interspace" Jill said,

As they were about to leave they saw someone approaching them with a crutch on her hand "Becca? What are you doing here?" Claire asked running to her friend for support,

"I'm alright, I heared about what happened, is there anything I can do?" she said,

"Yes, you've got to go and stay in the hospital" Parker said,

"No I'm not" Rebecca argued, "How are you gonna help, we're already leaving" Parker said,

"We've given our lives for this, I'm not gonna bail it on or anything, I'm in this until it's over" she said,

"Alright, we might need you here anyway, if it makes you feel better. But you're not going on the field" he said and turned to the others "Get moving" he said and they went to catch their jet.

This is what they've been waiting for all along, finally it came, to reach an end. They got all the answers they were looking for until today, now it was time to put an end to it once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wesker<strong>

Wesker arrived in small Mangolian boot camp where guards were patrolling everywhere with their guns and some workers working on finding the underground tomb the Horizon was meant to be,

Another car arrived in the camp and Raymond came out of it "How did it go?" Wesker asked,

"Ms Wong was able to activate the Horizon with the vial inside the amulet, now it's ready to be constructed" he said and handed the briefcase to Wesker,

"And did you inform her of the final targets?" he asked, taking the breifcase from him "Yes, after the Horizon get's ready we'll go to Tokyo" he said,

"Very Good" Wesker said, meanwhile a worker approached Wesker with a big grin on his face "Sir? We found it" he said, Wekser and Raymond followed him to the entrance of the cave,

They stood in front of the entrance and looked at the big stairwell leading down "structural image shows that there's a chamber about 200 feet below us, It's quite a climb" Raymond said,

"You needn't worry, The next step is for me alone" Wesker said and started to go down with his briefcase, down to the chamber where the Horizon needed to be fully constructed.

When he reached down there was and empty room with only one small pillar on the center, Wesker approached it and took the Horizon out of the briefcase "At last, After almost 30 years" he said and placed the Horizon in the pillar, ready to be constructed, ready to give him what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jet<strong>

Jill was sitting on the jet without saying a single word, she just interwined her fingers with each other and kept praying "You alright?" she gasped and looked to see Chris sitting himself beside her, Chris chuckled at her action "Look how the brave Jill Valentine gets scared by one single act" he said,

She sighed and looked at him, giving a subtle smile, Chris carressed her cheek "Jill, what's wrong?" he asked,

Jill looked down at her ring finger and closed her eyes "I don't know if I should tell you this now" she said, "Hey don't scare me, what is this about?" Chris asked,

"Chris?" she looked at him "Hm?" he asked, "I- " Jill breathed "I'm p-pregnant again" she said, "WHAT?" Chris said with a very happy tone hugged her tight "Chris, this is serious" Jill said,

"Yeah it's serious, I'm gonna become a dad again, Parker did you here that?" he said,

"Congradulations guys" parker smiled to them,

Chris turned to Jill "My God, I love you so much" he said and gave a passionate kiss "but Chris, how can you be so happy like this?" Jill asked,

"How could I not be? The little cuttie will be in your stomach on our marrige" he said and put her hand on Jill's belly "Then what the hell are you doing on the field Mrs Redfield? And Why are you so worried?" he asked,

"First of all, not a chance anything could prevent me from stopping Wesker. Second, Chris, We can't even take care of Kim Properly because of our work, how are we gonna handle this one?" she asked,

"Who cares Jill, I want to have as many children with you as I can, I want our house to be full of children" he said,

"Now whoa there, I think two is already enough for a living" she said and tapped his shoulder,

"Is that your condition for getting married with me?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face, "Well Yes, I can't stand too many children" she said,

Chris pecked her lips "I'll think about it, just don't try to do anything dangerous on the field" he said and bent to kiss Jill's belly,

A smile formed on Jill's face "We're gonna get through this, right?" she asked, looking at Chris' eyes with her bright ones, "I promise you Jill, We will get through this and all the struggles that are waiting for us in the future" he said,

"Just promise me something, We won't die" she said with a trembling voice, Chris wiped her tears and leaned his forehead on hers, their bodies touching eachother, leaving so space,

"We won't, We will be together forever, we will become and old couple with wrinkes, watching our grand children playing, talk about our memories and adventures, making them excited. I will always tell you about how much I love you, I'm gonna say that until you are tired of hearing it, so get yourself ready" that last sentence made Jill giggle,

"I want us to die in each other's arms so that none of us would suffer the loss of the other, and the last word we say to each other will be I love you, I want our graves to be beside each other, And I want to be together with you in the other life, I never want to be apart from you, not even for a second" he said,

Jill's tears were like raindrops, not stopping for a second, "I love you so much" she said, "I love you more" Chris said, Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss,

"Guys, I hate to ruin the mood, but we're landing" Parker called, Jill totally forgot he was there, she blushed and they both gave each other a last look and started packing.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Chris and Parker attacked the base and started killing the guards, gunshots could be heared all over the area, while they were doind their fight, Jill sneaked through the battle field and entered the tomb.

When she went down she saw Wesker standing by a small pillar watching a glowing object, she pulled the hammer and by making a click Wesker turned to her "It's over Wesker" he said,

"Jillian, I'm so glad you're here, if I didn't have someone to share this with I may have doubted my own eyes" he said,

"Is it everything you imagined? But then again, this is an odd time to question your sanity" she said,

"Perhaps, After this I have all the time in the world" he said,

Jill took a look at the glowing object behind Wesker "So that's it, all this time that's what you wanted, you ruined my life for this, you risked my health all along, you've been you using me ever since I was a child" Jill shouted,

Wesker chuckled "So you remembered, I was wondering when your memories would come back" he said,

"The hell, you've planned this all along, I was able to resist the experiment you did on the ship to me, I was able to give a wrong information to you" she said,

"Yet, I have what I wanted. You remember now, everything that has happened to you, you understand it" he said,

"Son of a bitch, I understand my own part but I'm not the only one, how many other lives did you ruin? Jake's life for example" she said,

"Jake?" he asked, "The boy that was with me, my roommate, who the hell was he? I don't even know where he is now, I couldn't help him, hell, I didn't even know his real name, I made this name for him" she said and her tear dropped,

Wesker suddenly looked away "It doesn't matter, he's probably dead by now, you'll ifnd out soon, Well, if you have time anyway" he said,

"Enough of this" Jill said and ran to the Horizon, taking it out of the pillar,

"No, Jill don't-" too late, Jill already took it out and looked at it "Why Wesker?" she asked,

"Jill, please don't be rash" he said "Then give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy this right now" she said,

"I suppose I can give you two good reasons" they heared Raymond entering with Chris and Parker, their hands were tied with each other, two guards aiming their guns behind them,

Jill looked at them and back at Wesker, she didn't know what to do, "Hand me the Horizon Jill, I'll let you all walk out of here" he said,

Jill still didn't say a word and looked at the Horizon "I know you're trying to figure a way out, hust hand the Horizon and you'll walk out" he said, "If I give this to you, what's the guarantee you won't shoot us anyway?" she asked,

"Back at the cave in Nepal I already told you, this is all your own choice, who told you to come here, hm? Could you ever think about having a child with Chris? And now you have a daughter, Why don't you go and be a family? Frankly I don't think you have any other option" he said,

Jill swallowed "If you want this, we'll walk out of here together" she said,

Wesker shook his head "Well remember Jill, it's your choice" he said and took out his gun and pointed it to Parker, pulling the trigger

"No" Chris shouted and jumped in front of him, the bullet hit his chest,

"CHRIS" Jill screamed, her vision was blurry, she felt like the voices were echoing around her head, The man she loved was shot in front him.

* * *

><p><strong>Noooooo, Chris is shooot :'(, please don't hate me guys...<strong>

**And so sorry for my late update ^^**

**So go ahead and R&R pleaaase, love you all *hugs* ^ ^**


	23. It all ends here

**Final**

**Jill**

Jill fell on her knees beside Chris "Chris chris" she shouted, Chris was breathing so weakly and trembling "J-Jill-" he weakly whispered,

Parker was fighting the two guards that were aiming at them and beat them up by his strong punches,

Jill turned and looked at Wesker with her teary eyes, filled with hatred "It's time you died" she whispered and took out the antidote, it hit Wesker's chest "Argh, Graaah" Wesker groaned,

Jill let go of Chris and bent down to take one of the uncounsious guard's pistols, Before Wesker could acted, she shot 5 bullets directly to his chest one by one, And the last bullet directly to his forehead,

Wesker's dead body fell on the ground, Jill wanted make sure this son of a bitch was dead once and for all,

She came on top of him and broke his neck "If something happens to my love, I'll hunt you down in the other life" she hissed and got up,

"Where's Raymond?" she looked around, Parker turned from Chris to look around for Raymond "And the Horizon! It's gone" he said,

Jill put her hand on her forehead We have to get Chris out of here" she said, the both held Chris' waist and arm and took him out of the tomb,

When they got back to the base it was empty, everyone had left already, so has Raymond,

"Right here, put him here" Jill said, they carefully placed Chris on the ground "You're ok, you're ok" Jill kept saying ,

Chris was still trying to breathe, struggling with death, "I'm gonna go call for help" Parker said and left the two there,

"Chris! Chris?"

**Flashback**

"Chris you here?" The young burnette called his partner while looking for her,

"Argh little help here?" Chris groaned,

Jill gasped "Chriiiis, you alright?" Chris was shot on his ankle and was on the ground,

"Perfectly fine Valentine- Gah, It's not like I'm shot or anything, really" the young STARS member said,

Jill pressed his ankle and took the first-aid-kit "It's not like you're dying Redfield, calm down" she said,

"I think you would've been happy if I died" Chris bit his lip to supress his pain,

"Well, would've made my work easier, but since you're my partner I have to care for you" she said,

Chris chuckled "Yeah, you watch my back, right?" he flirted,

Jill pressed the ankle harder and Chris groaned "I'm watching your back, partner" she winked and got up "C'mon let's go, Wesker and the others are waiting on the rendezvouz"

Chris got up "mind helping your dear partner?" he asked, Jill gave him a bright smiled and held his chest, helping him out the field.

**End of flashback**

Jill's tears ran down "Chris keep talking to me" she said,

"I'm gonn- be fine th- this, i-it's just a s-scratch" he said, Jill giggled "I'm just gonna take a look" she said and tore his shirt with her small knife, a bullet shot covered with blood on his right chest,

Jill held back her tear "you're gonna be Ok" she said,

"N-no way I'll- I'll ever- le-leave y-you" he mumbled,

"As if I'll let you?" she said and pecked Chris' lip lightly, she took out a tissue from her bag and applied pressure on the wound "AAA" Chris tightened his eyes,

"I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry" Jill whispered,

Parker arrived and hung up his radio "Med-evac is on it's way, how's he doing?" he asked,

"He's heart rates up, I think the bullet penetrated his lung, he's not getting enough air" Jill said,

"I'll live" Chris coughed,

"Guys, Seems like Wesker had a partner, We know whose behind this" Parker said, Jill and Chris looked at him to get more information.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes ago BSAA**

"Sir I think you should take a look at this" Keith shouted, O'Brian, Leon, Claire and Rebecca quickly approached them,

"Quint and I hacked into the NRO global surveillance system to see if we could find any clues about Wesker, We noticed some wierd activities-"

Quint interrupted "-Somone's trying to diable our defence satellites, They've released a virus, it's eating through our entire grid" he said,

Rebecca gasped "Wesker, he's gonna strike the U.S, can you purge the virus?" she said,

"No not from here, But we did pinpoint the origin" Quint said and started typing "Someone uploaded it from Tokyo" he said.

The group quickly ran to Jessica's cell "Who's in Hong kong?" Leon yelled,

Jessica remained silent "Who are you protecting?" O'Brian asked,

"Maybe we should get the snake to clear her head" Claire said, "Don't" Jessica shouted,

Then they all glared daggers at her so that she'd spill everything,

Jessica sighed "Wesker had to call in a partner, she's waiting there to complete phase two" she said,

"Who is 'She'? and What's phase two? Why are the satellites being destroyed?" Rebecca said,

Suddenly O'brian's phone rang, it was parker, he got out of the room picked it up "Report" O'Brian said,

_"We have a problem, Chris' been shot"_

O'Brian widened his eyes "How bad?" he asked,

_"It's critical, we need air support"_

O'Brian quickly turned to Quint "Contact Liam in Ulan Batar, have them send a medevac unit, tell them to hurry" he said, Quint rushed out the room, "Chopper should be there in 15 minutes"

_"Ok, listen, Wesker's dead, Raymond got away with the Horizon" _

"I think we know where he's going"

_"Tokyo, right?"_

Suddenly Leon, Rebecca and Claire came out of the room, Leon had a very sad expression on his face "Sir? Wesker's partner is- 'Ada wong'" he said,

"Did you hear that?" O'Brian asked partner,

_"Yeah, are you gonna send Leon and Claire?"_

"Yes, just inform the others, you did good" O'Brian said and hung up, "You two, get ready to go to Japan" he said and walked away,

Claire looked at Leon "You sure you can face her?" she asked,

"As long as I have you I think I can manage" he said, Claire smiled at him and nodded "Then let's go, we can do this" she said and they walked out together.

* * *

><p><strong>JapanRaymond**

Raymond approached Ada with the Horizon in his hand, Ada smiled at the artifact "Did everything go according to plan?" she asked,

"The BSAA arrived, mucked things up a bit, Wesker's dead" he said,

"The artifact's intact, Wesker's death doesn't change our Agenda, contact the controls, as soon as the satellites are down we'll lunch the Slc45/b" she said,

"Still the targets are Washington and London?" he asked, "Absolutely"

Raymond slightly nodded and looked down "Understood" he mumbled and went out to the control room,

He entered the contro room and turned on the screen "What's your status?" he asked,

A man appeared on the screen and started giving reports "Mil-sat 1 just hit atmosphere, the rest of the satellites are right behind it"

Raymond nodded and looked at his clock "If you BSAA guys don't hurry up, it's not my fault anymore" he mumbled and turned back to the screen "Initiate the countdown" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"Where are you guys?" O'brian asked through the phone,

_"We reached the hospital, Chris is in the operation room" _Parker said,

"Good, Claire and Leon are on the Jet, they'll arrive Tokyo soon"

_"I hope they succeed and this nightmare ends" _Parker said,

O'Brian nodded, suddenly a beeping sound came from the computer, he quickly approached Quint and Keith to see what's going on, "Oh my God" Keith shouted,

"Sir, they've started the launch" Quint said.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon and Claire<strong>

Leon and Claire landed on the buildings roof with their parachutes "You've learned how to use this thing well" Leon teased,

Claire un-attached her parachute "Well I have a very good teacher" she said, Leon smiled "I'll handle Ad-"

"-No, leave Ada to me, you have to stop Raymond" Claire said,

"But Clai-"

"-No discussion, don't worry, I'll handle her" she said, Leon gave up and nodded, they entered the building, "Ok, according to the info we have, We're on the 30th floor, Ada is on the 15th and Raymond is in 24th, Let's use the elevator" Leon said,

Claire nodded, They entered the elevator and Leon pressed 24 and 15, "Leon?" Claire called,

Leon looked at her "Be careful" she said, Leon slowly approached her and genly leaned and kissed her lips, Claire closed her eyes and melted in the kiss, it was so soft and pure,

They reached the 24th floor, Leon pulled away "You too" he said and went out, "I'll join you as soon as I'm done here" he said,

"Ok, Dido" Claire said and winked at him like the time she did in Willpharma, the elevator door closed,

As soon as the door closed she held her lips and smiled at herself.

When the elevator reached the 15th floor Claire noticed an office door at the end of the hall, she slowly opened the door and went in, seeing Ada looking at a strange sphere on her hand "So that's it, that's the Horizon, isn't it?" she said,

Ada looked up at her and raised her eyebrow "I don't expect you to understand, We're very different Claire, you still claim to naive ideals, I learned at a very young age, the only currency worth anything in this world is power" she said,

"And the Horizon gives you that?" Claire asked,

"I spent a lifetime acquiring power. And with the Horizon? I don't ever have to give anything up" Ada said "We offered you out in different ways honey, We were hoping you'd all settle down and leave us" she continued,

"You don't know us very well" Claire said, " Sadly I do, but I've come too far to let anything get in my way" Ada said,

"Then you'll have to go through me first" Claire said and attacked her, Ada quickly blocked and shoved her to the glassy desk, breaking it to pieces,

Claire kicked Ada's waist and picked one of the glass pieces and stabbed it to her leg, "Aaaa" Ada screamed,

Claire quickly got up and picked up the Horizon to destroy it, but before she could act, a pair of hands grabbed her and shoved her to the window,

Both women fell on a huge balcony with small glass pieces falling along them,

Both didn't have energy to move "Argh, why are you fighting me on this? The defense satellites are destroyed" Ada said,

Claire looked up at the sky and saw the satellites in the form of shooting stars, falling to the atmosphere, she widened her eyes "The Stars will fall from the sky?" she mumbled,

Ada chuckled, even if you manage to beat me on this balcony, it's still too late to stop the launch"

Claired laughed back and glared at her "You think I came here alone?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Leon entered the control room and saw Raymond talking to a guy on the screen "Sir, beginning final preperations" the guy reported, "Good, proceed with cau-"

Leon quickly found the power box and cut off the power, Raymond frowned and looked around,

Leon hit his face with the butt of his gun "Hello there" leon said and looked at one of the screens, 00:02:30 to the launch, he widened his eyes "Give me the override codes"

"I don't have the codes, I swear" Raymond said, Leon shot his knee "Aaaa, You shot me" raymond shouted,

"Yeah, And I'll keep shooting until you either give me the codes, or bleed to death, your choice" Leon said,

Raymond slowly got up in pain "Look I didn't want any of this, Mass extermination isn't really my passion, Leon. But this is.. You know, I simply wanted to come out on the winning end" he said,

Leon, reloaded his gun, Raymond held his hands up "I'll give you the codes, but you have to let me go after I do"

"the codes first, then we negotiate" Leon said.

* * *

><p><strong>BSAA<strong>

"We have only two minutes, I think they failed" Keith shouted,

Suddenly a beep sound came _"This is Leon, I have the code"_

"Hurry Leon, Hurry"Quint said and sat on the chair to type,

_"3 9 8 Alpha 4 6 Echo"_

Quint quickly typed, everyone was looking at the screen with crossed hands "C'mon C'mon C'mon"

A beeping sound came from the screen and the countdown stopped on 00:00:05, "Launch aborted" Keith screamed,

All BSAA workerd clapped and hugged each other in happiness, they succeded.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire<strong>

Leon entered the balcony Ada and Claire were in, Ada noticed Leon "Just great" she mumbled, "I really don't think I can let you guys be a complication in my life any longer" she said and kicked Claire on the stomach,

"For whatever it's worth" she said and turned to Leon "I truly do love you Leon" she said, Leon only stood there and looked at Ada without emotion,

Blood rushed to Claire's head from anger and she kicked Ada's face and stomach, but that was a wrong move cause Ada fell on a small glassy ceiling with the Horizon,

Claire and Leon widened their eyes "The glass won't hold you, Ada you need to come back" Leon said,

"Ada, You can make it give me your hand" Claire said, Ada didn't know if she should take her and or take the Horizon, the glass was shattering little by little,

She reached her hand to get the Horizon "No Ada come back" Leon shouted, As Ada grabbed the Horizon the glass shattered to pieces and Ada fell down,

Claire and Ada rushed to the broken glasses and looked down to see Ada's dead body lying on the ground,

"It's over" Leon breathed and turned to Cliare, "It's over my love, we did it" he said and hugged her tightly, Clair burst into tears and hugged him back.

They made it, the threat was over, The Horizon broke as it fell down with Ada, Raymond got away after he helped them, And with Wesker dead? Well they didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>8 years later Bahamas**

Chris and Jill finally had their dream come true and came to Bahamas for a vacation together with their children,

"Moooom, Look at me I'm wearing Dad's uniform, I'm an agent nowww" a small boy was running along the house,

"you look stupid in that, it's too big for you" a small girl laughed at the boy,

"Kim, Aiden, stop fighting" Jill laughed, "Mom? I look stupid in this?" Aiden sobbed,

"Aww my baby looks amazing" Jill said, "But kim is right, it's a little big for you right?"

"It's way too big mom" Kim said, "Go and change kids, we're going to have dinner" Jill said,

"But we'll go to beach first, right mooom?" Aiden jumped up and down,

"Be a good boy and we will honey" Jill said, "Yayyyyyy" both kids cheered and rushed to their rooms,

As she watched the kids running, a pair of hands were wrapped around her waist,

She smiled and closed his eyes, Chris leaned and kissed her neck "You're the world's most adorable mom" he said,

Jill turned around and gave him a deep and passionate kiss "It's becasue I have the world's best husband to help me" she said, Chris smiled "It's amazing, right? I've always dreamed of having this life with you" he said,

She looked deeply into his eyes "Thank you for making both our dreams come true Chris" she said,

Chris smiled "You're welcome love, Sooo how do you plan to make it up to me?" he asked,

"mmm, making you a delicious dinner?" she said, Chris went to thought "Hmm, and after that?" he asked,

Jill pulled him into a kiss "I'll think of something" she whispered,

"Mooom, daaaad let's go to the beeeach" Aiden said, "Come to daddy hero" Chris opened his arms, Aiden quickly ran to him and Chris held him up,

Jill took Kim's hand and put her other arm on Chris' waist and they got out, "Hey dad, I look handsome in your uniform" Aiden said,

"No way, I look better in mom's uniform" Kim said,

"You both are adorable, stop fighting" Chris sighed "You both got that from your mom" Chris said, Jill looked at him "Actually I see you in them whenever they fight" Jill said,

"No way, I never fight, You are Mrs-tough-Redfield-Valentine" Chris said,

"Umm, mom? Dad? I think we got it from both of you" kim said, they all laghed and Chris pecked Jill's lips,

They were finally where they were meant to be, together with their children, happy as they walked in the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>***Author's note: *Sob *Sob, I can't believe I ended this story, It's really hard for me to bid goodbye to you guys...<strong>

**But seriously, you thought I was gonna kill Chris? How could I ever live without him, Jill cleared her throat "Uh-oh, sorry Jill, right, how can Jill live without him? Hehe"**

**A big thank you to all the readers who bared with me along the way, especially dear Crimson flame-blue rose, who helped me so much along the way with her reviews and messaged ;)**

**And I'm sorry for my late updates, these aren't my only fics you know, I'm an author in other sites as well and I had to update them too.**

**I'm not gonna make a sequel for this, it was my most important project all along and it finally ended. I really hope you enjoyed.**

**Another big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story along with me, all the readers who will read this in the future (And please review, I don't mind)..**

**Your reviews always kept me going, I love you all and I'll miss you...**

**Thank you...Bye**


	24. Sequel?

**Hello there, people,**

**I know it's been more than 3 years since I came to this website, or y'know updated my story.**

**But inspiration just comes all of a sudden… I'm writing a Sequel to my Resident Evil 6, anyone interested? **

**Does anyone even remember this story? Haha… It sucked…**

**I hope you guys are still alive and still as faithful… I'm counting on you…**

**Please support me on my new story... See ya all…**


End file.
